In Your Eyes
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: In Your Eyes? Just read it and leave review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Seorang _yeoja_ tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Matanya tertutup rapat, namun peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Kepala _yeoja_ itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, tak beraturan. Tubuhnya menegang. Bibirnya mengerang pelan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mimpinya malam itu.

Merasakan gerakan berlebihan dari seseorang di samping, _namja_ itu membuka matanya perlahan, ingin memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata _namja_ itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat kekasihnya mengingau, lagi. "Minnie! _Chagiya!_ Minnie-_chagi! Ireona!_ Minnie! Aku di sini, sayang!", panggil _namja_ itu sambil berusaha menahan gerakan kepala sang _yeoja_ yang semakin brutal. _Namja_ itu menepuk pipi sang _yeoja_ beberapa kali, berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

Berhasil. Sang _yeoja_ membuka matanya. Napasnya memburu. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Wonnie~!", rajuknya saat melihat sosok _namja_ tampan itu di sampingnya. Ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya posesif, seakan tak ingin lepas dari _namja_ itu.

"Tenang, Sungminnie. Aku di sini. Aku di sini.", kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus surai rambut cokelat Sungmin. _'Apa yang kamu takutkan, Minnie?'_, batin Siwon penasaran.

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

Chapter 1 / 10

**By Yuya Matsumoto**

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Rate:**_ T - M (Jaga2 bakal ada NC)

_**Pair:**_ WonKyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

_**Summary**_: KyuMin adalah sepasang kekasih semasa SMA. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas, sudah putus atau masih berpacaran. Suatu saat takdir mempertemukan mereka, namun sayang Sungmin sudah menaruh sakit hati kepada Kyuhyun. Sikap dan perkataan Kyuhyun di masa lalu membuat Sungmin harus membencinya. Sedangkan Kyu berusaha merebut Sungmin dari kekasih barunya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cinta itu dari hati terpancar melalu mata dan tercipta oleh tindakan. Aku ingin membencimu, namun rasa cintaku melebihi segalanya. Hatiku terpaut padamu. Selamanya.

"Selamat pagi, _yeorobun_! Pagi ini _seonsaengnim_ akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada seorang teman baru.", kata seorang _namja_ paruh baya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas pagi itu. "Ayo masuk!", katanya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah _yeoja_ di luar kelasnya.

_Yeoja_ itu perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia merasa gugup dengan tatapan calon teman barunya. "_Annyeong haseyo. Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida_.", kata _yeoja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Lee Sungmin, murid baru di Shappire Blue High School. Penampilannya sangat sederhana. Tubuhnya sangat berisik—gemuk. Kulitnya berwarna sawo matang. Sedikit jerawat menghias di wajahnya. _Yeoja_ ini memiliki sifat _tomboy_ dan sedikit urakan, walau otaknya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Sebenarnya Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ yang manis, hanya saja sifat _tomboy_-nya itu membuatnya malas untuk menjaga penampilannya.

"Bersikap baiklah kepada Sungmin. Nah, Sungmin. Kamu duduk di bangku kosong itu ya.", ucap seonsaengnim menunjuk pada meja kosong di barisan ke tiga.

Sungmin menuruti perkataan gurunya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di bangku itu, sebelum dua orang _yeoja_ menyapanya. "Hai, Sungmin. Aku Victoria dan dia Sulli. Salam kenal ya!", ujar seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang duduk di meja sebelahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, karena ada teman yang mau berkenalan dengannya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan kedua _yeoja_ itu, lalu berjabat tangan kepada keduanya. "Lee Sungmin.", katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Victoria dan Sulli meminjamkan Sungmin buku pelajaran hari itu, karena ia belum memiliki buku paket yang digunakan sekolah itu. Sebelumnya Sungmin bersekolah di Seoul International High School di kota Seoul. Ia pindah di tengah-tengah semester awal kelas dua, karena _eomma_-nya akan melanjutkan kuliah. _Eomma_ Sungmin takut jika ia membiarkan Sungmin bersekolah di Seoul, sedangkan mereka tetap tinggal di Daegu, maka _eomma_-nya akan menelantarkan Sungmin. Selama ini keluarga Sungmin memang tinggal di Daegu dan beraktivitas di Seoul. Setiap hari mereka akan pergi-pulang dari Daegu ke Seoul.

Sebagai anak baru, Sungmin tidak dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat. Hanya segelintir orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya sambil berkenalan. Selebihnya mereka akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Saat istirahat Sungmin akan pergi ke kantin sendirian. Dia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Di Seoul pun dia sudah terbiasa sendirian, jadi dia tidak ketergantungan oleh siapa pun. Pulang sekolah, Sungmin harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh ke halte bus karena letak sekolahnya yang di dalam perkampungan di tengah bukit. Lagi-lagi ia harus berjalan sendirian. Sebenarnya ini sedikit mengiris hatinya. Sendiri itu bukanlah hal menyenangkan.

Malam itu, _eomma_ Sungmin baru pulang dari kantornya. Seperti biasa _eomma_-_appa_ Sungmin selalu pulang malam hari. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu, nak?", tanya _eomma_ Sungmin merasa sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan sekolah anak sulungnya itu.

SREEEET! Sungmin menutup resleting tas sekolahnya. "Menyenangkan, _eomma_. Tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengan dua _yeoja_ cantik-cantik. Mereka baik sekali. Aku dipinjami buku.", cerita Sungmin antusias. Malam itu dihabiskan oleh Sungmin untuk menceritakan sekolah barunya kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sekolah baru Sungmin tidak seluas dan sebagus sekolah lamanya, namun sekolah ini memiliki prestasi yang cukup baik di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Pagi sekali, pukul 05.30, Sungmin sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, karena diantarkan oleh orangtuanya. Gerbang sekolah masih terkunci dan matahari pun masih enggan menampakkan diri. Sungmin terduduk di depan gerbang, menunggu satpam sekolah membukakan pintu.

Sekitar pukul enam pagi, Sungmin baru bisa masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Ia bergegas ke dalam kelasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Ia terdiam sendiri, bingung harus berbuat apa. Kalau dulu di Seoul, ia terbiasa datang terlambat bahkan sering sekali dihukum karena keterlambatannya, belum lagi kalau ia lupa mengerjakan PRnya.

"Eh, Sungmin? Sudah datang daritadi?", tanya seorang _namja_ bernama Donghae. Ia sempat kaget karena melihat seseorang sudah berada di dalam kelas sepagi ini, biasanya hanya dirinya yang datang paling pagi.

"Hehehe… Iya.", kata Sungmin canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Donghae hanya diam, menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. Ia berjalan keluar kelas yang masih gelap itu, karena Sungmin enggan menghidupkan lampunya. "Mau kemana, Hae?", tanya Sungmin, mengejar Donghae yang sudah berjalan ke arah ruang guru.

Donghae mengambil gelas dan kotak teh. "Kalau pagi seperti ini kami biasanya menyiapkan minuman untuk guru yang akan mengajar. Siapkan saja teh dan air putih. Jika seonsaengnim ingin kopi, biasanya ia akan memesan kepada ibu kantin.", jelas Donghae panjang lebar, menyiapkan dua gelas minuman.

Sejak pagi itu Sungmin selalu menghabiskan paginya dengan merapikan kelasnya dan menyiapkan minuman untuk seonsaengnim, setelah itu Sungmin akan banyak mengobrol dengan Donghae dan teman-temannya. Pagi hari merupakan saat-saat menyenangkan bagi Sungmin, karena ia merasa memiliki banyak teman. Sedangkan di siang hari, Sungmin jarang sekali mengobrol dengan kawanan _namja_ itu dikarenakan mereka sibuk dengan _gank_ mereka. Pulang sekolah adalah saat-saat menyebalkan bagi Sungmin, karena ia harus pulang sendirian. Rumah Donghae dan teman-temannya berada di dekat sekolah itu, tidak seperti Sungmin.

"Sungmin!", panggil seseorang saat Sungmin sedang berjalan pulang.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang _namja_ tampan terengah-engah di depan Sungmin. "Jungmo? _Waeyo_?", kaget Sungmin saat teman yang duduk di belakangnya itu mengejar dirinya.

"Pulang bareng ya!", ajak Jungmo yang disahut anggukan oleh temannya yang satu lagi.

Sungmin sedikit tertegun mendengar ajakan Jungmo. Ia sudah bersekolah di sana selama satu bulan, namun baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya pulang bareng. "Boleh!", jawab Sungmin datar. Ia menjaga sikapnya, padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin menjerit senang.

**.**

**^o^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^o^**

**.**

"_Ranking_ berapa, Min?", tanya Donghae setelah Sungmin dan _eomma_-nya mengambil raport. Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Beberapa teman lainnya menghampiri Sungmin, menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Donghae.

"_Ahjumma,_ boleh liat raport Sungmin?", tanya Donghae memberanikan diri kepada _eomma_ Sungmin. "Boleh. Tapi sebentar saja ya!", jawab _eomma_ Sungmin memberikan buku nilai itu kepada Donghae.

Semua teman segank Donghae berkumpul di dekat Donghae. "_MWOOOO?_ _RANKING_ SATU?", jerit mereka hampir bersamaan. Sungmin tersipu malu mendengar keterkejutan teman-temannya itu. Mereka memandang Sungmin tak percaya.

_Eomma_ Sungmin menarik raport Sungmin dari tangan Donghae perlahan agar buku itu tidak rusak. " Sudah kan? Sungmin masih harus menaikkan beberapa nilainya.", ujar _eomma_ Sungmin kepada para remaja itu, agar Sungmin tidak mudah puas diri. "Kamu ikut _eomma_ pulang, atau masih mau di sekolah?".

"_Ikuuuut~!_", jawab Sungmin manja. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan kedua orangtuanya, terlebih _appa_-nya menjemputnya dengan mobil.

Setelah liburan semester ganjil selesai, Sungmin kembali menjalani hari-hari di sekolahnya. Apa yang berbeda? Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang banyak sekali yang mengajaknya ngobrol, bermain ataupun jajan di kantin. Sungmin sempat bingung, tapi ia terlihat nyaman dengan perhatian mendadak dari teman-temannya itu. Setiap pagi Sungmin masih senang bercanda dengan Donghae dan teman-temannya, bahkan sekarang mereka sering mengajak Sungmin ke kantin. Pulang sekolah Jungmo dan beberapa teman mulai mengajaknya pulang bersama. Sungmin sangat senang, akhirnya ada yang menemaninya.

"Ternyata kamu pintar banget ya, Min!", celetuk Donghae saat mereka akan pulang sekolah.

"Eh?". Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Donghae.

Jonghyun menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Benar tuh. Kami tidak pernah menyangkanya loh!", kata Jonghyun mengiyakan perkataan Donghae.

"Berani sekali kamu merebut kedudukan Victoria.". Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Iya. Victoria itu pemegang _ranking_ satu sejak kami masih kelas satu. Tidak ada yang berhasil merebutnya.", lanjut Donghae seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi Sungmin.

"Pantas saja Victoria terlihat menjauhimu ya, Min. Kamu jangan heran ya kalau teman-teman jadi semakin mendekatimu.", ujar Jonghyun menarik kesimpulan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Pantas saja Victoria dan Sulli sudah jarang mau diajak ke kantin olehnya. Sikap Victoria juga berubah dingin kepada Sungmin. Oh ternyata karena ini semua teman-teman mendekatinya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh bagi Sungmin. Ia tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan demi perkataan yang terlontar dari Jonghyun dan Donghae dalam obrolan itu.

"Hei, Kyu!", teriak Donghae saat seorang _namja_ berwajah tua berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Donghae, Sungmin dan teman-temannya sedang asyik mengobrol di depan kelas.

"Yo, bro!", jawab Kyu santai sambil menyeringai ke arah teman-temannya, termasuk Sungmin. "Aku masuk dulu ya.", pamitnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Itu siapa?", tanya Sungmin polos.

Semua orang di kelompok itu melotot kaget. "Kamu tidak kenal Kyuhyun?", tanya Jonghyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

PLAAAK! Donghae memukul belakang kepala Sungmin pelan. "Dia itu ketua kami semua. Kita kan sudah sekelas hampir enam bulan, kenapa kamu nggak tahu?".

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri. Ia menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya, menyengir lebar. "_Mollayo!_ Hehehehehe~!". Salahkan saja sikap cuek Sungmin dan kebiasaan tepat waktu milik Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua jadi jarang sekali bertemu ataupun berbincang.

"Buahahahahaha… Dasar Sungmin bodoh!", teriak mereka semua mencibir Sungmin.

"_Ya! Ya!_ Aku tidak bodoh, tahu!", balas Sungmin, memukul bahu mereka satu per satu. Kelima orang itu berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas, karena bel masuk baru juga berbunyi.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun duduk, tersenyum kecil. _'Tampan.'_, pujinya dalam hati. Tanpa seorang pun tahu, Sungmin berharap bisa dekat dengan ketua dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin, ayo ke kantin!/Sungmin, makan bareng kami saja!", teriak beberapa orang kepada Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru saja berdiri dari bangkunya memandang bingung ke arah sekelompok _namja_—sahabatnya—dan sekelompok _yeoja_—teman sekelasnya. Dia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali pergi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi sebagai seorang _yeoja_ seharusnya ia lebih banyak bermain bersama teman sejenis dengannya, bukan?

Sungmin memandang ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan memohon maaf sebagai arti ia menolak ajakan para _namja_ itu. "Sudahlah! _Yeoja_ seperti dia tidak mungkin mau ke kantin bersama kita.", ketus Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sakit hati.

Keesokkan harinya Sungmin dan kawan-kawan melotot kaget saat sosok Kyuhyun datang lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Kyuhyun itu _namja_ tepat waktu, maksudnya, ia akan datang lima menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sekarang sekolah masih terlihat lengang, _namja_ bermarga Cho itu sudah datang ke sekolah? Kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Ada apa ini?

"Eh, Kyu! Tumben-tumbennya datang sepagi ini? Mimpi buruk semalam? Atau keasyikan main game jadi malas tidur lagi?", cerocos Yesung bingung, yang—sudah pastinya—langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari orang yang ia sindir.

"Diam kau! Sok tahu!", marah Kyuhyun, langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas, menaruh tasnya.

"Aneh ya!", kata Donghae, menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam kelas.

Mereka berlima menganggukkan kepala. "Tobat kali!", celetuk Sungmin asal, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan horror dari keempat sahabatnya itu.

"Kiamat sudah dekaaaaaaat!", histeris keempatnya.

Pagi itu adalah awal dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai dekat. Kyuhyun selalu datang lebih pagi, mengobrol bersama teman-teman segank-nya. Tiap pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, beberapa _namja_ itu meminjam tugas Sungmin untuk disalin. Setiap istirahat Sungmin selalu bergabung bersama mereka. Pulang sekolah pun Donghae menemani Sungmin—tentunya sampai di depan rumahnya yang dilewati Sungmin. Donghae mengendarai sepedanya, tidak lagi diantar-jemput oleh pengasuhnya. Ya, Donghae adalah anak mami.

"Cieeee~! Donghae sudah tidak diantar lagi. Anak mami mau kemana nih?", cibir beberapa temannya saat melihat Donghae mengendarai sepedanya.

"Asyik! Aku ada temannya donk!", teriak Sungmin senang, karena beberapa waktu lalu Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengendarai sepeda. Ia pikir ini lebih hemat dan lebih sehat, serta menghemat waktu dibandingkan harus berjalan sekitar tiga kilometer ke halte bus ditambah berjalan kaki masuk ke dalam perumahan rumahnya.

Sungmin refleks memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu, saking senangnya. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya sebal melihat adegan itu. _Hmm… Someone is jealous!_

Tak terasa Sungmin telah menghabiskan satu tahun di kelas dua bersama teman-temannya. Kini mereka naik ke kelas tiga dan senangnya lagi, mereka tidak mendapat giliran perputaran murid ke kelas lain, jadi Sungmin masih bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!", sapa seorang seonsaengnim, memulai hari pertama di kelas tiga. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan, dibalas dengan senyuman ceria murid-muridnya. "Oh, ya! Sungmin! Kenapa duduk di sana?", panggil Kim Seonsaengnim saat melihat Sungmin di bangku keempat dari depan, letaknya sedikit jauh dari papan tulis. "Maju!".

"Eh? Kenapa, pak?", tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kamu duduk di depan saja bersama Kyuhyun.", perintah Kim Seonsaengnim.

Beberapa murid lainnya terlihat bingung. "Nggak mau. Itu kan ada Seohyun. Aku nggak mungkin pindah, pak!", tolak Sungmin beralasan, lagipula dia kan senang bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di bangku belakang.

"Seohyun, bisakah kamu pindah ke sebelah Jungmo. Sungmin lebih baik di depan agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.", pinta Kim Seonsaengnim.

Seohyun cemberut, merasa tidak rela dengan keputusan seonsaengnimnya itu. "Baiklah, pak!", jawabnya lesu. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil tasnya, lalu bergegas ke bangku Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil tasnya tak ikhlas. Beberapa sahabatnya menatapnya dengan sedih, sama-sama tidak rela karena kehilangan biang rusuh di bagian belakang. "Nanti kita pikirkan lagi. Aku punya rencana.", bisik Sungmin sebelum melangkah ke meja depan.

"Hai, Kyu! Aku duduk di sini ya!", kata Sungmin meminta izin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Boleh!", jawabnya ramah.

Deg!

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terpesona dengan senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah, Lee Sungmin!", perintah Kim Seonsaengnim, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Baiklah, anak-anak. Setelah ini bapak akan mengatur perputaran bangku kalian agar kalian semua merasakan tempat berbeda-beda, lalu kita akan menentukan petugas di kelas ini.", lanjut Kim Seonsaengnim.

**.**

**\(*$_$)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(T.T#)a**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta itu dari hati terpancar melalu mata dan tercipta oleh tindakan. Aku ingin membencimu, namun rasa cintaku melebihi segalanya. Hatiku terpaut padamu. Selamanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat pagi, _chagiya_!", sapa seorang _namja_ kekar setelah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Pagi, sayang!". CUP! _Yeoja_ manis itu membalas sapaan _namja_-nya dengan kecupan kilat di bibir seksi _namja_ itu. "Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo!", ajak _yeoja_ itu, menarik kekasihnya ke meja makan.

_Namja_ kekar bernama Choi Siwon itu menyunggingkan senyum jokernya, merasa sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih seperhatian Lee Sungmin—_yeoja_ manis tadi. "_Gomawo, honey_!", kata Siwon di telinga Sungmin, sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil _yeoja_ itu. Momen-momen indah di pagi hari.

Sungmin mengambilkan makanan ke dalam piring Siwon. "Jadi apa rencanamu untuk satu hari ini?", tanya Sungmin. Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan kepada Siwon sebelum mereka berangkat kerja.

"Aku akan ada rapat dengan beberapa klien, jadi siang ini aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Aku usahakan untuk pulang cepat.", jawab Siwon sambil mengunyah menu sarapannya.

Sungmin mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Baiklah. Hari ini aku juga ada rapat dengan boss dan merapikan beberapa laporan.", kata Sungmin memberitahu jadwalnya hari ini kepada Siwon.

"Minnie, sabtu malam kamu ikut ke tempat _eomma_, ya! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga besarku.", kata Siwon saat Sungmin sedang sibuk memakaikannya dasi.

"Oke!", jawab Sungmin singkat, sambil menepuk kedua bahu Siwon pelan. "Aaaah~ Tampannya!", puji Sungmin dengan nada manja.

Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin. "Ayo berangkat!", ajak Siwon sebelum keduanya terlambat.

**.**

**oOo…::TBC::…(T.T#)a**

**.**

* * *

_FF REUNI~  
_

_*Iseng2 publish FF di sini, lagi*  
_

_COMMENT, please!  
_

_Buang atau LANJUT?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Sungmin yang jelek gendut itu ya?", kata suara dari dalam telepon itu.

DEG! Mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar mendengar satu pertanyaan dari orang di belakang sambungan telepon itu. Dua _yeoja_ di hadapannya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah dan simpati. "Lanjutkan!", bisik Sungmin meminta keduanya melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan _namja_ itu.

"Kamu yakin?", tanya seorang dari mereka. _Yeoja_ itu tidak merasa yakin dengan keputusan Sungmin. Ia takut _namja_ itu akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat sakit _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini. Sungmin mengangguk pasrah.

"Iya. Benar. Kami dengar kamu itu mantan pacarnya ya?".

"Hahahahahaha! Dapat berita itu darimana? Aku? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ seperti dia? Jangan mimpi!", tawa _namja_ di seberang telepon yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu.

DEG! Dada Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Kelopak matanya memanas, menahan airmata yang akan keluar. _Yeoja_ itu tidak mengharapkan ini semua. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui kabar Kyuhyun dengan meminta kedua temannya menelepon _namja_ itu. Sungmin hanya ingin mencari tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun setelah satu tahun berpisah darinya. Bukan. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

"Bahkan dia tidak pantas memiliki satu orang kekasih seumur hidupnya!", lanjut _namja_ itu dengan tawa khasnya.

"_Oh, Sungmin yang jelek gendut itu ya?"._ Suara Kyuhyun terngiang di kepala Sungmin.

'_Aku? Jelek?'_, batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau berpacaran dengan yeoja seperti dia? Jangan mimpi!"_. Lagi-lagi perkataan Kyuhyun berputar di dalam memori Sungmin.

'_Hahaha… Aku terlalu berharap.'_, sesal Sungmin dalam hati.

"_Bahkan dia tidak pantas memiliki satu orang kekasih seumur hidupnya!"_. Sindiran Kyuhyun menampar harga dirinya.

'_Aku hanya seorang yeoja gendut jelek yang nggak pantas memiliki kekasih. Aku jelek. Jelek. Gendut. Gendut.'_

"_AAAAAARGH! ANDWAAAAAE!_".

Cklek! Lampu tidur memberi sedikit penerangan di dalam kamar itu. Seorang _yeoja_ terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Nafasnya memburu dan gaun tidurnya basah oleh peluh. _Namja_ kekar yang menyalakan lampu tidur itu, segera memberikan segelas air kepada kekasihnya. Sungmin—_yeoja_ itu—meneguk air mineral yang diberikan kepadanya sampai tak bersisa.

Siwon—sang _namja_—mengelus punggung Sungmin, menyalurkan kehangatan ke dalam hati Sungmin. "Merasa lebih tenang sekarang?", tanya Siwon, mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Sungmin.

"_Ne._", jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan.

Siwon tersenyum kecil ke arah Sungmin, mengelus pipi chubby itu. Sungmin membalas senyuman Siwon dengan canggung. _Yeoja_ itu tidak ingin Siwon khawatir padanya. "Tidurlah.", kata Siwon, merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjang mereka. _Namja_ itu menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Ia menyenandungkan _lullaby_ untuk Sungmin, berharap _yeoja_ itu bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

Chapter 2 / 10

**By Yuya Matsumoto**

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Pair:**_ WonKyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

_**Summary**_: KyuMin adalah sepasang kekasih semasa SMA. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas, sudah putus atau masih berpacaran. Suatu saat takdir mempertemukan mereka, namun sayang Sungmin sudah menaruh sakit hati kepada Kyuhyun. Sikap dan perkataan Kyuhyun di masa lalu membuat Sungmin harus membencinya. Sedangkan Kyu berusaha merebut Sungmin dari kekasih barunya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang _yeoja_ manis menjadi murid baru di dalam kelas Sungmin, namanya Amber. Dia sedikit tomboy, sangat cocok bergaul bersama Sungmin. Keduanya menjadi mudah akrab, namun sayangnya tidak dengan Kyu-Line. Mereka tidak bisa menerima Amber dalam pergaulan mereka. Sedangkan para _yeoja_ sering kali memaksa Sungmin bergabung dengan mereka, bahkan Amber mengusulkan untuk membuat gank _yeoja_ seperti milik Kyuhyun. Ooooh! Ternyata ada kecemburuan sosial di kelas itu.

"Hahahaha! Jadi kamu diminta menjadi ketua gank mereka?", tanya Jonghyun saat Sungmin sedang berkumpul dengan Kyu-Line di rumah Donghae.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Iya. Mereka itu berisik sekali. Kalian harus tahu apa nama gank kami!".

"Apa? Apa?", tanya Donghae dan yang lainnya antusias. Kyuhyun hanya diam, bersandar di dinding pojok kelas.

"MR. _Mouse and Rabbit_.", jawab Sungmin singkat yang langsung dibalas tawa renyah ke enam _namja_ di situ termasuk Kyuhyun. "Mereka menganggap _Mouse and Rabbit_ itu _cute_ untuk dijadikan nama gank.", jelas Sungmin malu.

"Buahahahahaha…!". Suara tawa semakin menggelegar di dalam ruang tamu itu. Untung saja rumah Donghae sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka dan para pembantu _namja_ itu, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengeluh dengan suara para remaja itu.

"Kapan-kapan kita bawakan saja tikus dan kelinci sungguhan. Kita lihat apa mereka benar-benar merasa TIKUS itu CUTE!", usul Jinki jahil.

Mereka tertawa lagi, membicarakan ide-ide gila dalam menjahili _yeoja_-_yeoja_ centil di kelas mereka. Donghae menepuk bahu Sungmin, tersenyum ke arah _yeoja_ itu. "Sabar ya!".

Waktu terus bergulir, kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Sungmin mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Entah ada ide darimana, Sungmin meminta Amber untuk membantunya. _Yeoja_ itu menguatkan hatinya untuk membuat surat cinta di rumah Amber yang akan diberikan kepada Kyuhyun nantinya. Sungmin dan Amber dibantu juga ibu Amber, menggunting huruf dan kata-kata dari majalah remaja yang mungkin bisa digunakan dalam surat cinta itu. Ini akan menjadi surat cinta atau surat kaleng ya?

Satu minggu berlalu sejak Sungmin meletakkan surat cintanya—tanpa nama—ke dalam tas Kyuhyun. Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Apakah Kyuhyun belum menemukan surat cinta itu? Sungmin khawatir, cemas dan gelisah bercampur satu. Dia menyesal telah berbuat gegabah dengan mengirimkan surat cinta itu. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia yang mengirimnya? Ya ampun! Kenapa Sungmin baru kepikiran sekarang?

"Eh, ada apa?", tanya Sungmin bingung saat ia melihat Kyu-Line sedang berkumpul di bangkunya. Sungmin baru saja kembali dari kantin setelah makan bersama gank barunya.

"Seseorang mengirimkan surat cinta untuk Kyuhyun.", jelas Jinki antusias.

"Cieeee~ Kyuhyun ada yang naksir nih!", goda Jonghyun. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Siapa yang mengirimkannya?", tanya Sungmin pura-pura. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya. DEG! DEG! DEG! Jantung Sungmin berdebar dengan cepat. Ia ingin sekali lari dari tempat itu, menghilang dari hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, terutama Kyuhyun.

"_No Name. A secret admirer_ mungkin.", celetuk Minho dengan nada ketus. "Pengecut."

JLEB! Sungmin menelan ludahnya kecut. _'God, help me! Help me!'_.

'Siapa pengirim surat cinta untuk Kyuhyun' telah menjadi topik utama di kelas itu sampai satu minggu ini. Kyu-Line seringkali menebak-nebak kemungkinan _yeoja_ yang diam-diam menyukai Kyu itu. Sungmin seringkali mendapatkan situasi yang sulit, karena Kyu-Line selalu membahas hal ini setiap kali mereka berkumpul. Rasanya Sungmin ingin berteriak bahwa ia yang memberikan surat itu, tapi apa daya, Sungmin memang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

Siang itu, hari Sabtu dimana semua murid hanya mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, Sungmin dan Kyu-Line sedang berkumpul di café depan sekolah. Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungmin meneguk _latte_-nya dengan canggung, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. SREEET! Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, meminta perhatian _yeoja_ itu.

"Teman-teman menggosipkan kita pacaran. Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

SIIIING! Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Sungmin, bahkan ia tak menyadari masih ada teman-temannya yang lain. Saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun di dalam area pandangnya. Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi bukan Sungmin jika tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ahahahaha… Siapa yang bilang gosip seperti itu, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin dengan suara tawa yang sedikit getir.

TRAAAAK! Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dengan kasar. "Seseorang pokoknya. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya santai. "Ya nggak gimana-gimana. Biarkan saja. Gosip iyu kan beredar karena kita berdua terlihat dekat. Selama itu tidak mengganggu, aku tidak masalah.".

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kita digosipkan pacaran, Min? Kamu tidak keberatan?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Terus kenapa? Kamu keberatan? Nanti aku bisa jelaskan kepada mereka kalau kita berdua tidak ada hubungan apapun selain sebagai teman.", balas Sungmin merasa jengah. Sebenarnya kenapa Kyuhyun bersikukuh menanyakan perihal ini kepadanya. Setahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang cuek. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar.

"Oh. Ya sudahlah!", ujar Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela napas panjang, lalu meneguk cokelatnya kembali.

**.**

**(^/^)v**

**.**

"Dia udah datang.", bisik Jinki sambil menyikut perut Kyuhyun beberapa kali saat Sungmin datang pagi itu. Kyu-Line terlihat menggoda Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, melewati sekelompok _namja_ tampan itu. "Pagi! Aku masuk dulu ya!", sapa Sungmin kepada mereka semua, sontak membuat lima orang itu tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

Niatnya Sungmin ingin kembali berkumpul dengan Kyu-Line, namun teman-teman yang lain memaksa _yeoja_ itu mengajarkan tugas kepada mereka, alih-alih dari menyontek. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah melayani permintaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Hari pun beranjak siang. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya, namun tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti menurut Sungmin. Saat istirahat kedua berlangsung, Victoria dan Sulli menarik Sungmin keluar kelas sebelum murid yang lainnya sempat mendahului mereka.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian menarikku begini?", tanya Sungmin bingung kepada teman satu gank-nya itu. Ya, Victoria dan Sulli termasuk ke dalam MR.

Kedua _yeoja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ada gurat penyesalan di wajah keduanya. "_Mianhae_, Min.", kata Sulli mulai bersuara.

Sungmin bingung. Ada perasaan buruk menyusup masuk ke dadanya. "Kenapa?".

"Ka-kami memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang surat cintamu.", jelas Victoria terbata-bata.

JEDEEEEEER! Sungmin seperti tersambar petir. _Yeoja_ itu membantu.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Minnie!", kata Victoria dan Sulli beberapa kali. Mereka benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Tidak ada kepalsuan dari sikap yang mereka tunjukkan saat ini. Hal ini menyentuh hati Sungmin. Toh nasi sudah menjadi bubur!

Sungmin tersenyum manis, seakan hal ini bukan masalah besar baginya. "Sudahlah. Aku harus bilang apa? Dia sudah tahu. Justru bagus dong. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya langsung padanya, bukan? Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, ya!", kata Sungmin pasrah.

Setelah Victoria dan Sulli pergi dari hadapannya, rasanya lutut Sungmin sangat lemas. Nafasnya tercekat. Kepalanya pusing. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di depan Kyuhyun? Aigoo! Hal ini benar-benar memalukan baginya. 'Kumohon Tuhan, selamatkan aku!', doa Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin menarik napas panjang, menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kelas menemui teman-temannya.

Entah bagaimana Sungmin meminta Amber untuk duduk bersamanya. Ia belum dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Kyu-Line padanya, terlebih lagi kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun akan menolak dirinya. _There are a lot of girls who're more beautiful than her, aren't they?_

Keesokan harinya, setelah Sungmin berhasil melewati hari itu tanpa gangguan Kyu-Line, kelima _namja_ itu duduk mengitari Sungmin. "Katakan sejujurnya pada kami?", tuntut Minho kesal, karena selama ini ia merasa ditipu oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menelan ludah pahit. Strateginya untuk datang tepat waktu, rasanya belum mampu untuk menghindari kelima _namja_ itu. "Kalian bicara apa sih?", tanya Sungmin pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jonghyun! Minho! Donghae! Kyuhyun! Jinki! Kalian sedang apa disana? Kalian tidak mendengar bel masuk?", tegur Heo seonsaengnim kepada beberapa _namja_ yang menurutnya mengganggu pelajarannya pagi itu.

"Sudahlah. Kita bahas nanti.", ucap Kyuhyun pelan, membuat keempat orang lainnya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sungmin langsung berlari keluar kelasnya, menghindari Kyu-Line. Kelima _namja_ itu segera mengejar Sungmin yang baru saja menghilang keluar kelas. Beberapa murid di kelas itu memandang aneh kepada enam orang itu, bahkan mereka keluar sebelum seonsaengnim pergi dari dalam kelas. Seperti buronan saja, eoh?

"Hosh! Hosh! Aku harap mereka tidak mengejarku lagi.", gumam Sungmin di belakang kantin. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena sedaritadi ia berlari tanpa arah.

SREEEET! Jonghyun muncul di depan Sungmin. Nafasnya juga tersengal. "Ya! Minnie! Berhenti berlarian seperti ini. Capek tahu!", keluh Jonghyun kesal. "Lagian ngapain kamu lari?".

DEG! _'Iya juga sih ya, kenapa aku harus kabur seperti ini?'_, batin Sungmin tersadar dengan sikap bodohnya itu. "Tapi… Aah~ Ya sudah! Aku kembali ke kelas. Awas!", kata Sungmin, menabrak Jonghyun kasar dari hadapannya. Ia melangkah pergi ke kelasnya lagi.

_Yeoja_ _chubby_ itu melirik ke dalam kelasnya, berharap Kyuhyun dan antek-anteknya tidak ada di dalam kelas. Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, frustasi dengan kejadian hari ini. Ia ingin sekali pindah dari sekolah ini, berhenti mengenal Kyu-Line dan teman-temannya.

PLAAAAAK! Sebuah jitakan mengenai tengkorak Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ itu meringis kesakitan. "_YA! BABBO YEOJA_!", teriak Amber kesal.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Appo!_", katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Amber menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun itu ingin _'menembak'_mu, bodoh! Kenapa kamu kabur-kaburan seperti itu?".

BLUSH! Wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. "_Jinjja_?", tanyanya tak percaya. Amber menganggu sebagai jawaban. "Tapi aku malu!", lanjutnya sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja. Amber menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang jadi sangat _feminine_ seperti itu.

"Nih! Baca!", titah Amber, membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kelasnya sudah dipenuhi teman sekelasnya. Kyu-Line memandang penuh harap ke arah Sungmin, begitu pula dengan anggota MR. "Bacalah! Cepat! Sebelum istirahat berakhir!".

Sungmin membuka kertas putih itu dengan perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup keras seakan ingin mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar saat tulisan tangan Kyuhyun tergores di kertas itu.

'_Lee Sungmin-ah! Minnie, sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan ini secara langsung padamu, tapi aku rasa kamu merasa malu saat ini. Singkat saja, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?'_

Wajah Sungmin memerah sampai ke telinganya. Ia mengangguk malu sambil memeluk kertas itu ke depan dadanya. "Yeaaaaaah!". Seru kegembiraan terdengar nyaring di tempat Kyu-Line dan MR berkumpul.

Setelah hari itu status Sungmin menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, mereka tidak lagi duduk bersama, karena Sungmin merasa malu jika digoda oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Hubungan keduanya sudah diketahui oleh hampir seluruh penghuni Shappire Blue High School. KyuMin yang berstatus sebagai ketua di masing-masing gank milik mereka, memang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sungmin yang terkenal karena kecerdasaannya, dekat dengan guru-guru di sekolah. Bahkan kedekatannya ini sering menyebabkan _yeoja_ disindir oleh guru-gurunya. Kyuhyun yang memiliki sifat evil juga sering merayu Sungmin di depan para guru. Hal ini seringkali membuat Sungmin merasa hidupnya akan berakhir di usia muda karena sering mengalami _sport_ jantung oleh ulah orang terdekatnya itu.

_Eomma_ Sungmin memarahinya karena nilai Sungmin turun drastis, terlebih rankingnya menjadi ranking dua. Jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sulit berkonsentrasi dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya melamun. Hubungan keduanya memang _backstreet_ dari orangtua Sungmin yang tidak ingin anaknya memiliki kekasih dahulu. _Eomma_ Sungmin hanya tahu kalau anak perempuannya itu dekat sekali dengan Donghae dan memiliki teman segank _namja_. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, karena Sungmin memang _tomboy_ dari kecil.

Sungmin menunggu sambungan telepon dengan gelisah. "Yoboseyo!", jawab seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon. "Ya! Kenapa kamu menjauhiku selama beberapa hari ini? Menyebalkan!", omel Sungmin saat mengetahui orang yang ingin diajak bicara telah mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie. Aku hanya…", jawab orang itu terbata-bata.

"Hanya apa? Kau menyebalkan, tahu! Apa salahku?", tanya Sungmin frustasi.

"Kyuhyun melarangku dekat denganmu.", jawab _namja_ bernama Donghae itu cepat.

Sungmin terpaku. "_Wae_?".

Hubungan Sungmin dan Donghae memang sangat dekat bahkan sebelum KyuMin berpacaran. Sikap Sungmin yang cuek, sering merangkul Donghae dan mengajak ngobrol _namja_ Lee itu, membakar rasa cemburu Kyuhyun. _Namja_ mana yang tidak cemburu jika melihat kekasihnya lebih sering bergaul dengan teman se_gank_-nya daripada dengan dirinya. Menurut Sungmin, tindakannya itu wajar kepada Sungmin. _Akh!_ Sebenarnya Sungmin itu bodoh atau terlalu polos?

Mendengar nada sedih dari sahabatnya, Donghae merasa bersalah. "Tenang saja, Min! Kita memang tidak bisa dekat di sekolah, tapi kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu.", kata Donghae memberi usul.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Ah, iya juga ya. Kamu pintar, Hae!", kata Sungmin riang. Akhirnya pembicaraan itu berlanjut kepada berbagai macam topik yang tidak berujung. Hmm… Bukankah ini seperti berselingkuh di belakang Kyuhyun?

**.**

**(TToTT)**

**.**

**.**

**r(o^/^o)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(o^/^o)7**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta itu **__**buta. Aku terlalu terhanyut dalam perasaanku, terbuai dalam keindahan yang semu. Cinta itu membutakanku. Membuatku tak dapat membedakan mana yang cinta atau pun permainan. Aku tersakiti dalam permainan cintamu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hayooooo! Melamun lagi!", ujar Siwon mengangetkan Sungmin dari acara bengongnya.

Sungmin salah tingkah, mengacak-acak dokumen di atas mejanya seakan sedang mencari dokumen yang hilang. "_A-aniya_! Aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku mengingat-ingat dimana aku menaruhnya tadi.", elak Sungmin dengan berbagai alasan.

Siwon mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. "Baiklah. Terserah kamu saja. Aku akan percaya. Ingat, kamu tak pintar membohongiku, Minnie!", ucap Siwon sebelum meninggalkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Ia merapikan dokumen pekerjaannya yang tadi diacak-acak oleh dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menatap layar laptopnya miris. "_Just forget him._ Aku pasti akan bahagia bersama Siwon.", lirih Sungmin sebelum mematikan laptopnya.

HAP! Sungmin memeluk _namja_ tinggi itu dari belakang. "Hmmm… Cepat sekali kamu berganti pakaian. Tidak mandi dulu?".

Siwon membalik tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya. "Menikahlah denganku, Min!", pinta Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sebelumnya.

BUUUG! Sungmin memukul bahu Siwon. "Kamu tidak bisa melamarku dengan baik, tuan Choi?", tanya Sungmin, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ayolah! Kenapa kamu selalu menolak lamaranku, Min? Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama enam bulan ini. Aku ini tunanganmu, _chagi_. Kamu menunggu apa lagi?", tanya Siwon sudah merasa jengah dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah naik tingkat itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu ingin memiliki Sungmin sepenuhnya. Ia sudah terlalu jatuh ke dalam cinta _yeoja_ kelinci itu. Setelah tiga tahun mengejar cinta Sungmin, akhirnya Siwon diterima oleh Sungmin sebagai kekasih. Siwon bersabar menunggu dua tahun berpacaran, sampai akhirnya Sungmin mau bertunangan dengannya. Kini setelah enam bulan hidup bersama dan bertunangan selama satu tahun, Sungmin tetap tidak ingin 'naik kelas'. Siwon mulai frustasi.

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Siwon. "Bersabarlah sampai aku bisa menata hati.", jawab Sungmin singkat, penuh misteri. "Huaaaa~ Lapar! Ayo kita makan!", ajak Sungmin, sebelum Siwon bertanya tentang pernyataannya barusan.

'_Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku, Minnie?'_, tanya Siwon di dalam hatinya sembari mengikuti Sungmin ke arah dapur.

**.**

**oOo…::TBC::…oOo**

**.**

* * *

_Thanks to: _

_Ayu Fitria II, choelly, Chikyumin, hera triana, ming0101, Gina, ANAKNYADONGHAE, , kerorokeyen, Guest1, Guest2. Guest3,  
_

_and all of Silent Readers...  
_

_Thanks For Reading and Give me Support  
_

Finished on Friday, 16 November 2012, Jakarta 11:10 am

Published on 16/11/12 at FB and WP


	3. Chapter 3

SREEET! Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menjauhi kerumunan teman se_gank_nya. "Kyuhyun, _wae geurae_?", tanya Sungmin bingung, menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdesir takut.

Kyuhyun berhenti, menghentakkan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. "Benar kamu masih berhubungan dengan Donghae di luar sekolah?", tanya Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap tangan beserta barang curiannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, melihat kejujuran pada mata bening _yeoja_ itu. "Ternyata benar, kamu selingkuh di belakangku.", simpul Kyuhyun tanpa mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Kyu. Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapa pun. Donghae itu hanya sahabatku dan kamu tahu semua itu. Justru kenapa kamu bersikap _over protective_ kepadaku?", jelas Sungmin, mencengkram kuat tangan Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu tidak berpaling dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya. Napasnya terlihat berat, menahan amarah. "Kamu tahu jawabannya. Jangan tanyakan hal tak berguna seperti itu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.", pinta Kyuhyun, melepas cengkraman Sungmin dengan halus.

Satu Januari adalah ulang tahun Sungmin. Hari ini teman _gank_ MR mengajak Sungmin berkumpul di sekolah mereka, sepertinya akan diadakan acara kejutan untuk _yeoja_ itu. Minggu lalu Sungmin dan _gank_nya_ hang out_ di _mall_, lalu beberapa dari mereka membeli sebuah hadiah untuk Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah mengetahui rencana teman-temannya itu, namun Sungmin berpikiran positif. Ia berharap teman-temannya tidak mengerjainya.

PLUK! Sebuah telur mengenai bahu Sungmin hingga cairannya mengotori pakaian _yeoja_ itu. PLUK! PLUK! Serangan telur membabi buta dari berbagai arah, membuat tubuh Sungmin bau. SRAAAAAK! Sekarang giliran tepung putih menghias sekujur tubuhnya. BYUUUUR! Seember air memperparah keadaan Sungmin. Tubuhnya lengket dengan adonan kue itu.

"_Ya!_ Kalian apa-apaan sih!", teriak Sungmin tak terima. Ia mulai mengejar beberapa temannya yang sudah berlari menghindar. PLUK! Sebuah telur mengenai dahi Sungmin. Sayangnya telur itu tidak pecah. "_YAAAA!_ LEE DONGHAAAAE! _APPO!_", jerit Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya.

"_Huaaahahahaha! Mianhae, Minnie!_", ucap Donghae meminta maaf sambil berlari menghindari Sungmin.

Siang itu terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Sungmin, Donghae dan anggota _gank_ MR. Setelah mereka semua merasakan letih, mereka beristirahat di rumah Victoria yang terletak paling dekat dengan sekolah. Sungmin membersihkan dirinya dan meminjam pakaian ibu Victoria yang cukup di badannya. Setelah rapi, mereka berkumpul di depan rumah Victoria, menikmati udara sejuk di sore hari.

"Lagian sih kamu kenapa nggak bawa baju? Kami sudah memperingatimu. Untung saja pakaian _eomma_ muat di badanmu.", keluh Victoria sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin tertawa cengengesan. "Hehehehe… Aku pikir kalian tidak akan mengerjaiku seperti ini.".

BUUUK! Amber memukul bahu Sungmin. "Kamu pikir mentang-mentang kamu ketua kami, kami tidak bisa mengerjaimu. Hahaha! Rasakan!", ledek Amber, lalu mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sulli dan Seohyun menyisir rambut Sungmin, membantu _yeoja_ itu untuk membersihkan sisa tepung pada rambutnya. "Eh, dimana Kyu-_line_? Donghae juga tiba-tiba menghilang.", celetuk Sulli membuat Sungmin gusar.

"Tadi Donghae bilang ia dipanggil _eomma_-nya, jadi tidak bisa ikut bersama kita. Lagipula kita semua _yeoja_, ia pasti merasa risih.", kata Amber memberitahu.

"Bukannya Kyuhyun itu pacarmu? Kenapa ia tidak ikut mengerjaimu atau dia sudah memberikan hadiah kepadamu, Minnie?", tebak Victoria yang diamini oleh temannya yang lain.

Sungmin menunduk lesu. _'Jangankan memberi hadiah, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja belum.'_, batin Sungmin kecewa.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita datangi rumah Kyuhyun? Kita bisa melihat KyuMin _moment _secara langsung, bukan?", usul Sunny membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya sempurna.

Rumah Kyuhyun cukup jauh dari rumah Victoria, tapi Sungmin seringkali datang ke rumah _namja_ itu bersama anggota Kyu-_line_ lainnya. Sepanjang perjalanan anggota MR memperdebatkan _moment_ apa yang akan terjadi saat Sungmin datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersipu malu setiap memikirkan khayalan teman-temannya itu.

"Kalian mau kemana? Ke rumah Kyu? Tidak perlu!", ucap Minho tanpa basa-basi saat _namja_ itu bertemu dengan para _yeoja_ di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah kami dong!", tepis Amber terpancing emosi.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau bertemu dengan kalian. Lebih baik kalian pulang saja sana!", usir Jonghyun kasar. "Sungmin, Kyuhyun memberikan ini untukmu. _Bye_!", pamitnya setelah memberikan amplop kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk. Ia membuka amplop itu, lalu membaca isinya.

_To: Lee Sungmin_

_Lebih baik kita putus saja. Aku rasa kita tidak ada lagi kecocokan. Mulai detik ini kamu bukan pacarku dan sebaliknya. We are over. Thanks._

_From: Kyuhyun_

**.**

**\(O.o)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta itu didasari oleh Kejujuran, Kepercayaan dan Komunikasi. Tanpa tiga hal itu, seperti meletakkan cinta diatas kayu rapuh di ujung tebing. Hancur berantakan pada waktunya.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 3 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang koridor kantor itu. Setiap karyawan menunduk hormat sambil memberikan salam kepada _yeoja_ itu. Semua orang pasti sudah tahu kedudukan _yeoja_ itu di kantor. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang sebahu, memasuki ruang pribadinya dengan tanda _'Accounting Manager' _di pintunya. Siapapun ingin memiliki _yeoja_ manis berumur dua puluh enam itu sebagai pendamping hidup mereka. Sayangnya, _yeoja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu telah berlabuh pada satu hati.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Choi!", sapa seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pagi ini? Apakah _service_ tuan Choi semalam memuaskan?".

"_Ya_! Berhenti menggodaku, Hyukkie!", marah Sungmin.

Orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie oleh Sungmin, tertawa lepas merasa senang karena berhasil membuat Sungmin marah-marah di pagi hari. "Ingat! Setiap kali kamu marah, maka keriputmu akan bertambah banyak.", nasihat Hyukkie sambil memberikan cermin kepada Sungmin. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi Sungmin untuk memperhatikan setiap guratan yang mungkin akan timbul pada wajah setiap kali ia selesai marah.

"Oh no. Oh no! Aku harus ke salon sebelum keriput ini bertambah lebar.", ujar Sungmin berlebihan. TRAAAK! Sungmin meletakkan cermin berbentuk monyet itu dengan kasar. "Awas ya kalau kamu menggodaku seperti itu lagi! Kau menyebalkan, Hyukkie!".

"Tuh kan! Masih marah-marah terus. Kamu sedang PMS ya?", goda Hyukkie sekali lagi. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sudahlah, Minnie. Kamu itu cantik sejak lahir. Kecantikan murni, tanpa operasi. Jadi untuk apa kamu khawatir? Siwon, si _Prince Charming_, sudah di dalam genggamanmu dan ia sangat mencintaimu. _You're like princess in fairy tale. I am jealous. Huft_!", keluh Hyukkie iri.

Sungmin memandang langit dari jendela ruangannya. _'Aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu kenyataannya.'_, batin Sungmin sedih. _Yeoja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya, menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya.

**.**

**(T.T)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(T.T)**

**.**

Sungmin melangkah pergi dari kerumunan teman se_gank_nya yang menatapnya bingung. Tidak ada kata-kata. Tidak ada air mata. Hanya kehampaan yang menghias relung hati Sungmin. _Yeoja_ tomboy itu berjalan pelan ke arah rumahnya. Perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan itu tidak dirasakan oleh kakinya. Hanya instingnya yang bekerja, membawanya ke jalan yang benar menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin memainkan keyboard miliknya. Berulang kali ia menyanyikan lagu yang sangat memilukan. Berhari-hari Sungmin selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap waktu senggangnya setelah pulang sekolah. Eomma dan Appa-nya sempat bertanya mengenai lagu yang tiba-tiba disukai oleh Sungmin, lagu lama yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sungmin hanya menjawab ia senang dengan lagu itu. Ia selalu menangis dalam diam, tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun. Perpisahan ini mengguratkan luka terdalam di hatinya.

'_Kyu, apa salahku sehingga kamu memutuskanku di hari ulang tahunku? Tak bisakah kamu mencari hari lain? Ini menyakitiku terlalu dalam! Kau jahat, Kyu.'._

**.**

**(T.T)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(T.T)**

**.**

Sungmin mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya. Rasa sakit itu kembali merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Sungmin membuka matanya tatkala ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh airmatanya sendiri.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?", tanya Hyukkie, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin atas masa lalunya yang kelam. "Kamu itu terlalu sering melamun, Minnie.".

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Hyukkie—atau bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae. "Mana laporan yang ingin kamu berikan kepadaku pagi ini?", tanya Sungmin dengan senyuman di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak ingin Hyukkie curiga dengan sikapnya. Sungmin hanya ingin terlihat tegar dan cantik di depan semua orang. _She wants to look perfect_!

"Ini laporan bulan lalu dan bulan ini, sepertinya ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi.", kata Hyukkie mengawali laporannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, mulai memeriksa laporan di depannya dengan sesakma. '_Fighting, Lee Sungmin! Lupakan masa lalu. Fokus pada kerjaanmu!'_, batin Sungmin memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**\(^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**r(o^/^o)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(o^/^o)7**

**.**

**.**

_**Biarkan aku menatap pelangi, meninggalkan awan mendung. Jangan usik diriku lagi! Jangan kembali untuk membuatku menangis! Aku hanya ingin bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hai, _chagi_!_ Are you ready_?", tanya Siwon sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Siwon. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia ngambek kepada tunangannya itu. "Lepaskan aku!", kata Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Siwon. "Kamu tahu ini jam berapa? Kenapa baru pulang? Seenaknya saja memintaku untuk berdandan dari sambungan telepon seperti itu. Kamu tidak tahu aku khawatir selama kamu belum pulang. Aku sebal!".

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan kekasihnya itu. "Ya ampuuuuun! Kelinciku tambah imut saja kalau marah.", goda Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudah jangan marah terus. Ayo kita berangkat!".

Malam ini adalah malam natal. Keluarga Siwon mengajak Sungmin untuk berkumpul bersama mereka, tentu saja keluarga Sungmin juga diundang oleh keluarga kaya itu. Sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga Choi untuk berkumpul selama malam natal sampai pergantian tahun. Keluarga besar ini memang sibuk sepanjang tahun mengurus perusahaan besar milik mereka, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan tradisi ini agar keakraban diantara saudara masih terjalin dengan baik.

Siwon membuka pintu mobil di sisi Sungmin, lalu membantu kekasihnya itu turun dari dalam mobil. Siwon melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sungmin, mengeratkan tubuh keduanya. Walau acara malam ini adalah acara kumpul keluarga dan kerabat dekat, suasana formal terlihat jelas di dalamnya. Setelan jas dan gaun malam mendominasi di dalam rumah mewah itu. Tidak aneh, karena keluarga Choi juga mengundang para kliennya malam ini.

"Sungminnie!", sapa Jiwon—adik Siwon—sumringah. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memeluk tubuh calon kakak iparnya dengan erat. "_I miss you_!", ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kita baru saja bertemu dua hari yang lalu.".

"Ah, tetap saja aku merindukanmu, _eonni_! _Oppa_, aku pinjam dulu _eonni_-ku ya! _Hush! Hush!_ Pergilah ke kawanan pria-pria berwajah serius itu.", usir Jiwon kepada kakak satu-satunya itu. Siwon dan Sungmin hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap over protektif milik Jiwon.

"Hati-hati dengan _yeoja_ jadi-jadian ini, ya _chagi_.", bisik Siwon memperingati Sungmin. CUP! Siwon mengecup pipi Sungmin, sebelum ia berlalu pergi ke arah _aboji_ dan para kliennya.

Jiwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan sindiran _oppa_-nya itu. "_Haaaah_! Dasar _oppa_ menyebalkan! Ayo, _eonni_!".

Sungmin dan Jiwon menghampiri Nyonya Choi dan para _yeoja_—kerabat keluarga itu. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, dipenuhi oleh obrolan-obrolan khas _yeoja_ sambil menunggu _namja_ mereka berbisnis dengan para klien.

"Minnie, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan sepupuku. Ia baru datang dari Jepang.", ajak Siwon sambil menarik Sungmin dari kumpulan ibu-ibu eksekutif muda itu.

"_Omonim_, aku pergi sebentar ya!", pamit Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah, calon menantumu sangat cantik, Choi. Aku iri padamu.", ucap salah seorang tamu keluarga Choi, yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Sungmin. Pipi Sungmin bersemu saat pendengarannya menangkap obrolan-obrolan mereka yang memuji dirinya.

Mata kelinci itu melihat sosok tinggi kurus yang tidak asing baginya. Punggung hangat itu. Tawa renyah yang membahana. Kulit putihnya dan jangan lupakan seringai yang terpatri di kedua sudut bibirnya. DEG! Sungmin yakin matanya tidak salah mengenali sosok di hadapannya itu—berjarak beberapa meter darinya dan Siwon. Sosok _namja_ itu terpahat sempurna dalam memori Sungmin. Ia bisa mengenalinya walau berjarak cukup jauh darinya. NYUUT! Dada Sungmin bergemuruh, merasakan sensasi nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang. _'Jangan katakan dia sepupu Siwon!'_.

Siwon menepuk bahu _namja_ itu—sosok yang sedaritadi diperhatikan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu menolehkan wajahnya, memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Siwon dan orang di sampingnya—Sungmin. "Perkenalkan. Ini tunanganku, Lee Sungmin.", ucap Siwon kepada _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai. "Cantik. Kau minta bantuan dukun mana untuk mendapatkannya, Won?", sindir _namja_ itu yang langsung mendapat pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Enak saja. Aku memenangkan hatinya dengan cintaku.", balas Siwon jujur.

"Cih! Kata-katamu klise sekali.", ejek _namja_ itu. "Cho Kyuhyun!", lanjutnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, memandang wajah _namja_ itu—Kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin yang memucat. "_Hello! Are you fine_?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit jengah dengan sikap Sungmin. "_Hyung_, sepertinya ia terpesona dengan ketampananku.".

Siwon mengusap bahu Sungmin pelan. "_Chagiya, neo gwenchana_?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Eh?". Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang?", tanya Siwon semakin cemas, karena wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat dan ia tidak merespon apapun.

"_Aniya, gwenchana_!", jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hahahaha… Sungmin-_ah_, kamu mengagumi wajah tampanku ya? Akui sajalah.", kata Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya, kesal mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan gemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia muak melihat wajah _namja_ di depannya itu. Seluruh kenangan yang ia pendam, kini terbongkar lagi. Sungmin menarik ujung jas Siwon pelan. "Aku sedikit kurang enak badan. Bisa kamu antar aku pulang, Wonnie?".

"Baiklah.", jawab Siwon singkat. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Minnie sedang tidak enak badan. Lain kali kita mengobrol lebih banyak.", pamit Siwon kepada Kyuhyun dan kerabatnya yang berada bersama mereka.

"_Mianhae._ Aku pamit.", ucap Sungmin agak sungkan, karena ia membuat obrolan mereka berakhir singkat.

"Oh tidak masalah. Jaga kesehatanmu, Minnie-_ah_!", balas Shim Changmin, sepupu Siwon yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"_Ya_! Siwon-_hyung_, jaga baik-baik kekasihmu itu sebelum ia terjerat pesonaku.", teriak Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon pergi mejauh.

"_Oh shut up, Magnae_! Penyakit percaya dirimu sudah _overlimit_.", keluh Jung Yunho—sepupu jauh keluarga Choi, sekaligus _partner_ bisnis keluarga itu.

"Hahahaha! Lihat saja! Aku juga bisa menjerat Jae-_noona_ oleh ketampananku.".

"_In Your Dream! Huh_!", cibir Kim Jaejoong—istri Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menarik Yunho pergi dari obrolan tidak bermutu itu. Pasti setelah ini Kyuhyun hanya akan membangga-banggakan dirinya dengan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki. Hanya Changmin—_crime team_-nya—yang mampu mengimbangi pikiran-pikiran jenius Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya cenderung di luar nalar itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Choi dan keluarganya, Sungmin dan Siwon kembali ke apartemen mereka. Sungmin hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Ia memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela mobil, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Siwon yang bernada khawatir.

'_Ada apa denganmu, Minnie? Kumohon berbahagialah bersamaku. Aku lelah melihat parasmu yang tertekan selama ini.', _ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Sungmin, berharap belaiannya dapat menenangkan _yeoja_ itu. Lalu Siwon melesatkan mobilnya ke arah apartemennya. Ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera berbaring di atas ranjang.

'_Kyuhyun, kenapa kamu harus kembali? Aku sudah mulai menerima kehidupanku ini. Aku sudah akan melupakanmu, tapi kenapa kamu kembali? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaanku padamu saat ini. Wonnie-ah, mianhae. Sepertinya aku akan menyakitimu.',_ batin Sungmin sedih, sambil membelai wajah Siwon yang terlelap di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**(T,T)…::****TBC::…(Y.Y)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished at 08/12/2012 03:20 pm in Jakarta, Indonesia**

**First published at yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com (03/01/2013 01:00 am)**

* * *

_Yuya minta maaf karena update lama, krn beberapa hal yg terjadi kmrn2... #curcol#_

_Terima kasih u/ semua readers yg sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar._

_Komentar kalian semangatku!_

_Terimakasih juga kepada Silent Readers. Semoga cepat bertobat._

_Masalah Flashback, Yuya memang senang banget ga nulis FLasback On ataupun END di FF ini, krn akan banyak bgt Flashbacknya. Hmm... tenang aja, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit sekali flashback. Jadi dimohon baca dg teliti dan sabar ya..._

_Yuya usahakan update kilat, tapi ga janji. Doakan saja. _

_Terimakasih. Bolehkah saya meminta review?_

_Annyeong ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Siwon merangkul Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu tidak terjatuh. Sepertinya Sungmin terlihat kurang sehat malam itu. Kamu tidak akan mengerti keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya, Siwon-ssi! Selama Cho Kyuhyun masih hadir dalam kehidupan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"_Ya_! Siwon-_hyung_, jaga baik-baik kekasihmu itu sebelum ia terjerat pesonaku.", teriak Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon pergi mejauh. Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar guyonan sepupunya itu. Guyonan yang sepertinya telah menjadi kenyataan.

"_Oh shut up, Magnae_! Penyakit percaya dirimu sudah _overlimit_.", keluh Jung Yunho—sepupu jauh keluarga Choi, sekaligus _partner_ bisnis keluarga itu.

"Hahahaha! Lihat saja! Aku juga bisa menjerat Jae-_noona_ oleh ketampananku.".

"_In Your Dream! Huh_!", cibir Kim Jaejoong—istri Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menarik Yunho pergi dari obrolan tidak bermutu itu.

"_Yeoja_ itu sangat cantik! Dimana Siwon-_hyung_ menemukannya? Hmm… Minnie? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing. Hahaha… Aku mendapatkan mainan menarik.", gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya. Lalu _namja_ itu mengikuti pasangan YunJae untuk kembali berbaur ke dalam pesta keluarga besar Choi.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 4 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, dunia! Semangat Cho Kyuhyun! Hari ini pasti lebih baik dari sebelumnya.", ujar seorang _namja_ tampan bermarga Cho itu. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku seusai tidur panjangnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia akan segera berangkat ke kantor, walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat terlambat. Ini hari pertamanya di kantor, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus sedikit terlambat. Setelah ia memakai setelan jas dan terlihat sangat tampan, Kyuhyun bergegas ke meja makan untuk sarapan setangkup roti. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan jam sarapannya setiap hari.

Saat ia berjalan menuju dapur, sudut matanya menangkap sebuah foto lama di dalam bingkai. Ia mengangkat bingkai itu, menelusuk setiap wajah yang terpampang di dalamnya. Kyu-Line dan _yeoja_ gemuk yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya, Minnie. Delapan tahun lalu, masa-masa SMA Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum. "Apa kabarnya mereka? Sejak kelulusan aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar mereka, terutama dia.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik foto Minnie, kekasihnya itu.

Memori Kyuhyun berputar ke masa lalu dimana ia dan teman-temannya sering melakukan kejahatan—mengusili teman-teman, guru ataupun pedagang di sekitar sekolah. Kisah mereka semakin menarik saat seorang _yeoja_ pindahan masuk ke kelasnya. Minnie, nama panggilan itu yang diingat oleh Kyuhyun, adalah _yeoja_ gemuk, berkulit sawo matang, berkacamata—singkatnya, ia tidak menarik bagi Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _yeoja_ itu sangat pintar, bisa menggeser peringkat Victoria yang selalu nomor satu. Ia juga tidak pernah menduga bahwa _yeoja_ itu bisa menarik perhatian Kyu-Line dalam waktu singkat. Minnie, biarpun ia tidak secantik _yeoja_ lainnya, ia memiliki kepribadian yang menarik.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dadanya berdesir. Ada rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam relung hatinya saat ia mengingat tentang _yeoja_ itu. Berawal dari jawaban tulus Sungmin tentang masa depan, yang pada awalnya hanya main-main, tapi berhasil menyentuh hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih ingat apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu. _'Minnie, bagaimana kalau kamu ternyata berjodoh dengan Seunghyun? Dia terkenal bandel. Terus di masa depan dia itu pecandu narkoba, bandar narkoba, dan segala hal jelek ada pada dirinya.'_, tanya Kyuhyun mengkhayal setelah mereka semua berimajinasi tentang pertemuan mereka di masa depan.

Wajah Minnie terpatri jelas di otak Kyuhyun saat _yeoja_ itu menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh pertanyaan iseng Kyuhyun. _'Aku akan mencintainya setulus hatiku. Aku akan mencoba merubah dia menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jika memang dia jodohku, berarti Tuhan telah menggariskan ia sebagai yang terbaik untukku.'_, jawab Minnie—delapan tahun lalu—dengan senyuman manis di akhir jawabannya.

"Dia wanita yang baik.", puji Kyuhyun sambil mengelus potret Minnie di dalam foto itu. Kyuhyun mengakui Minnie-nya berbeda dari _yeoja_ yang lain. Minnie-nya? Ya, mereka dulu sempat berpacaran beberapa bulan. Kyuhyun pernah memutuskan Minnie, karena kecemburuannya dengan Donghae—salah satu sahabatnya di Kyu-Line. Sebenarnya itu semua hanya alasan klise. Alasan mengapa Kyuhyun memutuskan Minnie dan kembali kepadanya adalah Kyu-Line.

TEEEET! TEEET! Alarm pada ponselnya berbunyi, tanda bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk kerja. Ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu, lalu bergegas keluar _apartment_-nya tanpa sarapan kali ini

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan jemarinya di atas setir mobil saat alunan lagu kesukaannya berdendang. Lampu hijau berubah merah. CKIIIT! Kyuhyun memperlambatkan laju mobilnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar mobil untuk menghilangkan suntuk menunggu lampu berubah hijau kembali. Mobil Kyuhyun tepat berada di samping taman kota. Dua orang kekasih sedang memadu kasih dalam ciuman panas mereka pagi itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan siswa SMA zaman sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Kenangan itu kembali berputar di ingatan Kyuhyun. Delapan tahun lalu di beranda rumah Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Minnie berciuman. Hari itu keduanya sedang bertengkar. Kyu-Line meminta keduanya untuk berbaikan. Wajah Kyuhyun dan Minnie bersemu merah saat mereka dipaksa berciuman di depan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Minnie, begitupun sebaliknya. Semua teman se-_gank_ mereka menjerit senang. Tapi pintarnya Kyuhyun, saat mereka tidak melihat, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Minnie sekilas.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas mengingat kisah menyenangkan itu. Ia merindukan momen-momen seperti itu. "_Hahahaha..._ Masa sih gara-gara ciumanku dia kena cacar air? Ada-ada saja! _Hahahaha..._", tawa Kyuhyun sampai-sampai memegang perutnya yang nyeri.

TIIIIN! TIIIIN! Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ternyata sudah tidak ada mobil di depannya. "Iya. Iya. Sabar.", kata Kyu seakan supir mobil di belakangnya akan mendengar kata-katanya.

Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu? Beberapa hari setelah ciuman mereka, Minnie tidak masuk sekolah karena ia menderita cacar air. Kyuhyun diledek oleh Kyu-Line, karena ia dianggap menyebar virus itu kepada Minnie. Poor, Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam gedung megah itu. Beberapa orang menunduk hormat kepadanya. Wah! Ternyata ia memegang jabatan tinggi di perusahaan itu. Kyuhyun menebar feromon dengan seringainya yang menawan. Karyawati langsung jatuh hati kepada _boss _baru mereka itu. Senyuman Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, hingga...

PLETAAAAK! Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di keningnya.

"_Ya! Appo!_", bentak Kyuhyun menahan sakitnya.

Sang pelaku tidak meminta maaf. Ia menarik telinga Kyuhyun sampai ke depan meja besar di dalam ruangan itu. Ia duduk di atas kursi empuk—khas milik Direktur Utama. "Bagus ya, Kyu! Kamu terlambat di hari pertamamu. Dimana etikamu sebagai kepala kantor?".

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya, bosan. "Ya... Ya... Ya... Aku hanya telat...", jawab Kyuhyun meremehkan sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Satu setengah jam saja.", lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

BRAAAK! "KETERLALUAN!", teriak orang tadi, merasa kesal melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Kyuhyun bukan anak nakal, bahkan dia anak yang pintar dan penurut. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun seringkali jahil, congkak dan seenak-enaknya. Semua sikap itu kadang-kadang membuat sang _Appa_ pusing melayaninya. Di satu waktu Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sangat serius dan disiplin, tapi di lain waktu dia akan menjadi ceroboh dan meremehkan semua hal. Ia terlihat seperti memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda.

"Maaf, _appa_. Aku kecapekan. Kemarin aku menghadiri pesta tahun baru bersama temanku. Lain kali tidak akan aku ulang.", kata Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyesal.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursinya. "Terserah padamu saja. Sekarang pergilah ke ruanganmu. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik.", pinta _appa_ Kyuhyun-lebih tepatnya megusir _namja_ tampan itu.

"Baiklah. _Annyeong, appa_!".

**.**

**\(O.o)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta itu datang kembali, mengusik hidupmu dan menumbuhkan luka, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Menerimanya atau mencari kebahagiaan lain?**_

**.**

CKLEK! Cahaya memenuhi _apartment_ itu. Dua orang _namja_ masuk ke dalamnya. Sang tuan rumah terlihat sedikit merapikan beberapa barang yang tergeletak asal di atas meja tamu. "Ayo, Kyu! Jangan sungkan-sungkan!", ujar Siwon—sang tuan rumah—kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebagai balasan atas tata krama Siwon. Walau mereka sepupu dekat, Siwon tetap saja seperti orang lain di depannya. _Namja_ kekar itu bersikap terlalu formal kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap takjub pada _apartment_ mewah itu. Terlihat sentuhan wanita dimana-mana. "Kamu tinggal bersama kekasihmu?", tebak Kyuhyun.

"Tunangan, Kyu!", protes Siwon yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Ah sama saja!", bela Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di _apartment_ Siwon selarut ini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, kerjasama antar dua perusahaan.

Siwon membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Berbeda. Kekasih itu belum tentu akan menikah, tapi tunangan adalah calon istri. Aku yakin dapat menikahinya.", jawab Siwon diplomatis.

Bibir Kyuhyun maju beberapa senti, mencibir Siwon. "_Oooowh… So sweet_! Pantas saja kau jadi _playboy_ kas kakap, tuan Choi.", sindir Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya.

PLAAAK! "Enak saja. _Playboy_ itu kamu. Sudah berapa banyak _yeoja_ yang kamu sakiti, karena ulahmu itu? Bahkan kamu tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi dengan semua jari yang kamu miliki. Dasar!", kata Siwon membela dirinya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal di Amerika. Dunianya penuh dengan gemerlap kota malam. Pesona Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditampik oleh siapapun. Ia bergonta-ganti pasangan seperti berganti pakaian dalam. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengena di hatinya. Semua terasa hambar katanya. Entahlah Kyuhyun sudah _'mencicipi'_ semua _'mangsa'_nya itu, atau hanya bualannya saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Ayo kita selesaikan saja pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak ingin menginap di sini. Aku ini bukan perusak hubungan orang lain ya, terutama sepupuku sendiri.", elaknya. Kyuhyun merasa sebal jika urusan pribadinya disinggung, apalagi mengenai cap _playboy_ yang sudah disandangnya beberapa tahun ini.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Oh, baiklah!", jawabnya, menaruh laptopnya di samping laptop Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun begitu serius mengerjakan proyek mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari seorang _yeoja_ masuk ke _apartment_ itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu—Sungmin—terkejut melihat kedua _'mantan kekasih'_nya di ruang tamu. Yang satu mantan kekasih dalam arti sebenarnya. Yang lainnya mantan kekasih dalam artian tingkatan lebih tinggi—tunangan. Kedua _namja_ itu terlihat asyik dalam perdebatan mereka, membuat Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia menikmati suasana seperti ini, mengingatkannya kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae di masa lalu.

"Sejak kapan kamu di sana, chagi?", tanya Siwon saat menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan intens.

Sungmin terkejut. Ia tersenyum manis ke tunangannya itu. "Sejak tadi. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Sepertinya kalian sangat serius.", jawab Sungmin apa adanya.

"Selamat malam, kakak ipar. Maaf aku meminjam Hulk ini dulu.", sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat sakit dada Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini di hidupnya.

Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya. "Selamat malam, Kyu. Pinjam saja sepuasmu. Hahaha…".

Siwon memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Ia mengecup pipi mulus _yeoja_ mungil itu. "_I miss you, dear_. Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?", bisik Siwon sambil menggelayut manja di sisi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus punggung tangan Siwon, menyalurkan rasa nyaman ke _namja_ itu. "Mianhae. Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku ada rapat malam ini. Hmm… Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan makanan untuk kalian?", tawar Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"_Ya_! Kalian ini! Masih ada aku di sini. Jangan berbuat mesum di depanku! Aku ini masih di bawah umur", protes Kyuhyun sebal. Ia menyingkirkan laptop di depannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakangnya. "Kalian membuatku iri!".

Sungmin dan Siwon tertawa pelan. Sungmin berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dadanya, antara kepahitan di masa lalu dan harapan kebahagiaan di masa depan. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin pergi ke arah dapur. _Yeoja_ manis itu ingin membuatkan waffle untuk cemilan kedua _namja_ pekerja keras itu.

"Kalian itu usianya sama, tahu!", jelas Siwon, kembali berkutat pada laporannya.

"Sama?". Kyuhyun bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia meminta jawaban lebih dari Siwon. "Dua puluh enam? Aku pikir dia lebih muda dariku, _hyung_.".

"Wajahmu tuh tua! Ayo, kerjakan lagi sembari menunggu Sungmin membuatkan cemilan untuk kita.".

Tak selang beberapa lama, aroma sedap memenuhi _apartment_ itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia berlari ke arah dapur, lalu memeluk tubuh calon sepupu ipar-nya itu. Sungmin tersenyum, mendapati seseorang yang ia kira sedang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Jangan begini, Wonnie. Nanti Kyu melihat.", ujar Sungmin malu.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Lepaskan Sungmin-ku!".

DEG! Jantung Sungmin berdebar cepat saat suara interupsi itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang tertawa jahil dalam jarak dekat. Hampir saja Sungmin menjatuhkan waffle yang baru saja ia sajikan di atas piring di tangannya itu. Kyuhyun berlari menghindari amukan Siwon, sedangkan Sungmin terpaku. Kakinya terasa lemas.

"Kalian makan saja ini. Aku akan mengganti baju dulu. Wonnie, tolong nanti bersihkan piringnya ya.", ucap Sungmin beralasan. Ia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kenangan itu selalu mengganggunya di saat Kyuhyun berdekatan dengannya. Untung saja Sungmin memang belum berbenah diri, sehingga ia bisa menjadikan ini sebagai alasan yang tepat.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah asyik dengan makanan di depannya. Setelah makan, keduanya melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Energi mereka sudah terisi penuh, sehingga mereka bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun baru saja merapikan laptop dan laporannya. Ia berkeliling _apartment_ Siwon, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan guyonannya nanti di depan sepupunya yang lain. Siwon sendiri pun sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

Mata Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat satu sosok yang ia kenal dalam album foto. Ia hanya iseng membuka album-album foto yang terletak di meja kayu dekat televisi. Kyuhyun mencermati potret yang mungkin ia kenal itu. _'Minnie dan gank-nya? Kenapa ini ada di sini?'_, batin Kyuhyun bingung. Bukan hanya ada satu, tapi hampir seluruh album foto itu terisi dengan sosok Minnie di dalamnya. _'Lee Sungmin? Sungminnie? Minnie-ah?'_. Kyuhyun baru menyadari apa yang selama ini ia rasa aneh terhadap _yeoja_ berstatus tunangan sepupunya itu.

CKLEK! "Wonnie, apakah kau masih lama? Aku du—". Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong saat tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan _yeoja_ manis itu. Sungmin tersentak kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba serius kepadanya. Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa terancam.

"Kamu siswi di Shappire Blue High School delapan tahun lalu?", tanya Kyuhyun memperkuat cengkraman tangannya.

Sungmin meringis. "Aww!", rintihnya kesakitan. _Yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuhnya kepada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin mundur selangkah. "Kamu ketua _gank_ _Mouse and Rabbit_?", desis Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin yang membuat Sungmin merinding.

Sungmin berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram pegangannya. "I-iya!", jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menepis lengan mungil itu kasar. Ia memutar tubuhnya, merasa sangat dibohongi oleh _yeoja_ di hadapannya tadi. "_Damn_! Jadi kamu Minnie-ku! Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?", ucap Kyuhyun dengan intonasi marah, namun volume suara yang kecil. Ia tidak ingin Siwon mengetahui dirinya sedang menginterograsi tunangan tersayangnya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Ia tersudutkan di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kamu sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Lee Sungmin. Itu namaku sejak aku lahir. Jadi ini semua kesalahanmu!", tuding Sungmin tak ingin disalahkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kesal. "Tapi kamu tidak bilang kamu itu Minnie.".

"Apa aku harus mengatakan itu? Aneh sekali rasanya kalau aku mengatakan aku ini Minnie, orang yang pernah kamu kenal delapan tahun lalu. Aku bukan Minnie yang dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Camkan itu baik-baik.", bela Sungmin tegas. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Kenangan pahit itu memang ada sebagai luka, tapi ia tidak ingin terluka seumur hidupnya.

SREEEET! Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin, meletakkannya tepat di samping kanan-kiri wajah _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin tersudutkan di depan pintu. Napas Kyuhyun yang memburu, menerpa wajah manisnya. Kyuhyun melotot kepadanya, tapi Sungmin juga membalas tatapan _namja_ itu dengan tajam. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sungmin. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau masih milikku. Kita tidak pernah putus sebelumnya. Kau ak—".

"Kyu! Kamu ingin pulang sekarang?". Suara Siwon terdengar mendekat ke arah keduanya. Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia memastikan apakah Siwon melihatnya, tapi sepertinya Siwon masih berada di ruangan lain.

BLAM! Pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Ceklek! Sungmin menguncinya dari dalam. _Yeoja_ itu merosot di belakang pintu. Dadanya sesak. Kepalanya pusing. Rasa takut itu memenuhi relung hatinya. Saat Kyuhyun lengah tadi, Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun yang mengendur, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dirasa aman.

Kyuhyun memukul dinding di samping pintu, merasa kesal saat Sungmin berhasil lolos darinya. Ia ingin permasalahan ini diselesaikan. Banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya. Sungmin benar-benar mengusik ketenangannya.

TAP! Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Hei! Ada apa? Wah! Kamu ingin menggoda Sungmin-ku ya? Sudah sana pulang! Sungmin terancam jika kau berlama-lama di sini. Hush! Hush!", usir Siwon setelah memberikan semua barang-barang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan emosinya saat kata Sungmin-ku meluncur di bibir Siwon. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mendekati Sungmin sekali lagi. "_Hyung_, besok kita diskusikan masalah kantor di sini lagi ya!", usul Kyuhyun beralasan.

Siwon memicingkan matanya, merasa curiga dengan magnae yang terkenal berotak iblis itu. "SHIRREO! Kita akan diskusikan semua itu di kantor. Lagipula besok kita akan mempresentasikan laporan ini. Sudah sana! Pergi cepat!".

BLAM! Siwon membanting pintu _apartment_-nya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun hampir saja membanting laptopnya, karena diperlakukan semena-mena oleh sepupunya itu. "Awas kalian! Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon, aku pastikan kalian tidak akan bersatu, karena Minnie milikku!".

**.**

**.**

**\(O.o)/…::TBC::…(TOT)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 07 January 2013, 08:30 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yg sudah membaca FF ini dari awal atau yang baru saja membaca. Maaf, Yuya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, tapi Yuya akan membalas secara umum. Semoga berkenan!

**Q: Apa akan ada pair SiBum di sini?**

_A: Sepertinya nggak ada, fokus ke KyuMin dan SiMin._

**Q: Alurnya jangan ribet-ribet. Jangan kebanyakan Flashback. **

_A: Memang alurnya seperti itu, tapi selanjutnya akan alur normal kok._

**Q: Donghae kemana? Kenapa tidak ada lagi di cerita?**

_A: Sejak lulus SMA, Sungmin putus hubungan dengan Donghae dkk. Mungkin akan muncul lagi._

**Q: Kenapa KyuMin bisa HTS setelah lulus? Kenapa Kyuhyun menghina Sungmin pdhl dia nembak duluan?**

_A: Nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa mereka HTSan. Mereka juga jadian karena keegoisan Kyuhyun. Pasti Yuya akan jelasin alasan Kyuhyun._

**Q: Kyu salahpaham dg hubungan HaeMin?**

_A: Iya. Pdhl mrk hanya bersahabat. Sungmin sayang sekali kepada Hae, udah dianggap seperti adek. Jadi dia nggak rela kalau Kyu melarangnya bergaul dg Hae lagi._

**Q: Berasa kisah nyata. Terinspirasi darimana?**

_A: Kisah nyataku sendiri. Aku masukan semua Flashback itu dari kisah nyataku. Tapi untuk alur depannya, hanya imajinasi._

Sekian dariku.

Terima kasih! Mohon diREVIEW lagi ya~


	5. Chapter 5

"Sungmin?", panggil Siwon setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Buka pintunya. Ini aku, Siwon!", lanjutnya kembali mengetuk pintu.

Setelah mengusir Kyuhyun dari _apartment_-nya, Siwon ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia mengantuk. Terlalu lama bekerja di depan laptop membuat matanya sakit. Siwon tidak bisa membuka pintu kamarnya, karena dikunci oleh Sungmin dari dalam. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sungmin tidak pernah mengunci pintu, walau pun rekan atau karyawannya datang ke _apartment_ untuk bekerja sama.

'_Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa dia ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?'_, tanya Siwon sambil menatap pintu kamar dan pintu depan _apartment_ bergantian. Ia mulai merasa curiga dengan tunangan dan sepupunya. Siwon menggelengkan kepala, mengusir rasa curiga yang mulai masuk ke otaknya. Ia tidak ingin menaruh rasa ragu kepada Sungmin atas cinta yang selama ini mereka jalin. Kau terlalu polos, Choi Siwon. Semua itu hanya klise semata.

"Minnie! Tolong buka pintunya. Aku ingin masuk!", teriak Siwon saat pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Sungmin sepertinya sudah tertidur. Siwon pun menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Syukurlah sofa itu bisa dibaringkan seperti ranjang pada umumnya.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 5 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie! _We need to talk_!", kata Kyuhyun saat Sungmin baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kantornya.

Sungmin _shock_ melihat sosok Kyuhyun di lobby kantornya. Ia menoleh ke arah luar, berharap mobil Siwon sudah menghilang dari wilayah gedung besar itu. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sungmin melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak ingin menyerah. Ia terus mengejar Sungmin sampai ke dalam lift.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu melayangkan aksi diam seribu bahasa. "Kita harus bicara. Aku patut mendapatkan penjelasan darimu.", ujar Kyuhyun, mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat.

KLING! Pintu lift terbuka. Beberapa karyawan masuk ke dalam lift itu, memaksa Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya karena tidak ingin dianggap membuat kekacauan di kantor orang lain. Mereka berdua terdiam di sisi belakang lift. Lift terus naik ke lantai atas, menurunkan beberapa orang. Sialnya, ruangan Sungmin berada di lantai paling atas gedung itu.

KLING! Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Kali ini penumpang lift itu sudah mencapai lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Karyawan lain keluar dari lift, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang akan melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin. "Jangan menghindar dariku. _We must talk now._", paksa Kyuhyun dengan suara lantang. Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering beberapa kali sejak semenit yang lalu, tapi dihiraukannya.

TAK! Sungmin melepas pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di pergelangan lengannya. Ia mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "_I don't have time and your phone is ringing_.". KLEK! Sungmin menekan tombol lift, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan lift itu.

SREEEET! Pintu lift tertutup sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengejar kepergian Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu memukul dinding lift. Kesal. "_Yoboseyo_!", jawab Kyuhyun atas panggilan di ponselnya yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi.

"_Ya_! Kenapa menjawab selantang itu?", kesal seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon. "Dimana kau, Kyu? Kamu lupa? Pagi ini kita harus mempresentasikan projek ke depan dewan direksi kedua perusahaan kita.", lanjut orang itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh _shit_! Aku lupa. Aku akan segera ke sana, _hyung_.", balas Kyuhyun, langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Choi Siwon—si penelepon.

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tidak sabar dengan laju lift yang ia rasa sangat lambat. Berbeda sekali dengan pemikirannya atas lift ini beberapa menit lalu. Urusan Sungmin bisa ia kesampingkan dulu. Masalah kantor lebih penting. Oh, dewasa sekali kau, Mr. Cho!

**.**

**.**

**\(O.o)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(TOT)**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi buruk Sungmin belum berakhir. _Namja_ bermarga Cho yang menyandang status _'mantan kekasih'_ Sungmin, terus saja datang ke kantor _yeoja_ manis itu. Setiap pagi, jam makan siang dan waktu pulang kantor, selalu ada Kyuhyun di sekitarnya. Sungmin berusaha mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun dan tidak ingin menceritakan apapun pada orang lain. Beberapa karyawan perusahaan itu merasa curiga dengan _namja_ yang selalu mendekati Sungmin beberapa hari ini. Ada hubungan apa Sungmin dengan _namja_ itu?

"Min, kenapa kamu tidak mau makan di kantin?", tanya Hyukkie saat ia memberikan sebuah laporan yang harus di-_audit _Sungmin di ruangannya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia memang sudah menyantap bekal makan siangnya—yang terpaksa ia buat, agar bisa menghindari Kyuhyun—namun permasalahan ini terlalu banyak menyita pikiran Sungmin. Ia terlihat sangat depresi.

"Apa karena _namja_ aneh itu?", tanya Hyukkie ingin tahu saat Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, yang sama sejak dua hari lalu. "Siapa dia sebenarnya, Min?".

Sungmin fokus dengan laporan di depannya. Ia hanya ingin menyimpan luka itu sendirian. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain turut dalam masalahnya, termasuk Hyukkie ataupun Siwon. Ah, Siwon! Sungmin bingung harus menjelaskan permasalahan ini darimana. Ia sadar, bahwa masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun harus diketahui oleh Siwon. Setidaknya sekarang mereka bertunangan dan Siwon pantas mengetahui segala hal terpaut dengannya. Tapi… Ah! Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menjadi sepupu Siwon? Sepupu terdekatnya. Seandainya mereka tidak mengenal, mungkin Sungmin lebih mudah menjelaskan semua ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Siwon ataupun hubungan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. _Argh_! Dia harus berbuat apa?

Sungmin menjambak rambutnya di saat rasa pusing itu menyerang dirinya. Tubuh Sungmin lambung ke kiri. Ia hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya, jika Hyukkie tidak menahannya. "_Hoeeeeks_!". Perut Sungmin melilit. Ia mual. Setiap kali ia merasa tertekan, _maag_-nya pasti akan sangat bermasalah. Tidak heran jika Sungmin biasanya akan merasa pusing dan mual pada waktu bersamaan.

Hyukkie menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengenal betul sahabatnya itu. _Yeoja_ energik itu dapat menebak ada permasalahan serius antara Sungmin, _namja_ itu dan Siwon. "Kamu pasti telat makan lagi! Kamu itu punya _maag_ kronis dan _anemia_. Kenapa sih selalu bandel?", omel Hyukkie, sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil gelas itu, meneguknya sampai habis. "_Aniyo. Gwenchana_. Jangan cemas. Aku hanya kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pekerjaan.", elak Sungmin, mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Ia memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke atas laporan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie memutar bola matanya, kesal dengan aksi diam sahabatnya itu. Sungmin memang tipe _introvert_. Segala sesuatu ia pendam sendiri. "Iya. Pekerjaan menghindar dari _namja_ itu. Sudahlah, Min. Kamu tidak bisa menghindar dariku. Ceritakan saja padaku. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat ingin berbicara serius denganmu, sedangkan kamu selalu saja menjauh darinya? Kalian ini ada apa? Min, kamu masih punya orang di sekelilingmu yang sayang padamu. Jangan pendam semua masalah sendirian. Aku tidak ingin—".

SREEEET! SREEEET! Sungmin menandatangani laporan yang baru saja ia audit itu. "Ada beberapa kesalahan di sana. Tolong dirapikan lagi, ya Hyukkie. Aku ingin perbaikannya siang ini juga. Terima kasih.", potong Sungmin sambil memberikan laporan itu kepada Hyukkie. "Jika tidak ada laporan yang perlu aku lihat, kamu bisa kembali ke mejamu untuk memperbaiki laporan itu.", lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Hyukkie menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang mengusirnya dengan halus. "_Baiklah. Annyeong_.".

Sungmin melepas kacamata, memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pening. Sepertinya ia memang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin terus-menerus membohongi dirinya sendiri atau pun orang lain.

Selama ini Sungmin berusaha merubah semua penampilannya dan juga menata hatinya untuk kebahagiaannya di masa depan. Ia menjauh dari kehidupan masa lalunya, bersembunyi dari teman-teman se-SMA-nya. Ketika kebahagiaan itu sedikit lagi menjadi miliknya, Kyuhyun datang menghancurkan semuanya. _Aniya_! Bukan Kyuhyun sumber masalah ini. Semua ini kesalahannya. Murni kesalahannya. Seharusnya Sungmin bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan menggantikan cintanya kepada Siwon, tapi Sungmin terus saja menyimpan kenangan itu di dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang yang mengenalkan keindahan cinta, persahabatan dan juga permainan di dalamnya. Sungmin tahu dia bukanlah _yeoja_ cantik seperti yang lainnya. Dia sadar betul akan hal itu, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun dan _gank_-nya bisa mempermainkannya seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati untuk dicintai.

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Di hari ulangtahunnya, ia berharap Kyuhyun akan menciptakan sebuah kenangan manis. Harapan tinggal harapan. Ulangtahun itu menjadi ulangtahun terburuk baginya. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia sesali. Ia menyesal ketika ia menerima Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya lagi dan tetap memaafkan _namja_ itu. Sebuah tulisan jujur dari Kyuhyun di lembar buku _diary_-nya itu menyakiti hati Sungmin. Sekali lagi ia memaafkan Kyuhyun, memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi bagi _namja_ itu. Ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa menyesali semua perbuatannya dan mulai mencintainya. Aaaaah~ Cinta itu membuat orang bodoh. Sampai saat ini Sungmin menjadi bodoh atas rasa cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Min, aku ingin bicara padamu. Beri aku kesempatan.", mohon Kyuhyun di depan lobby, saat Sungmin akan menaiki sebuah taksi yang ia pesan malam itu.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mengakhiri segalanya. "Baiklah.", jawab _yeoja_ itu singkat.

Sekarang kedua orang itu berada di sebuah café, menegak secangkir kopi dalam diam. Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa perbincangan. Kyuhyun merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia menelan ludah, mencoba meredam keraguannya. "Apa kabar, Min? Lama tidak bertemu.".

Sungmin menoleh ke arah lain, bosan dengan pertanyaan basa-basi seperti itu. "Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu, tuan Cho. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu di sini. Sekarang apa yang ingin Anda katakan padaku?".

TREEEK! Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kenapa kamu menghindariku? Bukankah kita masih sepasang kekasih?".

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kekasih? Anda lupa? Saya ini tunangan Choi Siwon, sepupu Anda sendiri. Camkan itu. Lagipula kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman di masa lalu.", ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun tercekat dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Mereka belum pernah mengucapkan kata putus sama sekali, sejak perpisahan mereka semasa SMA. Itu artinya mereka masih sepasang kekasih, bukan?

"_What_? Justru seharusnya kamu tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan orang lain selama kamu masih berstatus kekasihku.", bantah Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Jurus merayu, eoh? Sayangnya Sungmin tidak bisa digetarkan kali ini. Ia menghindari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita tidak pernah berbicara, mengirim pesan, berbincang di telepon atau pun bertemu selama hampir lebih dari delapan tahun. Kamu katakan kita masih kekasih? Sudahlah, Kyu. Jangan menjadi orang egois. Biarkan aku tenang bersama Siwon. Berhenti datang ke kantorku. Kamu memalukanku, Cho Kyuhyun.", kata Sungmin, meninggalkan beberapa lembar won di atas meja. Ia melangkah pergi dari meja itu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin. Apa yang _yeoja_ itu katakan benar? Mereka sudah tidak pernah berhubungan sama sekali sejak perpisahan itu. Apa pantas ia mengakui Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya? Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa hatinya tidak rela melepas _yeoja_ itu. Apakah karena Sungmin sudah menjadi _yeoja_ cantik dan sukses saat ini? Entahlah. Kyuhyun belum yakin benar dengan perasaannya.

**.**

**\(O.o)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku egois jika menginginkanmu dan tak melepas cintanya yang tulus. Rasa kecewa itu menggerogoti diriku. Aku tidak ingin cinta ini berubah menjadi benci.**_

**.**

Selama beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun tidak terlihat di kantor Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu merasa tenang. Hari-harinya kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak perlu ketakutan untuk datang-pergi atau makan siang di kantor. Sungmin juga sudah mulai ceria kembali seperti dulu. Karyawan di sana pun sudah melupakan sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdendang riang, sambil menggoyangkan plastik berisi pizza yang baru saja ia beli sepulang kantor tadi. Ceklek! Ia membuka pintu _apartment_-nya, ingin segera menemui Siwon yang sebelumnya mengirim pesan akan pulang lebih cepat. "Siwonnie~", panggil Sungmin dengan suara manjanya. Sungmin bergegas masuk saat Siwon menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku di ruang kerja, sayang!", jawab Siwon yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sebelum pergi ke ruang kerja, Sungmin menata pizza di piring besar dan membawa dua gelas es jeruk sebagai pendampingnya. Malam ini Sungmin ingin menemani Siwon yang selalu membawa pekerjaannya ke apartment. "Wonnie, tolong bukakan pintunya.", pinta Sungmin, kesulitan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang nampan.

Ceklek! Pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka. Bukan sosok Siwon yang menyambutnya, melainkan Cho Kyuhyun—orang yang beberapa hari ini sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya. "Oh, baik sekali sih calon kakak iparku ini. Terima kasih. Kamu tahu saja kami kelaparan.".

Sungmin menahan nampan itu di sisinya, mencegah Kyuhyun merebut makanan itu dari tangannya. "Aku tidak membawakan ini untukmu. Sedang apa kamu di sini?", tanya Sungmin ketus. Ah, mimpi burukmu dimulai lagi, Sungminnie!

Kyuhyun berlari ke belakang Siwon, bersikap sok ketakutan. Sungmin ingin muntah melihat aegyo gagal Kyuhyun. "_Hyuuuung~! Noona_ galak sekali!", adunya pada Siwon.

Siwon tertawa keras. Ia mendekati Sungmin, mengambil nampan itu, lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat. Kali ini Kyuhyun merasa iritasi melihat adegan itu. Jangan salahkan Siwon yang memang selalu memanjakan Sungmin, Kyu! "_Gomawo, chagi._ Maaf tidak memberitahumu. Kyuhyun memintaku untuk mengajarkannya tentang laporan perusahaan.".

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku membeli itu untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin menemanimu. Kenapa sih dia harus datang ke _apartment_ kita?", keluh Sungmin tak suka. Ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah Kyuhyun, saat _namja_ itu mengacuhkan keduanya, memilih untuk menghabiskan pizza di piring itu. _Argh_! Cho Kyuhyun, kamu pengganggu.

Siwon mengelus kedua bahu Sungmin. "_Mianhae_. Lain waktu aku akan menemanimu. Kasihan dia harus sendirian di _apartment_-nya. Dia bilang dia merasa nyaman di _apartment_ ini.".

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, tidak peduli dengan perkataan Siwon yang membela sepupu kesayangannya itu. Alasan ini membuat Sungmin belum mampu menceritakan perihal masa lalunya bersama Kyuhyun. Siwon terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, sama seperti ia menyayangi _yeodongsaeng_ kandungnya, Choi Jiwon. "Sudahlah! Aku pergi saja ke kamar. Selamat bersenang-senang.", pamit Sungmin.

BLAAAM! Pintu ruang kerja itu dibanting keras oleh Sungmin. Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang, mencoba sabar dengan sikap Sungmin. "_Ya_! Kyu! Jangan habiskan jatahku!".

Sejak malam itu Kyuhyun seringkali datang ke _apartment_ Sungmin dan Siwon. Ia menggunakan berbagai alasan untuk bisa mengunjungi Sungmin. Siwon tidak tahu kalau beberapa kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdebat kecil. _Yeoja_ manis itu lebih suka mengurung diri di kamarnya saat tahu Kyuhyun ada di _apartment_-nya. Pernah suatu hari Kyuhyun menginap di sana, lalu keesokan harinya ia mengajak mereka untuk bersepeda bersama-sama. Kyuhyun suka sekali menganggu momen-momen Sungmin dan Siwon yang semakin jarang terjadi itu.

Sungmin merasa jengah dengan semua sikap Kyuhyun yang hanya beralasan itu. Ia ingin sekali menjelaskan alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, tapi ia belum mampu menerima konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi. Ia harus memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada Siwon.

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Minnie! Ini aku, Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Aku mengantuk. Bisa aku masuk?", tanya Siwon di depan kamar mereka.

Sungmin bangun dari ranjangnya dengan malas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda kesal. Ceklek! Sungmin membuka kunci kamar, lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sungmin yang selalu ngambek seperti itu setiap Kyuhyun datang ke _apartment_-nya. _Namja_ kekar itu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Posisi Sungmin berbaring miring di atas ranjang.

"Kamu marah?", tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Hmm…", gumam Sungmin malas.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun, Min. Dia hanya kesepian dan merasa kesulitan untuk mempelajari bisnis keluarga Cho.", jelas Siwon membela sepupunya itu.

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak tinggal saja bersamanya?", tanya Sungmin sarkastik.

Siwon kaget, lalu berusaha merubah mimik wajahnya. _Namja_ itu mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?".

"Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa tinggal di sini sendiri.".

Siwon memberi tampang sedih. "Kamu tega padaku?".

Sungmin memukul dada Siwon pelan. "Justru kamu yang tega selama ini kepadaku. Siwon-_ah_, Kyuhyun itu sudah dewasa. Dia akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Sudah seharusnya dia bersikap mandiri. Kamu tidak bisa memanjakannya terus. Dia hanya ingin mengganggu kita di sini. Ingat apa yang sering ia lakukan di _apartment_ ini? Sadarlah itu semua hanya alasannya saja. Sebelum ia main ke sini, ia memang tinggal sendirian selama ini kan? Lalu dia tidak pernah mengeluh kesepian, justru menikmati hari-harinya itu. Kenapa dia sekarang senang sekali ke sini? Dia hanya ingin mengganggu kita, Won. Aku sebal.", ujar Sungmin panjang lebar. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung tunangannya itu.

Siwon mencolek pipi Sungmin. Ia tersenyum menggoda, menunjukkan lesung pipinya itu. "_Aigoo_! Manisnya _nae chagiya_! Bilang saja kamu ingin selalu berduaan denganku.", goda Siwon, membuat Sungmin tersipu malu. _Yeoja_ itu tidak terpikirkan sampai ke sana. Tapi syukurlah Siwon tidak marah.

CUP! Siwon mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur. Besok aku akan melarang Kyuhyun ke sini dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu. _Jaljayo_!", bisik Siwon sebelum menutup kedua matanya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon. Ia berdoa agar _namja_ bermarga Cho itu benar-benar menjauhinya dan membiarkannya tenang. Sungmin menutup matanya berharap Tuhan menjawab doanya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**\(O.o)/…::TBC::…(TOT)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 10 January 2013, 11:12 am, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Semoga tidak mengecewakan!  
_

_Terimakasih telah membaca  
_

_Boleh minta review lagi?  
_

_Annyeong~_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hyung_, sepertinya kita harus lembur mengerjakan laporan ini. Ayo, kita selesaikan saja di _apartment_-mu biar lebih nyaman.", usul Kyuhyun sambil merapikan beberapa laporan di atas meja.

Siwon menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun. "_Aniya_. Mulai sekarang kita selesaikan urusan kantor di kantor. Jangan ada penangguhan. Cepat selesaikan agar kita cepat pulang.", jawab Siwon tegas, lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tahu pasti Sungmin di balik sikap tegas _hyung_-nya itu. "_It's okay_. Tapi aku masih tetap bisa bermain ke _apartment_-mu kan, _hyung_?", tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal. "_Mianhae_. Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa berkunjung ke _apartment_-ku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.".

"_Waeyo_?", kaget Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Siwon menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita kerjakan laporan ini. Aku sudah lelah.", potong Siwon tak ingin menjelaskan apapun. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun jika _namja_ itu tahu alasan sebenarnya.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 6 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tahu dengan sangat jelas alasan Siwon melarangnya ke _apartment_ _namja_ kekar itu. Semua itu pasti berasal dari Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya, tapi apa alasannya? Kyuhyun tidak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada _yeoja_ itu. Terakhir kali, mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik di pesta perpisahan. Tidak ada kata putus keluar dari mulut keduanya, jadi mereka masih sah sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan? Lalu salah Kyu apa?

Ceklek! Pintu ruangan Sungmin terbuka. "Iya, Hyukkie. Nanti aku akan makan siang bersamamu. Tunggu ya.", ucap Sungmin, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Aku akan tunggu kamu sampai kamu punya waktu luang untukku.", jawab orang itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang sepertinya ia kenal dengan sangat jelas. _Namja_ pembawa mimpi buruk—bagi Sungmin—berada di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursi depan meja Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, tuan Cho?", tanya Sungmin dengan bahasa formal. Ia menyimpan data yang baru saja ia kerjakan, lalu mematikan komputernya. Ia tidak mau ada hal-hal buruk yang nanti terjadi dengan pekerjaan yang belum rampung itu.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. "Urusan kita belum selesai. Kamu belum menjelaskan dimana letak kesalahanku.", kata Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Hal ini selalu dihindari Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya. Ia hanya ingin memendamnya sampai mati. "Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini.", tolak Sungmin.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah terus denganmu. Kamu ini kekasihku, tapi seenaknya menjadi tunangan sepupuku. Dimana perasaanmu, Lee Sungmin?".

Sungmin tertawa keras. "Kamu lupa apa yang sudah aku katakan? Kita tidak pernah berhubungan. Itu artinya hubungan kita tanpa status. Aku boleh dong menjalin kasih dengan siapapun, seperti kamu mengganti pasanganmu selama ini.".

"Hanya itu yang menjadi dasar perbuatan selingkuhmu. Hei, kamu kemana selama ini? Kamu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Aku tidak tahu kabarmu sama sekali. Jangan salahkan aku jika kita seperti ini.", bela Kyuhyun tak ingin disalahkan.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Sungmin bertepuk tangan. "Bagus ya. Sekarang kamu memutarbalikkan fakta. Apa kamu lupa dengan dua orang _yeoja_ yang menanyakan tentang aku kepadamu setelah kita lulus SMA?", ucap Sungmin mengingatkan masa lalunya. Akhirnya ia harus mengorek semua luka itu. Ia tidak tahan jika disudutkan terus oleh Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu terdiam. Ia tidak mengingat apapun. "Biar aku perjelas. Setahun setelah kita lulus, ada dua orang _yeoja_ meneleponmu. Mereka menanyakan apakah aku mantan pacarmu atau bukan, lalu jawabanmu apa?", potong Sungmin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menelan ludahnya kecut.

"_Oh, Sungmin yang jelek gendut itu ya? Hahahahahaha! Dapat berita itu darimana? Aku? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau berpacaran dengan yeoja seperti dia? Jangan mimpi!_", tiru Sungmin dengan nada menyindir. Suaranya bergetar. Sakit sekali. Ia seperti menghina dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, sepertinya sebuah memori kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak bisa membantah atau pun membenarkan.

"Sudah ingat, tuan Cho? Aku tahu kamu berpacaran denganku karena terpaksa. Memangnya ada yang menyukai Sungmin jelek gendut? Nggak akan ada. Apalagi orang maha hebat sepertimu. _Cih_! Aku benar-benar buta saat itu.".

Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa yang Sungmin katakan memang benar. Dulu dia memilih Sungmin karena Kyu-Line memancingnya untuk mengadakan taruhan. Walaupun Sungmin tidak cantik, _yeoja_ itu sangat pintar dan baik. Siapapun yang dekat dengannya bisa meraih prestasi luar biasa dan juga bisa dimanja olehnya. Sungmin sangat loyal. Dia tidak ambil pusing saat teman-temannya meminta traktir olehnya. Kamu bersikap saja sok miskin, maka Sungmin pasti akan mentraktirmu. Ah, dia memang terlalu baik.

"Bukan, Minnie. Aku tidak seperti itu.", bantah Kyuhyun. Memang benar awalnya ia mau berpacaran dengan Sungmin karena Kyu-Line, tapi ia merasa tersentuh oleh ketulusan Sungmin saat menjawab khayalan masa depan mereka. Ia melihat sosok Sungmin yang sangat baik. Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan _yeoja_ seperti Sungmin, sebelum dan sesudahnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun garang. "Apa? Mau membantah? Aku membaca sendiri di buku harianmu, Kyu! Setelah kita berpacaran kembali, aku tidak sengaja membaca semua isi _diary_-mu. Kamu mengatakan _'Hebat bukan? Aku bisa memilikinya kembali, bahkan kami berciuman. Siapa yang bisa lepas dari pesonaku. Hahaha!'_. Kesannya aku itu hanya mainanmu saja, Kyu. Kamu marah saat tahu aku membaca bukumu. Hei, seharusnya aku yang marah. Tapi aku memaafkanmu dan tetap membiarkanmu dengan semua keegoisanmu itu.".

Kyuhyun terpukul. Itu semua benar. Sungmin mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Kyuhyun saja sudah melupakan semua hal itu. Ah, buku harian laknat!

"_Ani_, Min. Kamu tahu aku memutuskanmu karena tersudutkan oleh Kyu-Line. Aku terpengaruh oleh mereka saat itu. Aku menyesal, Min. Makanya aku kembali memintamu menjadi kekasihku.", jelas Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Sungmin, yang langsung ditepis oleh Sungmin.

Sudut mata Sungmin memanas. Ia harus menahan semua gejolak dalam dadanya. Sakit dan kesal, berbaur menjadi satu. "Ingat itu? Kamu memutuskanku dengan sepucuk surat, tanpa penjelasan apapun, tepat di hari ulang tahunku! _Good job_! Memangnya tidak ada hari lain selain hari itu? Kamu pikir ulang tahunku itu satu april, april mop gitu? Kau _namja_ terjahat yang pernah aku temui.", bentak Sungmin hampir tak dapat menahan lelehan airmatanya.

"Min, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku sadar aku mencintaimu, Min. Kamu tidak boleh bersama Siwon, karena aku tahu kamu masih sangat mencintaiku. Kamu pernah bilang aku ini cinta pertamamu kan? Kamu juga bilang kamu tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamamu. Jadi, Min, kembalilah padaku.", mohon Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ia bersimpuh di sebelah Sungmin.

Airmata Sungmin jatuh di pipinya. Ia menangis. Permohonan Kyuhyun menyentuh hatinya. Ia mengakui semua ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Walaupun ia tersakiti dengan sikap Kyuhyun di masa lalu, ia masih menyimpan rasa itu di dalam hatinya. Sungmin tetap mencintai Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya.

"Pe-pergi, Kyu!", usir Sungmin, menahan isakannya.

"_No way_! Aku tidak pergi sebelum kamu menjawab semuanya.", paksa Kyuhyun masih pada posisinya.

Sungmin menarik tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Ia menunjuk pintu ruangannya. "Aku bilang pergi, Kyu. PERGI! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!", teriak Sungmin penuh amarah.

Hyukkie mendengar teriakan Sungmin dari ruangannya, langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Ada apa, Min?", tanyanya khawatir. "Eh? Kau?", kagetnya saat menemukan seorang _namja_ bersimpuh di sisi Sungmin.

"Aku mohon keluarlah sekarang, Kyu! KELUAR!", jerit Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendesak Sungmin. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, karena kamu milikku selamanya.", kata Kyuhyun sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Sungmin.

SREEEET! BRAAAK! Sungmin terjatuh di atas lututnya. Ia berlutut. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas sejak tadi. Airmatanya tumpah ruah. Ia sadar dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini? Dia hanya ingin bahagia bukan terluka seperti ini.

Hyukkie mendekat ke arah Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk Sungmin. "Lebih baik kamu pulang dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu di sana. Jika membutuhkanku, aku selalu siap menjadi tempat berbagimu.", bisik Hyukkie berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan.

**.**

**\(O.o)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus datang kembali? Kamu menjeratku, tak pernah mau melepaskanku, namun hatimu tak sepenuhnya untukku. Bukankah itu egois?**_

**.**

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Bel _apartment_ Sungmin berbunyi nyaring hampir selama dua hari itu. Sepertinya penghuninya enggan untuk membukakan pintu kepada siapapun di luar sana. Sungmin meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Ia memeluk lututnya posesif. Sejak siang itu Sungmin mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia merasa tertekan, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sungmin tidak ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau menyakiti siapapun. Sulit baginya untuk menentukan pilihan. Ia menyayangi Siwon dan merasakan kebahagiaan bersama _namja_ itu, tapi di lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan berharap _namja_ itu membalas cintanya. Egois, eoh? Memang. Sungmin tahu itu.

Dua hari di dalam kamar, tanpa makan, tanpa mandi dan tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya tidur di saat lelah dan terbangun di saat pagi menjelang. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie beberapa kali datang ke _apartment_ itu dengan tujuan berbeda pastinya. Hyukkie khawatir dengan Sungmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin segera mendapatkan keputusan dari Sungmin.

Dimana Siwon di saat Sungmin membutuhkannya?

Siwon sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk melakukan pemantauan cabang perusahaan Choi. _Namja_ kekar itu beberapa kali menelepon Sungmin, tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Sebenarnya Siwon merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, namun pekerjaannya kali ini tidak bisa diwakilkan kepada siapapun. Siwon mengutuk pekerjaannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Ceklek! Kali ini pintu _apartment_ itu terbuka setelah passwordnya ditekan dengan benar. Hanya satu tujuan orang itu, yaitu kamar di sudut ruangan. Setelah membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci, _namja_ itu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dimana seorang _yeoja_ sedang berbaring di dalam selimut. _Namja_ itu membuka selimut, ingin mengejutkan sang _yeoja_. Sepertinya kali ini sang _namja_ yang harus terkejut dengan keadaan _yeoja_ di depannya itu.

"Min! Minnie!", panggil sang _namja_ dengan suara khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak cemas? _Yeoja_ berstatus tunangannya itu berbaring dengan wajah pucat, tubuh panas tinggi, keringat membanjir di seluruh tubuh dan rintihan dari bibirnya. Siwon berusaha memanggil Sungmin beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia segera menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Sepertinya dia tertekan. Tensi darahnya rendah. Ia tidak menerima asupan makanan yang cukup. Aku justru menduga dia tidak makan beberapa hari ini. Berikan saja obat ini. Jika keadaannya tidak membaik, segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit.", jelas sang dokter dengan wajah tenangnya. Itu sudah kewajiban para dokter untuk selalu menjaga wibawa dan ketenangan pada dirinya agar keluarga pasien tidak cemas mendengar penjelasan seburuk apapun.

Siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kenapa Sungmin bisa tertekan? Ada apa sebenarnya? Daripada sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang tidak tahu kebenarannya, Siwon memilih untuk membuatkan Sungmin semangkuk bubur. _Namja_ itu memaksa Sungmin bangun, walau setengah sadar, lalu menyuapkan bubur pada _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut. Biarpun Sungmin tidak menghabiskan buburnya, Siwon tetap senang karena Sungmin sudah mau makan dan meminum obatnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang. Ia meminta Siwon duduk di sampingnya. _Yeoja_ itu sangat merindukan Siwon. "_Chagiya, I miss you_.".

Siwon mencubit pipi tirus Sungmin. "_Ne_, aku tahu. Saking kangennya kamu sampai tidak mau makan dengan benar. Kamu menderita penyakit malamerindu.".

Sungmin tersenyum pelan, mendengar guyonan hambar dari Siwon. _Namja_ kekar itu senang, Sungmin sudah bisa tersenyum dan terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau menanyakan apapun kepada Sungmin. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

"Won!", panggil Sungmin saat Siwon akan menaruh mangkuk bekas makannya ke dapur.

"Hmm…?", gumam Siwon membatalkan langkahnya. Ia duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku.".

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?".

"Karena tidak menceritakan semuanya dari awal.", jawab Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Jangan katakan apapun sebelum kamu siap.".

"Aku sudah siap sekarang. Aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku, Won.".

Siwon terkesiap mendengat pengakuan Sungmin. Ini benar-benar pengakuan pertamanya.

"Dia sudah melukaiku terlalu dalam, Won. Dia membuatku berubah menjadi orang lain. Aku memang menjadi lebih baik, tapi hatiku tidak. Aku selalu menyimpan sakit hati di dalam sini. Di hatiku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana ia menyakitiku. Ia menghinaku, menganggapku tak layak untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Aku menutup diriku begitu lama dari rasa cinta. Perlahan kamu datang mengetuk hatiku dan mulai menyembuhkan lukaku, tapi sebelum luka itu kering, ia kembali. _Hiks…_ Ia melukaiku lagi. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menemuinya. Seharusnya aku menghindarinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mampu. Sekuat apapun menghindar, dia selalu berhasil menemuiku.". Sungmin menahan tangisannya. Siwon hanya terdiam yang diartikan sebagai rasa kecewa oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Siwon. "Wonnie, aku tidak ada maksud berselingkuh di belakangmu. Aku tidak pernah menjalin kasih lagi dengan, bahkan aku harap tidak selamanya. Aku sudah menolaknya. Aku sudah memintanya untuk pergi meninggalkanku, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh ingin merebutku darimu. Aku takut, Won. Aku takut tersakiti lagi. Bagaimana ini? Aku… Aku…".

"_Ssst… Uljima, chagi_. Ada aku di sini. Tenanglah!", ucap Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Sungmin menangis sekeras-kerasnya, menyalurkan semua kesakitan yang ia tahan dua hari ini.

Dada Siwon terasa pedih saat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yang penuh rasa sakit hati. Ia tahu _yeoja_ itu pasti masih menyayangi mantan kekasihnya. Ia yakin itu, karena tidak mungkin Sungmin berbicara seperti itu, jika ia sudah melupakan _namja_ itu sepenuhnya. Siwon sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_ itu tersakiti. Siwon berjanji pada dirinya untuk segera menghabisi mantan kekasih Sungmin yang tega-teganya membuat Sungmin depresi sampai sakit seperti ini.

Oh ya, Siwon-_ah_? Apakah kamu akan tetap menghabisi _namja_ itu saat kamu tahu dia adalah sepupu kesayanganmu? Kamu harus menentukan siapa yang lebih penting dalam hidupmu. Sepupumu? Atau calon istrimu? Kita lihat nanti.

**.**

**.**

**\(O.o)/…::TBC::…(TOT)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 11 January 2013, 10:56 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Yuya ga mau banyak bicara. Semoga chapter ini ga terlalu mengecewakan, walo Yuya juga ga puas sm chapter ini_

_It's only my imagination and I will END it with all my imagination!  
_

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca  
_

_Boleh minta review lagi?  
_

_Annyeong~  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku _shock_ mendengarmu datang ke club seperti ini di telepon. Hei, ada masalah apa?", tanya Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan sosok sepupunya sedang menegak minuman beralkohol entah gelas ke berapa. Kyuhyun menarik gelas yang ada di tangan Siwon. Sepertinya _namja_ kekar itu sudah mulai mabuk.

Siwon tertawa lemah, menarik kembali gelas itu dan menghabiskan vodka yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku tidak suka melihat Sungmin menderita.".

DEG! Kyuhyun tersentak saat nama itu pertama kali keluar dari bibir Siwon. Ia duduk di samping Siwon, hanya ingin mendengarkan curahan hati sepupunya itu. TRAAAAK! Siwon meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kemarahan dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kau tahu, Kyu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tiga tahun mengejar hatinya. Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Perjuanganku sangat panjang untuk mendapatkannya. Kini tinggal selangkah lagi, dia justru bertemu dengan kekasihnya di masa lalu. Kau tahu rasanya? Di sini sangat sakit, lalu di sini sangat bingung.", curah Siwon sambil menunjuk dada dan kepalanya bergantian.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan semua perkataan Siwon dengan detail. _Namja_ tampan ini tahu bahwa dialah sumber segala masalah.

Siwon menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa tersakiti, bukan karena Sungmin berkhianat, tapi karena dia tidak ada di samping Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu tersakiti oleh kenangannya. Siwon membuka tangannya, ingin mengambil segelas lagi vodka untuknya. Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Siwon. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat sepupunya yang selama ini paling baik padanya, terlihat kacau sekali.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Ayo kembali!", ajak Kyuhyun, mengangkat salah satu lengan Siwon ke bahunya.

Siwon tidak bergeming. "Biarkan aku di sini. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku.", kata Siwon, memegang bahu Kyuhyun, lalu mendorongnya agar duduk di bangku bar itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ia memilih untuk menuruti permintaan _hyung_-nya. _Namja_ itu cukup penasaran dengan tunangan dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Seperti apakah kisah mereka.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 7 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Siwon memesan segelas vodka lagi, lalu meneguknya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa jatuh begitu dalam padanya. Dia bukanlah gadis menawan yang sering mengejarku di luar sana. Pertama aku melihatnya, ia masih gadis polos dengan tubuh bongsor dan kulit sawo matang. Aku seringkali melihatnya di sekitarku, karena kami memang satu kampus. Sejak awal memang dia berbeda.

Aku mulai menyukainya entah sejak kapan, tapi aku bisa melihat kecantikan hatinya saat ia menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Dia menjaga anak-anak dengan baik. Dia sering sekali bernyanyi untuk mereka. Kamu harus mendengar suara merdunya, Kyu? _She was so wonderful_. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, aku mencintainya.", jelas Siwon dengan mata berbinar-binar, memandang kosong ke depannya. Dia sibuk mengenang masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. _'Beruntung sekali kau, hyung. Aku belum pernah mendengar Sungmin bernyanyi.'_, sesalnya dalam hati.

"Aku mulai mendekatinya, mencari semua alasan. Aku juga ikut menjadi relawan, melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang ia ikuti. Dia adalah orang yang menutup diri, tapi keramahannya membuatnya menjadi _yeoja_ yang populer di kalangan mahasiswa dan _seonsaengnim_. Kedekatan kami membuat beberapa orang berpikir negatif tentangnya. Mereka mem-_bully_ Sungmin. Kau tahu, dia tidak membalas apapun. Dia hanya diam dan melakukan apapun yang dia anggap benar."

'_Ya, dia sudah terlalu sering di-bully sejak kecil. Itu membuatnya kuat, hyung. Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana masa kecilnya dan bagaimana aku yang justru menyakitinya._', batin Kyuhyun setelah meneguk segelas wine yang baru saja ia pesan. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu juga perlu sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kegundahan yang masuk dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau aku mencintai Sungmin, bukan sebaliknya. Justru hal itu membuat kami berjauhan, karena semua orang semakin menyakiti Sungmin. Tanpa aku sadari selama aku mengejarnya, Sungmin telah berubah menjadi _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk mencintainya.", lanjut Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Hahahaha…_ Spekulasi yang sangat aneh, _hyung_. Jangan-jangan dia memanipulasi pikiranmu, jadi kau terpesona oleh sosoknya.", tuduh Kyuhyun, ingin memberikan pemikiran negatif tentang Sungmin kepada Siwon.

PLAAAAK! Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu dia bukan _yeoja_ seperti itu. _Hahahaha…_ Mungkin dia kasihan kepadaku, karena setelah tiga tahun mengejarnya, akhirnya ia menerimaku. Kali ini bukan aku yang mengejarnya, tapi orang-orang di perusahaannya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Sungmin? Hanya aku yang bisa menaklukkannya. _Hahahaha_!", ujar Siwon bangga, sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Pede sekali kau, _hyung_! Lalu sekarang apa masalahnya? Bukankah kalian akan menikah?", tanya Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mengunci bibirnya rapat saat ia menyadari perkataannya tadi telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Siwon melepas rangkulannya, lalu menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya. "Beberapa hari lalu Sungmin sakit. Demam tinggi. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Matanya hampa, seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Kalau saja aku terlambat pulang, dia pasti sudah—_Aish_! Aku tidak mampu membayangkan hal itu.".

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Benarkah, _hyung_? Dia seperti itu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan semenderita itu setelah mereka berdebat di ruangan Sungmin waktu itu. Pantas saja Sungmin tidak ingin membukakannya pintu. Ah, kamu menyakitinya lagi, Kyu!

"Dia sudah membaik. Setidaknya ia sudah mau makan, walau harus disuapi. Ia selalu memelukku, tidak mau aku jauh dari dirinya. Ia memang terlihat sangat bahagia. Wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari senyuman, tapi matanya berkata lain. Ia menangis dalam hatinya. Sungmin seringkali menjerit dalam tidurnya. Ia menangis dalam mimpinya. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu, Kyu.

Terlebih lagi Sungmin mengatakan semua ini karena mantan kekasihnya. Selama ini Sungmin berubah karena _namja_ itu. Hatiku sakit. Aku sadar ia masih sangat mencintai _namja_ itu. Jika bukan karena cinta, tidak mungkin Sungmin mau merubah semua penampilannya. Ia ingin _namja_ itu melihatnya, tapi _namja_ itu terlalu bodoh. Ia menyia-nyiakan Sungmin dulu. Sekarang _namja_ itu datang lagi ke dalam kehidupan Sungmin. Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku mencintainya. Jujur! Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya, terlebih kepada _namja_ itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kyu. Sungmin merasa dilema sepertiku. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin tersakiti oleh _namja_ itu, tapi aku lihat ada begitu banyak cinta Sungmin untuk _namja_ itu. Dia—".

"_Namja_ itu aku, Siwon-_hyung_.", potong Kyuhyun, tidak tahan melihat sepupunya itu meratapi hubungan percintaan Siwon yang terusik olehnya. Ia merasa harus menjelaskan semuanya sebelum permasalahan ini semakin menggunung.

"Apa?", tanya Siwon, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"_Namja_ itu aku. Akulah mantan kekasih Sungmin. Aku yang menyakitinya.", jawab Kyuhyun lantang, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

BUUUUG! BRAAAAK! Siwon memukul Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ tampan itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Siwon menarik kerah Kyuhyun. "Katakan sekali lagi!".

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kilatan amarah di dalam mata Siwon. "Aku melukai tunanganmu. AKU!", teriak Kyuhyun tepat di wajah Siwon.

BUUUG! Sudut bibir Kyuhyun berdarah. Napas Siwon tersengal. "Bisa-bisanya KAU MENYAKITI DIA. BERENGSEK!", kesal Siwon, memukul lantai di sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae, hyung_. Aku tidak ada—".

"DIAM KAU! Aku tidak butuh alasan bodohmu! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kamulah orang yang selama ini tega menyakiti Sungminku. Hatimu terbuat dari apa, Kyu? BATU?", teriak Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Siwon menarik kerah Kyuhyun sampai mereka berdua berdiri. "Aku bilang pergi. Aku muak melihat wajahmu. SEKARANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!".

PRAAAANG! Siwon membanting botol di atas meja bar, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

"_AAAAAARGH_!", teriak Siwon, melepaskan semua rasa kesalnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin. Pantas saja selama ini Sungmin merasa risih di depan Kyuhyun. Jadi semua ini… Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya.

**.**

**\(O.o)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Kamu milikku. Selamanya akan menjadi milikku! Katakan aku egois, tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam padamu.**_

**.**

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Bel _apartment_ Sungmin berbunyi nyaring berkali-kali, sepertinya sang tamu tak sabaran. Sungmin yang baru saja mengganti piyamanya, langsung bergegas ke pintu depan. Ia berharap Siwon yang berada di luar.

Sungmin mengintip siapa tamu yang datang dari lubang kecil di pintu. Ceklek! BRUUUG! Tubuh besar Siwon jatuh di atas tubuh Sungmin. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh _namja_ kekar itu. Sungmin menutup pintu dengan susah payah, karena Siwon masih menompang tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Ia melihat ke kiri-kanan, koridor _apartment_-nya kosong. Artinya Siwon pulang sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk. Sungmin merasa tidak tenang.

_Yeoja_ itu memapah Siwon pelan ke arah ruang tamu. "Kamu kenapa sih, Won? Jarang sekali kamu mabuk seperti ini.", omel Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu telah mendudukkan Siwon di atas sofa. Siwon hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

GREEEEP! "Mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku, Minnie!", ucap Siwon, memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin berusaha membuka kaitan tangan Siwon di pinggangnya. "Aku mau ke dapur. Kamu harus menetralisir pengaruh alkohol dari tubuhmu.", jelas Sungmin.

Siwon mempererat pelukannya. "_Shirreo_! Aku tidak mau kamu pergi sedikitpun dariku. Aku takut kamu tidak akan kembali.", kata Siwon manja sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat wajah Siwon yang sudah setengah sadar itu, lalu mengelus pipinya dengan sayang. "Aku janji aku akan kembali. CUP! _I love you_.", jujur Sungmin sambil mengecup bibir Siwon singkat. Sikap ini selalu berhasil menaklukkan Siwonnya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin membantu Siwon untuk merebahkan diri di atas sofa panjang itu. Sungmin kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua buah gelas—satu berisi perasan jeruk nipis dan satu berisi air putih. Siwon sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya, tapi Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan tunangannya itu tidur dalam pengaruh alkohol. Hal ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Wonnie!", panggil Sungmin pelan, menepuk pipi Siwon beberapa kali. _Namja_ itu tidak terusik sama sekali. Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu teknik ini tak akan pernah berhasil. CUP! Sungmin mencium bibir Siwon. "_Baby~ Ireona~_", bisik Sungmin dengan manja di telinga Siwon.

_Namja_ kekar itu bergerak gelisah. Pelan tapi pasti, ia membuka kelopak matanya. "_Eung~_", lenguhnya pelan. "_Waeyo_, _chagi_?".

Sungmin membantu Siwon duduk. Ia memberikan gelas kecil berisi jeruk nipis itu. Siwon mengernyit, karena rasa asam yang menyerang rongga mulutnya. "Kenapa kamu mabuk seperti ini? Kamu kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh alkohol lagi. Sudah lupa dengan kejadian dulu, karena alkohol kamu kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu.", marah Sungmin, mencubit pinggang Siwon sebal.

Siwon meringis, sambil menghabiskan segelas air putih. Efek alkohol mulai surut dari pikirannya. _Namja_ itu sudah dapat mengatur emosinya. SREEET! Siwon menarik Sungmin hingga _yeoja_ itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Wonnie, aku mau ke dapur.", tolak Sungmin saat Siwon mulai mencium bahunya dari belakang.

Siwon menarik nampan yang ada di tangan Sungmin, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Nanti saja, _chagi_. Aku ingin bersamamu.", ujar Siwon, masih asyik menciumi bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin memiringkan badannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Siwon. _Yeoja_ itu menangkup wajah Siwon. Ia membiarkan kening keduanya saling bertemu. "Kamu ada masalah, _hmm_? Ceritakan padaku!". Sungmin menyentuh hidung mereka, memberikan ketenangan kepada tunangannya.

"_Aniya_. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, sayang.", kata Siwon bersandiwara. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan semua kejadian di _club_ itu, tapi ia tidak ingin membebani pikiran Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin mendelik, tak percaya dengan kata-kata Siwon. Ia mencubit pipi Siwon keras. "Kau tidak pintar berbohong. Kau bilang jangan khawatir? Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?! Kamu datang dalam keadaan mabuk di tengah malam seperti ini! Kamu pasti mengendarai mobil sendiri kan? Untung saja kamu baik-baik saja.".

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari samping, menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas Sungmin. "Aku senang kamu mengkhawatirkanku. Itu artinya kamu sayang padaku.".

Sungmin menggerakkan bahunya, membuat Siwon menatap wajahnya. "_Ya_! Aku ini tunanganmu. Sudah pasti aku menyayangimu.", ucap Sungmin tak terima kata-kata Siwon.

"Kalau begitu segera menikahlah denganku. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.", lirih Siwon menatap dalam ke mata kelinci itu.

Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sudah seringkali mendengar kata-kata lamaran dari Siwon, namun hatinya masih ragu, terlebih di saat Kyuhyun masih menghantuinya. Tanpa sadar, wajah Siwon sudah mendekati wajah Sungmin. "_Feel my love_.", bisik Siwon sebelum menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Ucapan Siwon seperti perintah bagi Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan belaian mesra Siwon di bibirnya. Tidak ada napsu, hanya cinta. Siwon memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon agar ia tidak terjatuh dari gendongan _namja_ kekar itu.

Mereka berdua melangkah ke kamar. Oke. Hanya Siwon, karena Sungmin berada dalam gendongannya. BRUUUK! Siwon merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Tautan mereka terlepas. BLUUUSH! Sungmin tersipu malu saat ia menyadari tubuh Siwon sudah berada di atasnya. _Yeoja_ itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mohon, Wonnie. Jangan sekarang. Kita belum menikah. Bersabarlah.", tolak Sungmin lembut, sebelum Siwon dikuasai oleh napsunya.

Siwon menolehkan wajah merah Sungmin agar dapat melihatnya. Cup! Siwon mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat. "Aku mengerti, _chagi_. Ayo kita tidur. Aku lelah.", kata Siwon, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. _Namja_ kekar itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin, menghirup aroma _vanilla _yang terkoar, sebagai candu yang akan membawanya pergi ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**(^o^)v**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Choi!", sapa Siwon saat ia baru masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ manis itu kaget melihat tunangannya, yang tadi pagi mengantarnya, sedang berada di dalam ruangannya. Ada apa gerangan? Tak biasanya Siwon menemani Sungmin pada jam makan siang.

"_Owh_, jangan kaget seperti itu. Memangnya aku hantu?", kata Siwon sedikit tersinggung dengan wajah kaget Sungmin. _Namja_ itu melangkah ke depan meja sang kekasih, er, tunangan lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin melepas kacamatanya, menutup file yang baru dibacanya. "Aneh saja. Sejak kapan kau meluangkan waktu makan siang untukku?", jawab Sungmin sarkastik. Siwon selalu menghabiskan jam makan siangnya bersama klien untuk urusan pekerjaan atau dia akan membeli makanan di kantin perusahaan sehingga dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantor.

"_Jleb! Oh, you hurt my heart_.", ucap Siwon mendramatisir seperti orang yang telah dipanah hatinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Justru bagus kan? Aku jadi bisa bermanja-manja dengan calon istriku ini.", goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan kantormu? Tidakkah karyawatimu merindukan _boss_-nya?", tanya Sungmin sambil mengitari mejanya, berdiri di depan Siwon dengan wajah menggoda.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh napsunya sendiri karena tergoda oleh kemolekan Sungmin. Bukannya berhenti, _yeoja_ itu justru mengecup pipi Siwon. "Kau manis sekali. Ayo kita makan siang, _chagiya_~", bisik Sungmin seduktif.

_Shit_! Darimana _yeoja_ kelinci itu belajar menggodanya? Siwon menelan ludah pahit. Ia benar-benar tak akan sanggup menghadapi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat bergairah itu. _'Oh damn, god! Aku harus sering-sering ke gereja.'_, rutuk _namja_ itu dalam hati.

Sungmin mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Siwon. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kemenangan, karena berhasil menggoda si workaholic seperti Siwon. "Ayo, Wonnie. Kita harus bergegas sebelum jam makan siangku habis. Aku kan bukan pemilik perusahaan seperti kau.".

Seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi mengintip dari luar ruangan, bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia melangkah cepat ke _lift_, tidak ingin dipergoki oleh sepasang kekasih itu. BRUUUK! _Namja_ itu menabrak Hyukkie yang baru saja akan mengajak Sungmin makan siang.

"Eh, kamu?", kaget Hyukkie saat ia melihat wajah yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu sebagai pengganggu Sungmin. Sayangnya _yeoja_ itu tidak tahu nama sang _namja_. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia bergegas memasuki _lift_ yang—untungnya—terbuka. _Namja_ tampan itu memegangi dadanya yang sakit karena ia sepertinya tak mampu merebut Sungmin dari Siwon. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Siwon. Apakah kesempatannya telah hilang?

_Ah, aniya_! Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah. Sebelum keduanya berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup, Kyuhyun selalu punya kesempatan. Selama ada niat pasti ada jalan. _Namja_ itu keluar dari gedung megah itu dengan seluruh harapan dan semangatnya.

Setelah hampir dua bulan ini Kyuhyun mencari celah untuk mendekati Sungmin, hasilnya nihil. Siwon selalu berada di dekat Sungmin. Ia mengantar dan menjemput Sungmin. Mereka makan siang bersama. Siwon juga selalu menemani Sungmin kemana pun, bahkan hanya sekedar membeli susu di _Supermarket_. Kyuhyun mulai menyerah. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat kemesraan keduanya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali, Kyuhyun ingin selalu ada di sisi Sungmin. Ia yakin mereka pasti akan bahagia. Ah, semua itu mungkin tinggal harapan semata.

PUK! Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata sempurna. Ia melihat ke arah sosok _yeoja_ yang sedang sendirian di dalam sana, sedaritadi ia memang membuntuti Sungmin dan Siwon. _Namja_ kekar di depannya menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Membuntuti kami lagi? Kau pikir bisa merebutnya dariku, _eoh_?", tuduh Siwon yang memang benar kenyataannya. Selama ini Siwon tahu Kyuhyun selalu berada di sekitar _yeoja_-nya. Itulah alasan kenapa Siwon tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertunduk malu. Ia ingin sekali membentak _namja_ di hadapannya untuk mengembalikan orang yang dicintainya segera. Hal itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mungkin memperlakukan kasar sepupunya itu. Satu-satunya jalan hanya merayu Sungmin dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu memilih dirinya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Semua yang kukatakan itu benar kan? Pergi saja dari sini. Aku tidak akan memberikan Sungmin kepadamu.", kata Siwon dingin.

"Eh, kok Kyuhyun ada di sini? Kau sedang apa?", sapa Sungmin yang ternyata sudah selesai berbelanja.

_Yeoja_ itu heran. Ini wilayah _apartment_-nya, terlalu jauh dari wilayah tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun hanya lewat dan ingin membeli sesuatu di sini. Mungkinkah dia ingin...? Sungmin menduga-duga alasan keberadaan Kyuhyun di hadapannya sekarang. Tak ia pungkiri rasa takut menghinggapi dadanya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke arah Sungmin. "Aku tak sengaja lewat sini. Aku baru saja ingin membeli minuman. _Hmm..._ Apa kabarmu, Min?", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengontrol debaran jantungnya.

Sungmin memeluk lengan Siwon posesif. Siwon memandang wajah Sungmin yang terlihat cemas. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik.", jawab Sungmin gugup.

Siwon memelototi Kyuhyun, tanda ia mengusir _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tahu jika ia berlama-lama di sini, ia pasti akan membuat masalah semakin runyam. "Oh, baguslah. _Hmm..._ Aku mau belanja dulu. _Bye_.", ucapnya canggung sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Siwon dan Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun. Siwon memeluk Sungmin, lalu melangkah pergi dari _supermarket_ itu. "Ayo, Min. Kita pulang. Aku capek.".

"_Ne_!", jawab Sungmin singkat bersemangat.

Kyuhyun memandang pilu ke arah keduanya dari dalam kaca _Supermarket_. Dadanya perih seperti disayat-sayat silet. Airmata sudah mengumpul di atas pelupuk matanya. _Namja_ itu berjalan lemah ke dalam _supermarket_, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menenangkan hatinya. Haruskah ia menyerah pada semua kenyataan ini?

**.**

**.**

**\(O.o)/…::TBC::…(TOT)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 15 January 2013, 09:54 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

****_Yuya is back with another chapter. Semoga ga mengecewakan!  
_

_Maaf update telat. Beberapa hari ini hujan terus dan buat mood aku buruk. Papa baru aja jatuh dari motor, dadanya sakit. Doakan dia baik2 saja ya, chingudeul! Semoga cepat sembuh. Amin. Oh ya, mood-ku buruk juga karena harus membuat adegan SiMin romantis begitu. readerdeul banyak yg minta aku nyiksa Kyuhyun, tapi kayaknya aku justru ga bisa nyiksa dia. huhuhu.. aku liat dia begini aja udah melas, gimana kalo disiksa lagi? Mianhae...  
_

_Btw, chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. jadi jgn bilang kependekan ya!  
_

_Terima kasih u/ semua reader yang blm bisa aku balas reviewnya satu2... Makasih!  
_

_Jadi bagian mana yg kalian suka/ga suka? Silakan review!  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun memandang ragu pintu _apartment_ itu. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan penghuninya tadi. Mungkinkah ia membuat alasan lain? _Argh_! Kyuhyun sudah lelah berkutat dengan permasalahan yang tak kunjung selesai. Semua ini menyiksanya. Dia sering lupa makan, bahkan sarapan-rutinitas yang tak pernah terlewat—tidak dilakukan lagi. Kyuhyun juga sering kali melamun di tengah rapat, saat bertemu klien atau pun di dalam ruang pribadinya. Tidak hanya sekali sang _appa_ menegurnya keras. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun jadi sangat berantakan. Ini bukan tipe seorang Cho muda dan _appa_ Kyu tahu itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa pun. Ia sangat yakin orang lain pasti akan menyalahkannya. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun dia pasti salah. Andai saja mereka melihat dari sisinya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun—_namja_ populer di sekolah masa itu—harus berpacaran dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang dikatakan jauh dari kata cantik. Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya?

Kyuhyun tahu dia salah karena telah mempermainkan Sungmin. Ia menerima tantangan Kyu-Line untuk menaklukkan Sungmin. Ia juga memutuskan Sungmin, karena mendengar kata-kata Kyu-Line tentang perselingkuhan Sungmin dan Donghae. Jelas-jelas itu salah. Mereka hanya bersahabat, bahkan mereka sudah dekat dari awal. Bodohnya lagi! Ia menuliskan kesombongannya di buku harian. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar hebat bisa membuat Sungmin kembali ke sisinya dalam hitungan hari. Saat mereka berpacaran pun, Sungmin selalu mentraktirnya, memberi perhatian dengan meneleponnya dan mengerjakan PRnya. Tapi apa balasan Kyuhyun? Tidak ada. Justru Kyu-Line sering membuat masalah dengan MR.

Aaah, jika diingat-ingat masa itu, Kyuhyun memang terlalu egois. _Namja_ itu baru sadar akan kekosongan hatinya setelah satu tahun Sungmin menghilang. _Yeoja_ itu tidak diketahui kabarnya. Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun menemukan kabar tentang Sungmin, namun tidak terlalu akurat. Terakhir kali mereka ikut reuni, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya, padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun sering mengirim pesan singkat ke Sungmin dengan perhatian-perhatian yang palsu, tentunya. Sekarang Kyuhyun baru dapat membayangkan apa yang Sungmin rasakan sepulangnya dari acara reuni itu. Pantas saja ia menghilang tanpa kabar.

Tak selang beberapa lama, _appa_ Kyu memintanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika. _Namja_ itu selalu rindu rumahnya di Korea. Ia memacari beberapa gadis bergantian, tapi tidak pernah bertahan lama. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahui kesukaannya tanpa diberitahu. Tidak ada yang bertanya apakah Kyuhyun sudah makan atau belum. Mereka tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, apalagi memperhatikannya. Mereka bukan Sungmin. Jujur, _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu memang cantik, tapi tidak ada yang setulus Sungmin. Sikap _playboy_-nya itu hanya untuk menutupi kehampaan pada dirinya yang masih mencari kekasih terbaik.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Ia bisa mendengar canda tawa dari balik pintu itu. Sepasang kekasih itu tertawa bahagia di atas keterpurukannya. Hei, Kyu! Atas dasar apa kau menyalahkan mereka karena kesalahanmu di masa lalu? Ini memang pantas kamu dapatkan.

Kyuhyun urungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Ia tidak ingin merusak momen indah pasangan itu. Tidak mungkin baginya merusak kebahagiaan kakak sepupunya yang sudah dibangun susah payah. Setega itukah dia?

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu. _Ting_! Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sebuah suara meginterupsi pergerakannya. Kyuhyun berhenti, terdiam di depan _lift_ kosong yang terbuka.

"Mau pergi kemana? Sudah rela menyandang cap _LOSER_ di dahimu? Kamu ingin menyerah setelah kastil sang putri ditemukan? Selama ini penantian dan strategimu tak akan berguna. Kamu tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menang. Lawan monster di depan gerbang kastil itu. Runtuhkan! Lalu kamu akan mendapatkan sang putri dan tulisan WINNER di akhir permainan.", bisik sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke depan pintu itu. Ia tidak mau banyak memikirkan hal-hal lain yang tidak pasti. Perjuangkan sekarang atau kalah sebelum berperang. Bagi jiwa Kyuhyun yang seorang _gamer_ sejati, tidak ada kata menyerah sebelum kata _WINNER_ terpampang di akhir permainan. Dalam hidup pun ia tidak mau menyerah.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Kali ini Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen untuk merebut Sungmin dengan baik-baik, tentunya.

Dua penghuni _apartment_ itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Siapa sih bertamu selarut ini?", tanya Siwon jengkel, sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Siwon di pinggangnya. _Yeoja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mendengar keluhan kekasihnya. "_Hahaha..._ Sudah sana. Lihat saja dulu.", pinta Sungmin, melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Siwon bergegas ke pintu depan. Tanpa melihat siapa tamunya dari lubang pintu, Siwon membuka pintunya dengan emosi. "Ada apa bertamu sema—_MWO_? Kyuhyun?". Omelan Siwon terpotong dengan keterkejutan saat ia menemukan seorang _namja_ tampan tersenyum canggung di depannya.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 8 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?". Sungmin berdiri dari keterkejutannya. "Kalian sudah tahu semuanya?".

Siwon menepuk bahu Sungmin, meminta _yeoja_ itu duduk. "Tenanglah, Min. Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik.". Siwon memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Dia tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun datang ke _apartment_-nya. Merelakan Sungmin bersamanya? Oh, jangan harap!

"Jadi apa maumu, Kyu?", tanya Siwon yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan tak percaya dari Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ manis itu memang tidak berselingkuh, tapi ia berada di posisi tersulit. Sungmin sadar ia harus memilih salah satu dari dua pria di depannya. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang diam dengan pandangan kosong. Apakah ia harus memilih Kyuhyun, _namja_ di masa lalunya yang masih dicintainya, namun menorehkan luka? Atau ia akan memilih Siwon, _namja_ tampan yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan mulai memulihkan rasa sakitnya? Orang bodoh mana pun pasti akan menjawab Siwon sebagai pilihan mereka. Untuk apa kembali mengenang masa lalu dan merasakan kesakitan lagi? Bicara memang mudah, tapi rasakan seperti apa yang Sungmin rasa sekarang.

_'Hanya butuh waktu 1 menit untuk dapat suka pada seseorang, butuh waktu 1 jam untuk menyukai seseorang dan hanya butuh 1 hari untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk melupakannya.'_. Sungmin ingat benar dengan pepatah ini. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya, jika ia belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku bertanya padamu. Apa maumu?", ulang Siwon dengan suara meninggi.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tersadar dari lamunannya yang kosong. "_Mi-mianhae, hyung_.", ucap Kyuhyun linglung. _Namja_ itu terlihat dalam tekanan. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku ingin Sungmin tetap menjadi kekasihku."

DEG! Dada Sungmin berdesir. Ada gejola rasa senang merambati hatinya. Pipi Sungmin memanas. Ia tersipu malu.

BUUUUG! Bogem mentah Siwon mendarat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. _Namja_ kekar itu terbakar amarah saat ia menyadari wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Berani-beraninya kau meminta Sungmin di depanku. Tidak sadar kalau dia tunanganku? Brengsek!", umpat Siwon di depan Kyuhyun yang terpojokkan di sandaran sofa tunggal.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, ingin menolong _namja_ itu, namun Siwon menghalanginya. "Diam kau di situ! Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya!", larang Siwon, mendorong pelan Sungmin ke atas sofa di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba duduk kembali. Ia membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "_Hyung_ tahu, kami ini belum pernah putus.".

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas bukan, kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun lagi. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Kyu!", potong Sungmin tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ada rasa canggung di dalam hati Sungmin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin masih ingin kembali ke sisi Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Siwon. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar egois. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selama ini.

_Namja_ tampan itu memelas ke arah Sungmin. "Aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku. Jadi tinggalkan Siwon _hyung_. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.".

Kyuhyun berusaha duduk kembali. Ia menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa rasa takut Kyuhyun memandang tajam ke arah Siwon. "_Hyung_ tahu tidak pernah ada kata putus dari bibir kami, jadi Sungmin tetap kekasihku.".

BUUUG! Sekali lagi Siwon melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon melarangnya. _Yeoja_ itu terpaksa duduk kembali di atas sofa dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau berhak menyakitinya lagi? Kau ingin menyiksanya sampai kapan? Aku tidak akan pernah merelakanmu untuk membunuhnya perlahan. Pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu!", bentak Siwon sambil melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi setelah Sungmin memilih. Jangan terlalu keras, _hyung_. Aku tahu jelas Sungmin sangat mencintaiku.", ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Sungmin tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa dengan pasrah. Ia pikir memang seharusnya semua ini diselesaikan oleh Sungmin. Hanya _yeoja_ itu yang bisa menuntaskan persoalan rumit cinta segitiga ini.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. "Kamu dengar kan apa yang Kyuhyun bilang? Sekarang pilihan ada di tanganmu.", ujar Siwon tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah depannya.

Sungmin melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. Ia melihat tatapan memelas sekaligus percaya diri di dalam bola mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Ada rasa ngeri terbersit dalam pikirannya. Apakah ia akan bahagia jika kembali kepada Kyuhyun? Pandangan Sungmin beralih ke _namja_ kekar yang duduk di sampingnya. _Namja_ itu menunduk lesu, terlihat sangat pasrah. Keberanian dan kekuatannya entah hilang kemana. Siwon hanya berharap Sungmin mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersamanya ataupun Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sulit menentukan jawaban. "Apa bisa berikan aku waktu?", tanyanya memberikan penawaran.

"Tidak. Kau harus jawab sekarang agar permasalahan ini selesai.", jawab Siwon tegas. Ia telah merasa letih menghadapi dua orang yang ia cintai sekaligus. Siwon juga harus memilih antara sepupu atau tunangannya. Pilihan yang cukup sulit juga, bukan?

_Yeoja_ tercantik di ruangan itu menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu benar arti pepatah yang ia ingat sebelum, tapi ia lupa bahwa ada kata-kata selanjutnya dari pepatah itu. _'Pergilah untuk seseorang yang membuatmu tersenyum karena hanya butuh senyuman untuk membuat hari yang gelap terlihat terang.'_. Walaupun sulit untuk melupakan masa lalu kelabu, ia tetap berkewajiban untuk meraih kebahagiaannya. Hanya satu jawaban yang pasti. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu dengan satu orang, yaitu…

"Siwon. Aku memilih Siwon.", jawabnya lirih. Ia takut menyinggung salah satu hati yang pastinya akan terluka.

Kedua _namja_ itu terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh mereka. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, menatap tak percaya ke arah _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun terlihat terluka. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sungmin akan mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

"Apa, Min? Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Sepertinya aku salah mendengar.", tanya Kyuhyun masih tak percaya.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku, menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat di dalam otaknya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan meneguhkan hatinya. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku memang memilih Siwon. Maafkan aku, Kyu! Aku mulai mencintai Siwon dan aku hanya tersenyum bersamanya. Tidak ada luka ataupun perasaan terbuang. Ia hanya memberikanku banyak cinta.".

Mimik wajah Kyuhyun menegang. Siwon memeluk tubuh Sungmin, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih kepada _yeoja_ itu. Siwon tidak pernah menyangka Sungmin akan memilih dirinya, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Aku pasti salah. Ini pasti mimpi. Bangunkan aku! Minnie tidak mungkin menolakku. Ia masih mencintaiku. Ini pasti bohong.", racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Siwon. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menangkup wajah _namja_ itu. "Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Hubungan kita hanya masa lalu dan kamu patut meninggalkannya.", ucap Sungmin bijak.

Tes! Tes! Tes! Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu menangis dalam diam. Siapa bilang pria tidak boleh menitikkan airmata? Mereka juga manusia, jadi sudah sepantasnya mereka menggambarkan perasaan terluka melalui tetesan airmata. Kyuhyun kecewa dengan segalanya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kegagalannya meraih cintanya kembali. _Namja_ itu merasa ia tidak patut mendapatkan penolakan ini.

"Aku mohon, Kyu. Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini.", kata Sungmin, menghapus aliran airmata yang enggan berhenti itu.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin dari atas wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghindari perlakuan lembut _yeoja_ itu. Ia merasa tak pantas dikasihani. Harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak. Kyuhyun tak mau menaruh harapan lebih karena perhatian Sungmin saat ini.

Siwon menyadari perubahan sikap sepupu kesayangannya itu. Ia tahu pastu Kyuhyun sedang patah hati. "Kyu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kamu perlu beristirahat agar pikiranmu tenang. Ayo!", ajak Siwon sambil memapah tubuh Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu terlihat hampa, tak berjiwa. Ia hanya mengikuti Siwon yang merangkulnya. Kyuhyun ingin mencurahkan semua perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya, namun bibirnya kelu dan pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Satu hal yang saat ini ingin ia lakukan, yaitu terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku mungkin akan menginap di _apartment_ Kyu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sebelum dia stabil.", kata Siwon, masih tetap merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Jaga dirimu. Kunci pintu. Jangan biarkan orang lain masuk. Aku pergi dulu ya, _chagi_!", pamit Siwon, mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum ia menutup pintu _apartment_-nya.

**.**

**\(O.o)/**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, walaupun aku menjadi manusia terkutuk sekalipun. Cintamu telah membutakan akal sehatku.**_

**.**

Sejak acara bersitegang dua hari lalu, sepasang kekasih ini nampak semakin lengket. Terbukti, keduanya sedang melakukan _lovey dovey_ di ruang tengah. Sang _Yeoja_ mengelus sayang surai sang _namja_ yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya. Sang _namja_—bernama Siwon—sebenarnya ia tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata untuk menikmati suasana romantis yang jarang tercipta diantara keduanya itu.

"Minnie!", panggil Siwon yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Sungmin. "Kenapa kamu memilihku? Bukannya kamu masih mencintai Kyuhyun?".

Sungmin mencubit hidung bangir Siwon. "Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Jika bukan aku, siapa yang akan menjaga _namja_ sepertimu?".

SREEET! Siwon bangun, terduduk di samping Sungmin. Ia memandang _yeoja_ itu dengan kilatan mata patah hati. Sungmin tertawa kecil. Cup! Ia mencium cepat bibir Siwon.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku memang masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Cintaku padanya penuh dengan luka dan akan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Kini aku mulai mencintaimu yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku, memberikan senyuman di setiap hari kelabu dan menenangkan diriku. Jadi aku memilihmu.", jawab Sungmin puitis apa adanya.

Siwon mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbicara seromantis ini, huh?", ujar Siwon, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan dulu kegiatan berduaan milik sepasang tunangan itu. Kita beralih ke sebuah _apartment_ yang terlihat sepi, masih terletak di kawasan mewah Seoul. _Apartment_ ini nampak gelap gulita tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jika kalian melihatnya lagi ke dalam, maka kalian akan menemukan seorang _namja_ sedang meringkuk di sudut sofa ruang tamu. Ia menatap nanar ke depannya, kosong tak bernyawa. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke depan-belakang, membuat punggungnya terkatuk sofa beberapa kali. Pipinya terlihat semakin tirus dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat pasi. Suasana ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kita perhatikan sebelumnya.

BRAAAAK! Pintu _apartment_ itu terbuka lebar. Sepertinya sang tamu sudah jengah menunggu dan menekan bel berkali-kali, tanpa jawaban apapun dari sang penghuni. Beruntunglah sang tamu karena memiliki _password apartment_ itu.

Cklek! Penerangan merambat ke seluruh sisi ruangan, membuat ruang depan itu terang benderang. Saraf mata orang itu berdenyut nyeri, karena belum terbiasa dengan perubahan pada ruangan. Ia berdecak sebal. "Kemana si anak nakal?".

Duk! Duk! Duk! Sebuah suara menuntun _namja_ paruh baya itu untuk menemukan sang penghuni _apartment_. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia bisa melihat betapa depresinya sang anak. _Namja_ paruh baya—yang biasa dipanggil Mr. Cho—merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun. Ia iba, melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Kyu, _wae geurae_?".

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedaritadi terbenam di atas lututnya. "_A-appa_?", tanyanya lirih.

Mr. Cho mengangguk. "_Ne_, ini _appa_. Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kamu begini?". Amarah di hati _namja_ peruh baya ini menguap begitu saja. Tujuannya datang ke _apartment_ itu untuk memarahi sang anak yang melupakan tugasnya di kantor. Sekarang semua tujuannya itu sirna, terganti dengan rasa kasihan dalam hatinya.

_Namja_ tampan itu terdiam, memandang melas _appa_-nya. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tapi matanya berbicara lebih dari cukup. Tentang sakit hatinya. Tentang kekecewaan. Tentang kecemburuan. Semua tentang luka di dalam batinnya. Sang _appa_ tertegun melihat anaknya meratapi nasib—entah apa persoalannya. Airmata Kyuhyun merambati pipinya.

Mr. Cho menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Berhenti bersikap cengeng. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu hingga kau berantakan seperti ini? Mana Kyuhyun yang penuh semangat? Mana Kyuhyun yang jahil? Kamu tidak cocok dengan wajah melow seperti ini, tahu!", omel Mr. Cho. Sebenarnya kata-katanya itu untuk menenangkan hati Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa lebih mirip dengan omelan ya?

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menggubris perkataan _appa_-nya.

"Walau _appa_ tidak tahu masalahmu, _appa_ ingin kau kembali bangkit. Dengan bersikap seperti ini, kau tidak akan memenangkan apapun. Jika ini masalah cinta, lupakan saja. Banyak bekerja! Kau pasti akan menemukan jodohmu secepatnya! Yakin deh. Jodoh nggak kemana!", nasihat Mr. Cho, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri. Ia menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Cepat mandi! _Appa_ tunggu!".

Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah sang _appa_. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya sejak dua hari lalu itu. Seperti robot, ia berjalan tanpa gairah dengan langkah diseret. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

"_Haaah~_ Ada-ada saja tingkah anak itu.", ujar Mr. Cho menghela napas panjang. Ia duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, menunggu Kyuhyun.

"_HUAAAAAAA_!", jerit Kyuhyun menggema hingga keluar ruangan. Mr. Cho bergegas ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu, _gwenchana_?".

"_Ne, appa. Gwenchana_!", jawabnya nyaring dari dalam kamar mandi. _Namja_ tampan itu terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut acak-acakan. Wajah pucat pasi. Mata hitam seperti panda. Pipi tirus seperti tengkorak. Terakhir, pakaiannya yang belum digantinya selama dua hari. Soal bau, jangan ditanya. Kyuhyun sendiri jengah dengan dirinya. _Ck_! Baru sadar ya?

Tak selang beberapa lama, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan _fresh_. Ternyata mandi berdampak besar bagi _namja_ ini. Nyawa dan gairah hidupnya kembali. Selama berendam di _bath tub_, Kyuhyun merenung. Ia berpikir sebaiknya ia menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk melupakan Sungmin. Semoga saja itu berhasil.

"Anak _appa_ sudah kembali rupanya. _Chukkae_!", puji Mr. Cho, memeluk anak laki-lakinya itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut _appa_.", ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengikuti kemauan sang _appa_.

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Kehidupan Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur kembali, walau ia kini disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa waktu ini ia, Siwon dan Sungmin baru saja bertemu di acara keluarga besar Choi. Mereka ingin merundingkan permasalahan tentang persiapan pernikahan Siwon dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terjebak dalam acara itu. Ia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan dua sejoli ini dalam waktu dekat. Lukanya belum benar-benar kering. Sayangnya, sang _appa_ tidak mengetahuinya.

Belum selesai mengobati sakit hatinya saat melihat kebahagiaan pasangan Siwon dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun harus menerima kejutan besar dari sang _appa_. Ia dijodohkan dengan anak salah satu rekan bisnis _appa_-nya. Mr. Cho tidak ingin kalah dari saudaranya Mr. Choi yang sebentar lagi akan menikahkan anaknya. Menurut Mr. Cho, Kyuhyun cukup tampan dan mapan, jadi sudah sepatutnya ia memiliki pendamping hidup dalam waktu dekat. Hebatnya lagi Mr. Cho memperkenalkan jodoh Kyuhyun di acara keluarga itu. Mendapatkan ungkapan selamat dari Sungmin merupakan penghinaan untuk Cho muda itu. Satu lagi peristiwa memuakkan malam itu bagi Kyuhyun.

Si jodoh Kyuhyun—panggil saja dengan sebutan _Miss_ Oh—sering sekali mampir ke kantor Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan banyak jurus agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Kyuhyun mulai depresi menghadapi _yeoja_ tak tahu malu itu. Di lain pihak persiapan pernikahan Siwon semakin matang. Dua hal yang membuat Kyuhyun terus tertekan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar, menghilangkan penat melalui alkohol.

Kyuhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas, mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Entahlah sudah berapa gelas ia habiskan malam itu. Bartender hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Cho muda dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia menerima panggilan telepon dengan malas. "_Hualooo~_", jawab Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Ya, Kyu. Ini _appa_ Choi. Apa aku mengganggumu?", tanya orang di seberang sana, merasa tak enak saat mendengar suara parau Kyuhyun. Ia takut menelepon pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya. "_Ne, aboji_. Tidak kok. Anda tidak pernah mengganggu".

"Bisakah besok kau datang untuk mempresentasikan kerjasama kita ke klien?", tanya Mr. Choi langsung.

"Beesyoook? (Besok?) Kemana Siwon?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak jelas, masih dipengaruhi alkohol.

"Klien mendadak ingin mendengar presentasi tentang proyek kerjasama kita. Mereka meminta kalian berdua. Berhubung Siwon ada urusan di pulau Nami, aku memintamu. Bisa, Kyu?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Matanya merem-melek. Tidak ada yang tahu ia memahami perkataan lawan bicaranya atau tidak. "Sihwooon be-ra-pa lamaaaa di sa-naaaah?".

"Sekitar seminggu. Jadi apa kamu menyanggupi?", tanya Mr. Choi sedikit ragu.

"Okeeeeh!", jawab Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah bartender yang ditanggapi dengan gelengen kepala.

"Baiklah. Besok jam sepuluh di Choi corp. Jangan lupa.". PIK! Sambungan telepon terputus.

Bruuuk! Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya ke atas meja bar. Gluk! Ia meneguk segelas _vodka_ lagi dalam sekali minum. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "_Hik_! Kalau Siwon tidak ada, _hik_, di rumah, berarti, _hik_, Sungmin...", kata Kyuhyun dengan cegukan sesekali. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mungkinkah...?

**.**

**.**

**(=.= ') Sungmin POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu _apartment_-ku. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Biasanya jam segini Siwon sudah ada di sini dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya. Ia akan menyambutku dengan senyuman manisnya. _Aaah_~ Ditinggal sendirian selama dua hari saja sudah membuatku rindu padanya. Lebih baik aku membersihkan diriku dulu.

Bruuuk! Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur. Badanku sudah segar. Lelahku sedikit terangkat. Ingat! Sedikit loh! Mataku sudah akan terpejam saat suara ponselku menginterupsi.

"_Yoboseyo_!", jawabku pada orang di seberang sana.

"Sedang apa, _chagi_? Memimpikanku?", tanya orang itu. Aku tersenyum, tahu betul siapa penelepon, tanpa perlu melihat _id caller_.

"Salah. Lebih tepatnya aku merindukanmu.", koreksiku.

"_Hahahaha..._ Kenapa kita bisa sama-sama merindu? Berarti kita jodoh, ya?", jawab Siwon dengan kikikan di seberang sana.

Obrolan kami berlanjut. Tidak ada topik penting, hanya mengurai rasa kangen pada diri kami. Siwon selalu meneleponku selama dua hari ini. Malam kami habiskan dengan perbincangan ringan sampai larut malam. _Hoaaam_! Aku mengantuk sekali. Rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Setiap ucapan Siwon hanya aku jawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan. Jadi bersiaplah! Hehehe...", ucap Siwon terdengar samar di telingaku.

Ponsel yang ada di genggamanku jatuh di atas kasur, sebelahku. Aku menghiraukan Siwon. Rasa kantukku sudah mendominasi. Kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku.

Ceklek! Suara pintu terbuka mengusik tidurku. Aku berusaha membuka mataku, walaupun terasa berat. Aku melihat bayangan orang memasuki kamarku. Mungkinkah Siwon? Aku memicingkan mataku, berusaha mempertajam penglihatanku. Kamarku hanya diterangi oleh lampu kamar yang remang-remang.

Braaak! Suara ranjang terdengar seiring dengan beban yang menimpa tubuhku. Kesadaranku terpaksa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuhku yang terkunci. Orang itu memenjarakan tubuhku di tengah kedua pahanya. Aku berusaha memberontak, namun kukungannya terlalu kuat.

"Tolong! To—_mmph_!". Bibirku dibekap olehnya. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. "Jangan berisik, Minnie!".

Suara itu... Aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu persis siapa dia. _Namja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. Pencahayaan sekadarnya menunjukkan siapa pelaku penindihan atas tubuhku saat ini. Mata sipit yang tajam dan seringai yang mengerikan. Satu nama, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Kyu! Lepaskan aku!", teriakku yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman tak jelas.

Mataku membelalak lebar saat kedua bibirku tertutup lakban—entah ditemukannya dimana. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas, lalu mengikatnya di sisi ranjang. Tak sampai di situ, ia juga mengikat kedua kakiku hingga mengangkang lebar di bawah sana. Aku berusaha terus memberontak sampai suara decitan ranjang tak terelakkan. Kyuhyun menibanku kembali. Ia membelaiku dari atas rambut sampai ke atas bibir _plump_-ku. Aku merinding saat jemarinya menelusuri wajahku. Ia mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini.".

**Deg**! Hatiku berdebar kencang. Napasku tercekat. Aku memberontak, menggoyangkan tangan dan kakiku ke segala arah sampai aku merasakan perih. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia dikuasai oleh setan. Ini alasanku mengapa aku membenci barang laknat itu. Orang tidak bisa memakai akal sehatnya dalam pengaruh alkohol.

PLAAAAK! Kyuhyun menampar pipiku, karena aku terus saja memalingkan wajahku. "Diam! Jangan banyak bergerak!", perintah Kyuhyun yang pastinya akan aku abaikan.

Aku terus saja bergerak, berusaha mengendorkan tali yang mengikatku erat. Nihil, tak ada hasil. Justru tangan dan kakiku semakin terasa sakit. PLAAAK! Sebuah tamparan keras lagi-lagi mengenai pipiku. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

"Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu.", ancam Kyuhyun, meletakkan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam ke dekat leherku.

Aku meringis pelan saat benda itu sedikit menggoresku. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Aku tidak takut. Lebih baik ia membunuhku daripada ia mengambil semua milikku yang berharga. Aku tetap memberontak. PLAAAAK! Tamparan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Pelan-pelan aku berusaha mengumpulkan energiku. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mataku masih terpejam, tapi aku bisa merasakan dinginnya AC menyerbu tubuhku. Sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mengecup, menjilat dan sesekali menghisap tubuhku. Cup! Cup! Plok! Mataku terbelalak saat buah dadaku dihisap dan ditarik dengan cepat, membuat bunyi yang cukup besar. Kyuhyun mempermainkan payudaraku yang terekspos. Oh Tuhan! Sejak kapan aku polos seperti ini?

Airmataku mengalir, mengetahui diriku tengah dijamah oleh seseorang yang pernah kucintai dulu. Hatiku hancur. Siwon, dimana kau? Hiks... Maafkan aku!

_Argh_! Rasa perih menghujam bagian terbawahku. Kyuhyun memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam lubang V-ku yang masih rapat itu. _Argh_! Ia memperlebar lubangku. Sakit. Tidak ada kenyamanan di sini. Aku mengerang dan bergerak tak karuan.

Kyuhyun mendongak ke arahku, menyadari diriku yang tersadar. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan pemanasan. Sepertinya kau juga menikmatinya. Cairanmu mulai keluar deras.", ujarnya menjijikan.

Menikmatinya? Aku tersiksa dengan semua ini. Aku mohon lepaskan aku, Kyu. _Hiks..._ Walaupun aku berusaha berbicara, itu hanya akan terdengar seperti erangan yang menambah napsu bejatnya.

_Aaaaaaargh_! Aku mengejang. Tubuhku terangkat saat benda tumpul dan besar berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangku. Sakit. Perih. Nyeri. Ngilu. Semua menjadi satu. Airmataku semakin menetes deras. Hujaman demi hujaman merobek tubuh dan hatiku. Aku tersakiti lahir-batin. Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengerang nikmat, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Perutku sakit. Mual sekali. Mataku mulai terpejam, kembali menemui kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T )...::TBC::...( T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 28 January 2013, 08:17 am, Jakarta, Indonesia.**

* * *

Terima kasih atas semua Review yg telah diberikan.

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca, termasuk SIDERS.

Gomawo udh mau menunggu update lama, tolong dimaklumi ya~

2 Chapter lagi FF ini akan tamat.

Ini hanya imajinasi yuya, tidak ada maksud menyinggung siapapun. Yuya hanya memakai nama mereka sebagai pemeran. sifat dan karakter hanya hasil imajinasi. DON'T BASH MY CAST!

Boleh minta review lagi untuk penyemangat?

Add me: Lee Yeomin Ha

Follow me: _YLS_ (double underline. Sungmin in Mr. Simple is my Profile pic)

Gomawo~

Annyeong ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Mentari telah kembali ke singgasananya, menggantikan bulan yang telah merajai malam. Burung-burung berkicauan, menelisik pendengaran setiap orang yang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Beberapa orang memaksakan dirinya untuk melepas dunia impian yang menyenangkan, menyambut kenyataan yang penuh problematika kehidupan. Di dalam _apartment_ mewah itu, dua insan telah terbangun. Salah seorang dari mereka sedang menggeliat, menandakan bahwa kenyamanannya terusik oleh datangnya pagi. Sedangkan seorang lainnya sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut. Ia nampak sudah bangun sejak beberapa jam lalu, menangis dalam diam.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang, seperti telah melewati alam firdaus yang indah semalam. Namja tampan itu agak terusik ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak terlelap di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Pendengarannya menangkap suara isakan yang tertahan di sebelahnya. Namja itu terperajat saat ia melihat sosok Sungmin sedang menangis di sampingnya, terduduk di dalam lindungan selimutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, memperlihatkan bolamata obsidiannya yang indah. Sekelibat memori kejadian semalam terulang kembali di dalam otaknya. Dadanya terasa perih. Ia merasa dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Sekali lagi ia telah menyakiti _yeoja_ yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan?", lirihnya penuh penyesalan.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 9 of 10**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. Ia tahu _yeoja_ itu sedang menangis. Hatinya pilu, melihat Sungmin hancur seperti itu. Kyuhyun menyibak selimut putih yang kini ternoda oleh percikan darah milik Sungmin. Jadi selama ini Sungminnya masih suci? Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dialah manusia keji yang telah merenggut harta paling berharga milik Sungmin. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar. Sayangnya, semua yang telah terjadi tak bisa lagi dikembalikan seperti semua.

"Minnie, _mianhae_.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh polos Sungmin, yang sama sepertinya. Keduanya belum jua memakai pakaian mereka setelah pergumulan semalam. Sungmin hanya diam, menatap kosong ke sisi ranjangnya. Ia masih senang memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai rambut Sungmin yang berantakan. "Aku mohon, maafkan aku.", pintanya pelan. Cup! Ia mencium pipi Sungmin penuh kasih sayang. Sayangnya, Sungmin tak juga mau merespon.

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan rasa penyesalan yang menyesakkan dadanya. "_Jeongmal mianhae, _Minnia-_ah_! Maafkan aku!", mohon Kyuhyun di bahu Sungmin. Ia membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali dari bibirnya kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa Sungmin tidak membalas semua perlakuannya. Ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan jejak airmata. Wajahnya datar dengan tatapan kosong—mengisyaratkan penuh luka. Bibirnya membisu, tak ada lagi senyuman. Ia hanya memeluk tubuhnya yang ternoda.

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu tangan Sungmin. Ia mengarahkan tangan itu ke dadanya, memukul dirinya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau boleh bunuh aku, Min. Caci maki aku! Tampar aku! Pukul aku hingga kau puas, tapi kumohon… Jangan seperti ini, Minnie.". Kata-kata Kyuhyun melirih di akhir kalimatnya. Hatinya hancur, walau mungkin ia tidak sehancur Sungmin. Dadanya terasa sesak, walau ia tahu Sungminnya lebih merasa tersiksa darinya. Sungminnya? Pantaskah Kyuhyun masih menyebut Sungmin sebagai miliknya?

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. _Namja_ itu memandang ke sekeliling kamar itu, dimana pakaiannya dan pakaian Sungmin yang terkoyak berhamburan di lantai. Namja tampan itu menyampirkan selimut ke atas tubuh Sungmin lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari ponselnya—entah dimana. Kyuhyun memakai celana dalamnya dulu sebelum mencari ponselnya. Ia tidak mau sang _junior_ menggelantung tak indah dan masuk angin. _Mwoya?_ Haruskah itu dibahas? Setelah lama mencari, ia menemukan ponselnya yang sayangnya berhenti berdering sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"_Yoboseyo!_", kata Kyuhyun saat sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon kembali sang penelepon.

"_Ah! _Kyuhyun! Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau kita ada rapat jam sepuluh nanti. Sebaiknya kamu datang jam sembilan, karena aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan singkat darimu sebelum klien datang.", jawab _namja_ paruh baya di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan. "_Ne, Aboji_. Kyu akan segera ke sana. _Gomawo_ sudah mengingatkanku.", kata Kyuhyun sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"_Shit! _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan rapat itu? _Aish! _Aku belum menyiapkan materinya. Sekarang aku juga belum mandi. _Argh!_", gerutu Kyuhyun _stress_.

Kyuhyun memakai semua pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia benar-benar dikejar oleh waktu. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengecewakan Mr. Choi—_Appa _dari sepupunya itu. Kyuhyun berjalan ke sisi ranjang Sungmin. Cup! Ia mengecup kilat kening Sungmin. "Aku pergi dulu sebentar, _chagi._ Aku janji aku akan segera kembali.", pamitnya kepada Sungmin.

BRAAAK! Pintu kamar itu tertutup, meninggalkan seorang penghuninya yang masih setia pada posisinya. Cairan bening menelusuri pipi _chubby _-nya dari atas mata kelincinya yang sendu. _Yeoja_ itu menangis kembali. "Siwonnie~ _Mianhae! Hiks!_", tangisnya lirih, hampir seperti desahan pelan.

**.**

**( )**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku terkoyak, menjadi pakaian usang yang tak berharga. Aku pecah, menjadi kepingan kaca tak terurai. Aku tak akan kembali menjadi satu. Aku hanya akan terbuang oleh lukaku. **_

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali dari _meeting _-nya yang panjang. Hari sudah gelap, menunjukkan malam kembali berkuasa. Kyuhyun bergegas naik ke lantai dimana seorang _yeoja_ sedang menantinya. Apakah iya _namja_ tampan ini ditunggu kehadirannya? Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu benar ataupun tidak. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu menjinjing seplastik _jajangmyun_ hangat di tangannya. Ia takut Sungmin belum makan sama sekali, karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sebelum sarapan.

Ceklek! Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar _apartment_ itu. Gelap, tanpa penerangan. Kyuhyun menekan tombol lampu di samping pintu. Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar, menemukan sosok Sungmin masih di atas ranjang dalam keadaan sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun berlari ke sisi Sungmin. Ia meletakkan bungkusan makanan itu di atas meja samping ranjang. _Namja_ itu duduk di depan Sungmin, membelai lembut pipi Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Minnie? Seharusnya kau makan atau membersihkan dirimu. _Aigoo!_ Kau bisa sakit!", omel Kyuhyun kepada sosok patung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan handuk kecil dan semangkuk besar air. Tak lupa Kyuhyun juga mengambilkan pakaian tidur untuk Sungmin. Pipinya merona saat Kyuhyun harus mengambil pakaian dalam milik Sungmin yang terlihat sangat manis itu. Kyuhyun membasahi handuk itu, lalu memerasnya agar tidak terlalu basah.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu, agar kau merasa nyaman tidur malam ini.", ujar Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin sebelum ia membasuh tubuh _yeoja_ manis itu.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Ia mulai membasuh wajah Sungmin, lalu ke seluruh bagian tubuh lainnya. Namja tampan ini tak henti mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia melihat _kissmark_ bertebaran di tubuh Sungmin, belum lagi lebam-lebam biru dan lecet pada pergelangan tangan-kaki Sungmin karena perlakuan kasar darinya.

Kyuhyun tidak berani membasuh _vagina_ Sungmin yang memerah. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin merintih kesakitan lagi sama seperti saat ia membasuh tubuh Sungmin yang terluka. Akhirnya namja itu memakaikan seluruh pakaian Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin ke sandaran ranjang. Ia mulai membuka bungkusan _jajangmyun_ yang sedikit membengkak dan dingin karena terlalu lama dianggurkan.

"Kau harus tetap makan. Aku memaksamu!", kata Kyuhyun, mengambil suapan untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengarahkan garpu berisi _jajangmyun _itu ke bibir Sungmin, namun Sungmin menolak untuk membuka bibirnya. Ia tidak mau memakan apapun saat ini.

"_Ah, _mungkin kau ingin makan bubur! Aku akan membelikanmu bubur. Tunggu sebentar ya!", ujar Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. _Namj_a itu bergegas keluar dari kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan buruk untuk Sungmin itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot di depan pintu yang tertutup. Airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mohon Minnie. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Maafkan aku!", isak Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**\(ToT)/**

**.**

**.**

Empat hari berlalu. Kyuhyun selalu datang ke _apartment _Sungmin untuk menjaga _yeoja _manis yang masih hanya terdiam dalam posisinya. Kyuhyun memberikan makan kepada Sungmin, walau hanya dimakan beberapa suap oleh _yeoja _itu. Kyuhyun juga membersihkan tubuh Sungmin. Sesekali namja itu mendengar Sungmin memanggil nama Siwon dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun tahu ia salah. Siapapun tak akan memaafkannya, tapi ia belum sanggup jika harus mengatakan kenyataan ini kepada kakak sepupunya itu. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Siwon terlalu mencintai Sungmin.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun harus kembali meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan semua pekerjaannya begitu saja. Sang _appa_ akan marah besar kepadanya. Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama beberapa hari ini—, berpamitan kepada _yeoja _itu. Ia berjanji akan membelikan _ice cream strawberry _untuk Sungmin.

KLING! Pintu _lift_—tempat Kyuhyun berdiri—tertutup seiringan dengan pintu _lift_ lain yang terbuka. Seorang namja tinggi kekar keluar dari _lift_ itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum merekah, menunjukkan lesung pipi di wajahnya. _Aaaah~_ Dia terlihat semakin tampan!

Choi Siwon masuk ke dalam _apartment_-nya. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti sudah berangkat kerja. Siwon ingin memberikan kejutan kepada calon istrinya itu. BRUUUK! Namja tampan itu meletakkan kopernya di depan televisi, lalu segera menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket setelah perjalanan panjang.

"Minnie?", kagetnya saat sosok orang paling dicintainya itu ternyata sedang menyandar di atas ranjangnya. "Kau tidak kerja, sayang?", tanya Siwon, mendekati Sungmin.

"Wonnie?", kata Sungmin pelan.

Siwon duduk di samping Sungmin. "_Ne_, ini aku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Siwon, membelai kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Tangannya membelai pipi Sungmin yang pucat. CUP! Siwon mencium bibir pucat Sungmin, mengulumnya dan mengecupnya penuh hasrat. Ia sangat menantikan _moment _seperti ini dengan Sungmin. Seminggu tidak bertemu, namja ini begitu merindukan tunangannya.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan keras, menyebabkan pagutan mereka terlepas. _Yeoja_ itu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Airmatanya mengalir kembali.

Sungmin mengelap bibirnya beberapa kali dengan punggung tangannya hingga bibir itu membengkak karena gerakan kasar tangannya. Ia berkumur dengan air. Matanya menatap cerminan dirinya di depan kaca. Ia sangat berantakan. Sebenarnya Sungmin terlihat biasa saja karena Kyuhyun merawatnya selama ini, tapi ia terlihat memucat. Sungmin tidak makan dengan benar. Ia merasa dirinya hina. Sekarang Siwon sudah pulang. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada calon suaminya itu? Bisakah Siwon menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak suci lagi? Sungmin tidak bisa menjaga dirinya, terlebih lagi ia melakukan ini bersama sepupu calon suaminya sendiri. Apakah Siwon masih ingin melihat dirinya yang hina?

Pikiran buruk memenuhi otak Sungmin. Dirinya dikendalikan oleh amarah dan penyesalan. Ia memojokkan dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan semua kejadian ini kepada dirinya. Sungmin mengambil pisau cukur milik Siwon di dalam kotak perlengkapan kamar mandi. SREEEET! Ia menggoreskan pisau itu urat nadinya. Rasa perih dihiraukan oleh Sungmin. SREEEET! Sungmin kembali menyayat uratnya, hingga darah mengalir dari kulitnya yang terbuka. SREEEET! Sungmin menekan tangannya, merobek pembuluh darahnya untuk sekali lagi. Cairan merah pekat itu merembes keluar dari sela-sela pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang terluka ke atas wastafel. BRUUUK! Sungmin terjatuh saat darah dalam tubuhnya mulai terkuras. Tubuhnya membiru. Ia pucat seperti mayat. Kegelapan mulai mendatanginya.

"Wonnie, maafkan aku!", ucap Sungmin sebelum pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**(=.= ') Siwon POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku menangis keras, melihat sosok di atas ranjang itu. Ia menutup matanya. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang kesakitan. Kulitnya memucat, tampak seperti tanpa nyawa. Tidak. Ia masih hidup. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

Aku menemukannya terbaring lemah di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Warna merah kontras dengan warna putih kamar mandi kami. Seandainya saja aku tidak merasa curiga dengan penolakannya. Aku pasti akan kehilangan dirinya.

Aku semakin _shock_ saat dokter menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan Sungmin. Kata-kata dokter masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam otakku.

"_Tuan Choi, sepertinya Sungmin sedang mengalami guncangan yang sangat hebat pada dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat depresi. Saya menemukan beberapa luka memar di tubuh Sungmin. Selain itu…". _Dokter mengambil napas berat._ "Sepertinya ia menerima pelecehan seksual. Saya mendapatkan lecet pada organ genital Sungmin dan bekas sperma yang mengering. Dari hasil pengamatan saya, sepertinya Sungmin telah diperkosa beberapa hari yang lalu."._

Rasanya seperti disambar petir. Pernikahan kami akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi, tapi seseorang telah merenggut keperawanan Sungmin. Selama ini aku selalu menjaga kesuciannya. Aku tidak pernah berniat menggores porselinku yang sangat berharga itu. Sekarang? Ia telah diperkosa oleh seseorang. Tapi siapa? Kenapa Sungmin tidak mengatakan padaku? Pantas saja sejak malam itu, ia tidak menelepon atau menerima teleponku. Hyukkie juga bilang kalau Sungmin sudah empat hari tidak masuk kerja. Ada apa denganmu, Minnie?

Aku terus menjaga calon istri cantikku ini selama dua hari ini, tanpa sedetikpun meninggalkannya, kecuali untuk ke kamar mandi. Aku masih belum bisa menebak siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mencelakakan calon istri dari seorang Choi. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ belum mengetahui berita ini. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyudutkan Sungmin. _Yeoja _ini butuh perhatian, bukannya terpojokkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin dilontarkan orang lain.

Genggaman tanganku pada jemari Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin mulai membuka matanya. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Wonnieeeeh?", ucapnya berat.

Aku memaksakan senyumku, berusaha menahan airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. "_Ne, chagi_. Ini aku.", jawabku lembut. Aku membelai pipinya yang _chubby_ itu.

Aku melihat airmata jatuh dari atas matanya. Ia menangis. "Maafkan aku.", katanya pelan.

"Sudah. Jangan banyak bicara. Jangan pikirkan banyak hal. Aku hanya ingin kamu cepat sembuh, lalu kita segera menikah.", kataku mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang kalut.

Sungmin menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia sesenggukan. "_Aniya. _Aku harus memberitahumu. Aku… Aku…".

"_Ssst… _Sudah. Sudah! Aku hanya ingin kamu sembuh dulu sekarang.".

Sungmin menepis tanganku yang berada di atas bibir _plump_-nya. "Aku diperkosa, Wonnie. Aku tidak suci lagi. Aku sudah rusak. Kamu tidak mungkin menikahiku. Aku sudah ternodai. _Hiks… _Aku kotor… _Hiks… Hiks…_ Aku… Aku…".

Aku memeluk tubuh Sungmin, meredam tangisannya di dadaku. "Diamlah. Aku sudah tahu dari dokter. _Ssst… _Aku masih mencintaimu, Min. Selalu mencintaimu.", kataku tulus.

Aku merasakan Sungmin membalas pelukanku. Dadaku terasa tercabik-cabik, mendengar tangisannya yang sangat sendu dan tersiksa—sarat akan luka. Setelah aku merasa Sungmin lebih tenang, aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Tolong katakan siapa orangnya?", tanyaku tegas.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tampak berat menjawab pertanyaanku. "Katakan padaku siapa orangnya? Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan seorang kriminal, Min! Kau tidak ingin kan ada orang lain yang menjadi korbannya?".

"Dia… Dia…", kata Sungmin tergagap. Aku menanti jawaban dari bibirnya. Dadaku berdebar kencang. Rasanya tegang sekali. "Dia… Cho Kyuhyun.", jawab Sungmin pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

Aku terduduk di atas kursiku. Tubuhku melemas, seperti kehilangan semua energi dan terlepas dari semua kerangka tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Rasanya dunia berputar-putar. Benarkah apa yang aku dengar barusan? Pelakunya adalah sepupu kesayanganku. Cho Kyuhyun? Dia… Orang yang berani menghancurkan masa depan calon kakak iparnya dan diriku?

Tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahku. Ada perasaan marah yang menggerogoti diriku. Aku benar-benar merasa kesal. Tanganku mengepal keras. Emosiku memuncak. Aku harus bertemu dengan _namja _brengsek itu. Dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran yang setimpal.

Tanpa berpamitan dengan Sungmin, aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku harus menemukan Kyuhyun segera. Dia sudah terbebas begitu lama, meninggalkan goresan luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari diri Sungmin. Aku menelepon Kyuhyun, memastikan dimana dia saat ini.

"_Yoboseyo!_", jawab Kyuhyun terdengar tenang. _Oh_, jadi dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali? Dasar bedebah!

"Dimana kau, Kyu?", tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Di _apartment_. _Waeyo?_".

"_Aniya! _Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu dan memberikan kejutan.", ucapku setenang mungkin. Aku menutup sambungan telepon kami, lalu membanting ponselku ke jok sebelah.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Aku menekan _bell apartment_ Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu _apartment _ini terbuka, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ yang paling kubenci sekarang. BUUUUUG! Aku memukul wajah Kyuhyun sebelum ia sempat bertanya kepadaku. BUUUUUG! Aku memukulnya sekali lagi hingga ia terhuyung ke dalam _apartment _ -nya. Kyuhyun tidak membalas atau mengucapkan apapun. Sepertinya ia paham akar permasalahan kali ini. BUUUUG! Kyuhyun terjatuh, menghantam lantai. Pipinya memerah dan sudut bibirnya robek.

"Berani-beraninya kau merusak Sungminku!", teriakku di depan wajahnya. Aku menarik kerah kemejanya.

"_Mianhae, hyung_. Aku mabuk saat itu. Itu bukan aku.", jawabnya penuh penyesalan.

BUUUUG! Aku memukulnya sekali lagi. Dia bilang itu bukan dirinya? Dasar _namja _brengsek! Aku akan membunuhnya!

**.**

**.**

**(T.T )...::TBC::...( T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 05 February 2013, 08:02 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia.**

* * *

****_Thanks to all reader yang udah baca FF ini dari awal hingga chap 9. Chapter depan TAMAT.  
_

_Happy Ending dan KyuMin pastinya~ Jadi jgn khawatir!  
_

_Maaf kalau chapter ini masih jauh dari kata baik, karena kebawa perasaan. Ga tega buat mereka menderita, sayangnya draft dari awal harus semenderita ini.  
_

_Please, give me review!  
_

_Follow me _YLS_ (double underscore. PP Sungmin )  
_

_Add my Facebook: Lee Yeomin Ha  
_

_Gomawo!  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	10. Chapter 10-END

Siwon terduduk lemas di pojok bawah sofa. Napasnya tak beraturan. Seluruh tenaganya telah habis untuk memukul sepupu kesayangannya tadi. Gemuruh amarah di dalam dadanya telah memudar menjadi sebuah kesakitan yang mendalam. Ia merasakan pelupuk matanya memanas. "_Shit!_", umpatnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Siwon, seorang lagi di _apartment_ itu tengah kehabisan tenaganya. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Badannya babak belur. Wajahnya yang putih telah berhiaskan darah kemerahan. _Namja _tampan bermarga Cho itu mengerang kesakitan, menahan pedih di sudut bibirnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dari posisinya yang tak elit itu di atas karpet ruang tamunya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae, hyungnim. _Maafkan aku.", mohon Kyuhyun lirih saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersandar sofa di samping Siwon.

Choi Siwon yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kegagahannya, sedang menangis dengan sendu. Siapapun yang mendengar isakan tangisnya pasti akan ikut merasakan kepedihan hatinya saat ini. Ia berulang kali mengumpat penuh kekesalan dan penyesalan. Tangannya beberapa kali memukul lantai yang berlapiskan karpet.

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan mendekati kakak sepupunya itu. Ia tahu benar seberapa besar _hyung_nya itu mencintai Sungmin. Lalu, dengan seenaknya dirinya justru menghancurkan segalanya. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar darinya dengan ragu.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, _hyung_!", bisik Kyuhyun.

Siwon diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun ataupun membalasnya, hanya sibuk dalam pikirannya. Tangisan Siwon semakin keras seiring dengan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun pada punggungnya.

"_Damn!_ Kenapa harus kau yang melakukannya, Kyu? Kenapa juga Sungmin yang menjadi korbannya? _WAEYO?_ Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Ini tidak adil untukku! Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana? Aku… Aku… _AAAARGH! _Brengsek kau, Kyu!".

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keras, hingga sepupunya terpelanting ke atas lantai. BRAAAAK! Siwon membanting pintu _apartment_ Kyuhyun. _Namja_ gagah itu terlihat tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Maafkan aku!", ucapnya pelan, menatap sedih ke arah pintu yang telah tertutup.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

_**[ I Y E ]**_

_**Chapter 10 of 10**_

_**END CHAPTER**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Darimana kau, Siwon?", tanya Mrs. Choi kepada anak satu-satunya.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _yeoja_ yang terduduk di atas ranjang. _Namja _gagah itu tersenyum, yang lalu dibalas oleh sang pujaan hati. "Aku baru selesai rapat, _eomma_.".

Mrs. Choi memasang wajah garangnya. "Sibuk sekali rupanya sampai melupakan calon istrinya di sini. Sungmin akan pulang hari ini. Seharusnya kamu di sini untuk merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Untung saja _eomma_ membantu kalian. Dasar anak nakal. Bahkan Sungmin sakit saja kau tidak memberitahuku. _Eomma _juga peduli dengannya. Kau ini…", omel Mrs. Choi tanpa henti.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan ceramah panjang lebar dari _eomma_nya. Ia memilih untuk melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sudah memakai pakaian pribadinya—bukan pakaian rumah sakit. "Apa kabarmu, sayang?", tanya Siwon lembut setelah mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lebih baik. Maaf aku merepotkan kalian.", ucap Sungmin malu.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, membelai rambut indah Sungmin. "Kau tidak akan pernah merepotkanku. Aku tulus melakukan semua ini.".

Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon yang berada di kepalanya. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu.".

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar. "Berhenti membicarakan omong kosong seperti itu.", tolak Siwon dengan suara yang meninggi.

"_YA! _KALIAN BERDUA! Kurang ajar sekali ya! Kalian menghiraukanku!", omel Mrs. Choi, menjewer telinga Siwon. "Lihat saja kalau sampai di rumah. Aku akan menghukum kalian berdua.".

Setelah dirawat selama seminggu, _eomma_ Siwon baru mengetahui kalau calon menantu kesayangannya itu sakit. Siwon meminta kepada dokter untuk merahasiakan perihal kasus Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin _eomma_nya memandang buruk calon istrinya. Siwon benar-benar ingin melindungi Sungmin.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak lagi tinggal serumah. Kalian berdua akan segera menikah.", komplain Mrs. Choi saat ketiganya baru saja sampai di _apartment_ Siwon.

BRAAAK! Siwon meletakkan koper Sungmin di atas lantai. "_Waeyo, eomma?_ Bukankah setelah menikah kami akan tetap tinggal bersama?", tanya Siwon kurang setuju dengan pernyataan _eomma_nya. Sungmin sendiri tidak ingin berpendapat apapun. Ia sedang berada di dalam dapur, menyiapkan minuman untuk Mrs. Choi.

PLAK! Mrs. Choi memukul kepala Siwon. "_Babbo!_ Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tidak sabar menunggu malam pertama kalian, seperti calon pengantin lainnya. Lagipula _eomma _takut kalian bertengkar. Biasanya menjelang waktu pernikahan, emosi calon pengantin akan meningkat. Hal sekecil apapun bisa memancing pertengkaran.", jelas _eomma_ Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk, berpura-pura menyetujui perkataan _eomma_nya. "Tetap saja. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Sungmin. Aku ingin memastikannya pulih sepenuhnya, _eomma_. Tenang saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan kami.", kata Siwon tegas.

Sudut mata Siwon memperhatikan dengan sesakma raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah setelah mendengar pernyataannya. Saat ini Sungmin sedang menyuguhkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga ke atas meja. Mrs. Choi tidak mungkin melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin karena ia menunduk, membelakangi calon mertuanya itu.

Mrs. Choi menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin menantang keputusan anak semata wayangnya itu. Siwon termasuk _namja _yang tegas. "Baiklah. Biarkan _eomma _yang mempersiapkan semua keperluan pernikahan kalian yang belum rampung. _Eomma _titip Sungmin padamu. Awas kalau kau berbuat jahat kepadanya. _Eomma _akan menghukummu.", ujar Mrs. Choi, kemudian menyesap teh yang disediakan untuknya.

Sungmin duduk di samping Siwon, yang langsung merangkul bahu mungilnya. "_Hmm…_ _Eomma_, apakah mungkin pernikahan kami diundur saja?", tanya Sungmin takut-takut menyinggung Mrs. Choi.

"_Uhuk!_ Apa maksudmu, Minnie-_ah?_", tanya Mrs. Choi kaget. Ia hampir saja tersedak.

Sungmin menunduk, takut menatap mata tajam _eomma_ Siwon itu. "_A-aniya_. Aku…".

Siwon mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat. "Sungmin hanya tidak ingin jatuh sakit lagi, _eomma._ Ia ingin terlihat sempurna di hari bahagia kami.", kata Siwon beralasan.

"Ooooh… Aku pikir kenapa. Tidak perlu khawatir, _chagi_. Pernikahan kalian kan masih sebulan lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk meningkatkan staminamu. _Eomma_ sudah berjanji akan mengurus semua keperluan kalian. Jadi jangan cemas ya.", ucap Mrs. Choi dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Sungmin memandang Siwon dari samping. _Namja_ di sampingnya itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah _eomma_nya. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan?'._

**.**

**.**

**( . )a**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie-_chagiya, _aku mohon berhenti mengatakan kalau kau akan membatalkan pernikahan kita.", mohon Siwon sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam ketiganya. _Eomma_ Siwon baru saja pulang.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai siapapun, Wonnie. Kamu pantas mendapatkan _yeoja_ yang lebih baik dariku.".

Siwon membalik tubuh Sungmin agar mereka bisa saling memandang. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Minnie. Bukan dengan yang lain. Jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini, kau menyakitiku dan seluruh keluarga besarku. Mereka sudah sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak ingin mereka sedih kan?".

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia membenarkan ucapan Siwon. _Yeoja_ cantik ini pun sudah terlanjur sayang kepada keluarga Choi. Mereka sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka sendiri. "Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau aku hamil. Keluargamu pasti akan langsung membenciku. Aku tidak ingin mereka membenciku pada akhirnya, Won.". Mata Sungmin memerah, menahan tangis.

Siwon mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar ia bisa menyelami mata indah _yeoja_ itu. "_Sssst…_ Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kalau kau hamil, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Lagipula belum tentu kau hamil. Sudahlah. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, sayang.".

Airmata Sungmin membasahi pipinya. "Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tenang? _Hiks…_ Dia mengeluarkannya di dalam rahimku beberapa kali. _Hiks…_ Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka dengan merawat anak haram ini nanti. _Hiks… Hiks…_".

Siwon membiarkan Sungmin meredam tangisannya di depan dada Siwon. Tangan Siwon mengepal, menahan amarahnya saat mengingat perlakuan bejat sepupunya. "_Sssst…_ Jangan pernah mengatakan soal anak haram. Semua bayi yang lahir dunia ini masih suci. Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan apa yang belum tentu terjadi.".

'_Tolong, Tuhan! Jangan biarkan Sungmin hamil atau dia akan terbayang-bayang masa kelamnya lagi.'_, doa Siwon dalam hatinya.

**.**

**(^0^)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...( ^0^)**

**.**

Pernikahan Siwon dan Sungmin sudah di depan mata. Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Ia memandang kagum pada wajah cantiknya yang sudah dirias. Keluarga Choi memutuskan untuk menggunakan gaya pernikahan internasional. Sungmin sudah memakai kerudung putihnya. Ia hanya sedang menunggu waktu pernikahannya yang hanya menghitung waktu.

Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang rata. "Semoga kita berdua bahagia bersama _appa_mu ya, _chagi_.", ucap Sungmin kepada kehidupan yang baru saja tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Ya, Sungmin hamil. Selama persiapan pernikahan Siwon dan Sungmin yang berlangsung lebih dari satu bulan itu, Sungmin mulai merasakan gejala kehamilannya seminggu lalu. Kedua calon pengantin ini mulai mencurigai kemungkinan yang selama ini mereka takutkan. Akhirnya semua itu menjadi nyata. Sungmin menangis seharian. Ia benar-benar tak mengharapkan ini semua terjadi, sama halnya dengan Siwon. Apa yang bisa manusia lakukan ketika Tuhan sudah menetapkan takdir untuk mereka?

"Hei, kau sedang melamunkan apa?", tanya seorang _namja_ tampan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. _Namja _itu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau tidak ada di sini!", heran Sungmin, saat melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya tadi. _Yeoja _cantik itu berdiri, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang memang lebih mungil dari _namja _itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. "_Ommo! _Galak sekali! Aku hanya ingin melihat calon istriku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pernikahan.".

Sungmin memukul bahu Siwon pelan. "Apa maksudmu itu? Jangan berbicara hal yang aneh.", takut Sungmin, karena perkataan Siwon terdengar ambigu di telinganya.

Siwon membelai pipi Sungmin lembut. Matanya berubah sendu. "Setelah keluar dari ruangan ini statusmu akan berubah. Kau bukan lagi menjadi calon istriku, nyonya Choi.", bisik Siwon, membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah. "_Aigoo!_ Kau tersipu. Manisnya. Hahahaha…".

"Jangan menggodaku, tuan Choi!", bentak Sungmin dengan suara yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di depan dada Siwon.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!".

"_Nugu?_", tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Tak selang beberapa lama seorang _namja_ dengan seringaian khas miliknya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menemuinya saat ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sejak hari dimana Sungmin mencoba bunuh diri. _Yeoja_ cantik itu melangkah mundur, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Siwon.

"Bicaralah dengannya. Ambillah keputusan sesuai hati nuranimu.", bisik Siwon sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_, Minnie. Lama tidak bertemu.", kata Kyuhyun canggung.

"_Ne. _Apa kabarmu, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu.". Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati Sungmin, ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara keduanya. Hanya saja Sungmin justru melangkah mundur. "_Mianhae._ Aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku hanya dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku terlalu putus asa saat tahu kau memilih Siwon hari itu. Aku… Aaah~ Tidak seharusnya aku banyak beralasan sekarang. Pokoknya aku minta maaf, Minnie.".

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun. "A-aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, Kyu. Lupakan saja semua itu. Anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita.".

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ini saatnya ia menyerah untuk selamanya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Apakah kau benar-benar sudah menghapus rasa cintamu untuukku? Seluruhnya? Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa?", tanya Kyuhyun, membelai pipi Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu terpaksa memandang _namja_ tampan—cinta pertamanya—yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melihat kesedihan di dalam mata tajam itu. Belum pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun terluka sedalam ini. Dadanya berdesir. Ada rasa sakit di dalam hatinya, kala ia melihat Kyuhyun tersakiti seperti ini.

CUP! "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Minnie. Kenangan bersamamu akan menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. _Saranghae_.", ucap Kyuhyun pelan setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan _yeoja_ itu, namun langkahnya tertahan. Sungmin mencekal tangan Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo. Nado saranghae, _Cho Kyuhyun.". GREEEP! Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar di leher _namja _tampan itu.

**.**

**\(^.^)/ Enam tahun kemudian**

**.**

"_Ya!_ Sunghyun! Berhenti mengganggu adikmu.", teriak Sungmin kepada anak pertamanya yang berumur lima tahun.

_Namja _mungil itu memang usil sekali kepada adiknya. Selalu saja ada hal yang ia lakukan untuk mengganggu adiknya. Rumah Sungmin selalu dihiasi oleh tangisan si kecil, teriakan dirinya dan cekikikan tawa sang sulung. Sungmin seringkali harus mengejar Sunghyun di dalam rumah luasnya.

"Huaaaaa~ _Eomma!_", jerit sang bungsu saat Sunghyun mencubit pipinya gemas. Sebenarnya Sunghyun sangat menyayangi _yeodongsaeng_nya itu. Ia hanya gemas melihat kecantikan adiknya—yang menurun dari _eomma_nya—sehingga ia senang melihat adiknya menangis. Menurutnya, Minhyun akan terlihat sangat cantik saat merajuk, seperti _eomma_nya yang sedang bermanja dengan sang _appa._

Sungmin mengelus pipi Minhyun yang memerah. "_Aigoo! _Anak _eomma_ kesakitan ya? Kasian. Biar nanti _oppa_ tidak usah diberi _ice cream_ ya!".

Minhyun—_yeoja _berumur dua tahun—tertawa senang mendengar kata-kata _eomma_nya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu paham dengan kata-kata sang _eomma_, tapi ia tahu sang _oppa_ akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal.

"_Annyeong! Appa _pulang!", teriak seorang _namja _ dari pintu depan. TAP! TAP! TAP! Langkah kecil bergema di dalam rumah itu. Si sulung sedang berlari menghampiri _appa_nya. Hal ini memang biasa dilakukan oleh Sunghyun. Ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu _appa_nya setelah pulang kerja. Hubungan _appa-aegya_ itu memang sangat dekat.

"_Appa! _Bawa oleh-oleh apa untuk Hyunnie?", tanya _namja _mungil itu manja.

Sang _appa_ menggendong tubuh anak tampannya itu. Ia mencubit pelan hidung anaknya. "_Hmm… _Bawa apa ya? _Appa _akan bertanya pada _eomma _dulu. Kalau Hyunnie nakal hari ini, _appa _tidak akan memberikan apapun kepada Hyunnie.", ujar sang _appa _bijak.

"Kau sudah pulang, Wonnie.", sapa Sungmin saat duo _namja _tampan itu masuk ke dalam dapur. Sungmin sedang menyuapi Minhyun.

Cup! Siwon mencium kening istrinya sayang. "_Ne. _Apakah Sunghyun hari ini bersikap baik?", tanya Siwon menunggu laporan dari istrinya.

Sungmin melirik Sunghyun dari sudut mata kelincinya. Ia menahan tawanya saat Sungmin mengapit kedua tangannya sebagai tanda memohon kepada sang _eomma_. Sungmin merubah wajahnya menjadi galak. "Sunghyun hari ini sangaaaaaaaaat…".

Sunghyun menahan napasnya. Takut _eomma_nya membeberkan semua kenakalannya hari ini. "Dia anak pintar. Hari ini Sunghyun tidak bandel kok.", lanjut Sungmin yang membuat Sunghyun merasa lega. Sungmin mencubit pipi Sunghyun pelan.

Sunghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah _eomma _cantiknya. Sungmin segera menangkap Sunghyun dalam gendongannya. CUP! "Hyunnie sayang _eomma_.", kata Sunghyun setelah mencium pipi Sungmin.

"_Nado, chagi. _Kau berhutang maaf pada Minnie! Cepat minta maaf atau…", jeda Sungmin dalam ancamannya.

Sunghyun segera turun dari dekapan Sungmin. Ia berlari ke arah adiknya. Sunghyun terlihat mencium Minhyun dan menyuapinya beberapa kali. Sungmin dan Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku.", bisik Siwon.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang terbaik. _I love you._", bisik Sungmin dalam rangkulan Siwon.

Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia karena telah memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Suami tampan yang sangat perhatian. Dua buah hati yang lucu-lucu. Belum lagi keluarga besar Choi sangat menyayanginya. Tidak ada hal lain yang Sungmin minta selain tetap menjaga kebahagiaan ini untuk selamanya.

Sebulan kemudian, Siwon menemukan Sungmin terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu. Kedua buah cinta mereka menangis tersedu-sedu, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada ibu mereka. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Siwon segera membawa Sungmin ke Rumah Sakit. Sebelumnya Siwon menitipkan Sunghyun dan Minhyun kepada tetangga sebelah rumah. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Siwon sudah melihat kondisi Sungmin melemah. Namja tampan itu telah meminta Sungmin untuk memeriksakan diri ke Rumah Sakit, tapi selalu ditolak oleh yeoja cantik itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Siwon merapalkan doa kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi istrinya itu. Ia sangat mencintai Sungmin dan tak ingin terjadi hal buruk kepada belahan hatinya itu.

Sesampainya di ruang IGD, Sungmin mendapatkan pertolongan dari perawat dan dokter. Meskipun Sungmin mendapatkan pelayanan nomor satu di Rumah Sakit itu, Siwon masih berjalan gelisah di ruang tunggu. Jangan heran kenapa Sungmin bisa diberikan fasilitas terbaik, karena siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga terpandang Choi-keluarga konglomerat nomor satu di Seoul. Setelah Siwon menunggu lama, dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Dokter mengatakan Siwon harus berbahagia, karena semua hasil laboratorium Sungmin menunjukkan kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Siwon mengukir senyumnya. Ia terus saja bersenandung senang saat megetahui kabar menggembirakan ini. Sungmin—yang baru saja akan turun dari ranjang pasien-heran dengan air muka suaminya. "Ada apa, Wonnie? Kau terlihat senang sekali!".

HUP! Siwon mengangkat tubuh Sungmin-membantu yeoja itu turun dari atas ranjang-dengan perlahan. CUP! Siwon mencium bibir Sungmin kilat. "Terima kasih telah memberikan dua orang malaikat dalam hidupku. Sekarang akan menjadi tiga. Aku mencintaimu, Minnie.".

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, tanda tak mengerti. Siwon mengelus perut Sungmin pelan. Keduanya saling pandang, menyalurkan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Siwon mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang Sungmin tanyakan.

"Huaaaa~ Benarkah, Wonnie? Kita akan memberikan Minhyun adik lagi?", tanya Sungmin, memeluk Siwon.

"Benar, sayang. Ayo kita pulang. Duo Sung-Min pasti akan senang.", ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya itu.

**.**

**(T.T )...::Kyuhyun P.O.V::...( T.T)**

**.**

Seoul, aku kembali. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, aku belum pernah menginjakkan kakiku lagi di negara kelahiranku ini. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara sang ibu pertiwi. Benar-benar berbeda dengan udara di Jepang. Aku menyusuri jalanan yang dulu pernah kusinggahi. Semua tempat penuh kenangan harus aku datangi.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman Tuhan untukku karena aku telah menyakiti seseorang di masa lalu. Sejak hari pernikahan Siwon-_hyung_ dan Sungmin, aku hijrah ke Jepang untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Sesampainya di Jepang aku mulai membangun perusahaan baru milikku. Banyak masalah dan rintangan yang harus aku lalui. Terkadang aku merasa frustasi dan ingin pulang ke negaraku. Syukurlah semua kerja kerasku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir membuahkan hasil. Perusahaanku menjadi perusahaan yang memiliki peran penting di seluruh dunia, terutama benua Asia.

Di Jepang, aku bertemu dengan seorang _yeoja _cantik bernama Megumi Sakurai. Kami pun menikah. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai Megumi, aku masih tetap memikirkan Sungmin. Ah, siapa yang bisa menebak jalan hidup manusia? Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku dan Megumi harus berpisah, karena Megumi tak jua memberikan seorang anak untukku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu, hanya saja Megumi merasa kecewa atas dirinya yang ternyata _infertil._ Mungkin ini karma bagiku, karena telah menyia-nyiakan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku sebelumnya.

_Aku sudah beranjak pergi saat Sungmin mencekal tanganku_. _"Gomawo. Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun.". Mataku terbelalak lebar saat ia memeluk diriku dan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Apakah Sungmin akan merubah pikirannya dan kembali padaku?_

"_Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku membencimu dan anak dalam rahimku ini. Aku akan segera membuangnya dari tubuhku seperti aku membuangmu dalam pikiranku.", desis suara Sungmin di telingaku. Ia mendorong dadaku dengan keras. Aku masih terpaku dalam kesakitan yang merasuki diriku. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."._

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kejadian sepuluh tahun itu selalu menjadi mimpi burukku selama berminggu-minggu. Kata-kata Sungmin menyayat hatiku. Tapi, semua itu wajar kudapatkan. Aku sudah merusaknya terlalu dalam. Haaaah~ Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Cho!

Aku menghentikan langkahku, melihat dimana aku saat ini berada. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ini?

CEKLEEK! Suara pagar terbuka membuatku kaget setengah mati. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tak jauh dariku. Seorang _yeoja_ mungil keluar dari dalam rumah, diikuti dengan dua orang anak kecil, _namja _dan _yeoja_. Anak-anak itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Siwon -_hyung _benar-benar beruntung memiliki mereka. _Yeoja _mungil itu—Sungmin—masuk ke dalam mobil bersama kedua anaknya. Kelihatannya ia akan mengantar keduanya untuk sekolah, dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan dua anak kecil tadi. Aku melangkah keluar dari persembunyianku ketika mobil Sungmin telah berlalu. Aku tidak menyangka kakiku membawaku ke depan rumah Siwon-_hyung_. Ah, mungkin besok aku harus berkunjung ke tempat mereka, setidaknya menjaga hubungan baik.

**.**

**(T.T )...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...( T.T)**

**.**

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Aku menekan _bell_ rumah Siwon -_hyung_. Dadaku berdebar kencang. Aku masih takut melihat wajah itu. Wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai sampai detik ini. Aku yakin dia masih membenciku. Aaaah, lalu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya nanti?

Ceklek! Wajah itu… Wajah yang saat ini aku takuti justru membuka pintu untukku. Ia terdiam melihatku, sama sepertiku. Aku berusaha mengatur irama jantungku yang tak beraturan. "_A-a-anny-Aa-annyeong haseyo_, Sungmin-_ah_!", ucapku terbata-bata.

"_Annyeong haseyo, _Kyuhyun-_ah_! Lama tidak bertemu. Silakan masuk!", ucap Sungmin dengan wajah ramahnya. Aku sedikit kaget mendapatkan perlakuan di luar dugaan seperti ini.

Aku dan Sungmin duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menawarkan minuman untukku, lalu pergi ke dapur. Tak selang beberapa lama, Sungmin sudah membawakan minumannya untukku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Baik. Kau lihat kan aku sehat-sehat saja.", jawab Sungmin singkat.

Hening. Aku bingung harus bicara apa. Suasana canggung menyelimuti kami.

"Hmm… Dimana Siwon-_hyung_? Aku tidak melihatnya. Bukankah hari ini hari libur?", tanyaku. Aku belum melihat Siwon-_hyung _, padahal aku sengaja datang di hari Minggu, berharap bertemu dengan _namja_ kekar itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Dia tidak sedang ada di sini sekarang. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu.", tawar Sungmin membuatku senang.

"Benar? Dia tidak akan marah jika aku mengganggu pekerjaannya?", tanyaku takut-takut, pasalnya Siwon-_hyung _itu tipe pekerja keras. Aku tidak mau dia marah kepadaku nanti.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu ia tertawa renyah. "Dia tidak akan marah. Percaya deh!", jawab Sungmin, lagi-lagi membuatku senang dan dapat bernapas lega.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya. Tunggu sebentar.", pamit Sungmin. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara langkah kaki yang beradu terdengar di pendengaranku. "_Ya!_ _Oppa!_ Kembalikan mainan Minhyun!", jerit seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara anak kecil perempuan.

Dua orang anak kecil berlari ke arahku. Si _namja_ naik ke atas sofa, di sebelahku. Ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku. "Bantu aku _ahjussi_! Selamatkan aku dari nenek lampir itu!", mohon _namja_ yang berumur sekitar sembilan tahun itu kepadaku.

"_Ahjussi!_ Tolong aku! _Oppa _mengambil mainanku.", pinta _yeoja _berwajah secantik Sungmin itu dengan tatapan memelas yang sama persis.

Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya memandang wajah kedua anak kecil itu bergantian, tanpa membela salah satunya. Si _namja_ memiliki wajah tegas dengan mata musang yang tajam, serta bibir tebal yang seksi. Dia lebih terlihat sepertiku dibandingkan Siwon-_hyung_. Ah, _aniya_! Jangan terlalu bermimpi, Kyu! Calon anakmu sudah meninggal, bahkan sebelum ia sempat melihat dunia.

"Ya ampuuuun! Sunghyun! Turun dari sofa sekarang!", teriak Sungmin, membuyarkan pikiran anehku. _Namja_ kecil itu menuruti perintah _eomma_nya dengan wajah muram. "Minta maaf kepada _ahjussi_.".

"_Jeosonghamnida, ahjussi!_", kata Sunghyun—_namja_ kecil tadi—sambil membungkukkan badannya. Benar-benar anak yang patuh.

"_Gwenchana, _Hyunnie.", balasku, mengelus rambutnya lembut. Sunghyun menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa dia terlihat ingin menangis.

"Pintar! Sekarang kembalikan mainan Minhyun. Minta maaf kepada adikmu. Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan bertemu _appa_.", kata Sungmin sambil meletakkan beberapa barang ke atas tasnya yang ada di atas sofa.

"Kita akan bertemu _appa_, _eomma_?", koor keduanya dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ne, _makanya sekarang turuti apa yang _eomma _bilang.", jawab Sungmin, masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Minnie, maafin _oppa_ ya!". CUP! Sunghyun mencium pipi adiknya dengan gemas. Aaaaah, mereka menggemaskan sekali. Aku iri dengan Siwon-_hyung_ yang bisa memiliki anak seperti mereka.

Sungmin mengarahkanku ke tempat Siwon-_hyung_. Sungmin sempat memintaku untuk berhenti di toko bunga. Dia membelikan Siwon dua buket bunga yang sangat indah. Keluarga ini sangat romantis. Aku iri.

Aku sedikit heran kenapa ia membawaku ke tempat yang jauh sekali dari kota. Mungkinkah _hyung_ sedang bertugas di luar kota? Mobilku masuk ke wilayah lapang, penuh dengan rerumputan dan palang-palang bersalip. Sungmin memintaku untuk menghentikan mobil di areal parkir. Kami berempat turun. Anak-anak sudah terlebih dahulu lari di jalan-jalan sempit penuh dengan nisan. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna apapun, namun aku tidak juga berniat untuk bertanya kepada Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin berspekulasi.

"_APPA! Hyunnie _dan _Minnie _datang! _Appa, _apa kabar?".

Suara Sunghyun menyadarkanku dari segala pertanyaan yang sedaritadi bersemayam di kepalaku. _Namja_ kecil itu sedang memeluk nisan salip besar yang tertera nama Choi Siwon di batunya. Minhyun, sang adik, terlihat berlutut di depan nisan. Ia memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan menyatu, posisi berdoa. _Yeoja _mungil itu terlihat sangat khusyuk.

"_Annyeong, chagiya_. Aku datang bersama Kyuhyun kali ini. Dia baru saja kembali dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Apa kau senang akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali?", tanya Sungmin kepada nisan tak bernyawa itu. Ia meletakkan sebuah buket bunga yang sedaritadi ia pegang. Satu buket bunga lainnya sudah anak-anaknya berikan kepada sang _appa _yang telah terbaring dalam pusaranya.

Aku membeku. Ini tidak mungkin. Sungmin pasti sedang mempermainkanku. Siwon-_hyung _tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku. Aku yakin Siwon-_hyung_ sedang bersembunyi. Dimana dia?

Aku tersentak kaget saat Sungmin menarik tanganku. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun kepada Siwon?", tanyanya, membuatku kesal setengah mati. Aktingnya benar-benar meyakinkan sekali.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Jangan bercanda, Lee Sungmin! Hentikan omong kosongmu ini!", kataku dengan suara meninggi.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Kamu mungkin akan paham setelah membaca ini.", ucapnya singkat sambil memberikan sebuah amplop yang ada tasnya.

Aku membuka amplop usang itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya sekarang juga. Pasti Siwon-_hyung_ akan mengaku sekarang.

_Dear, my bad boy Kyuhyun!_

_Hei anak nakal! Akhirnya kau muncul juga! Dimana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencarimu. Hanya kamu yang bisa aku percaya untuk menjaga mereka. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Maafkan aku karena telah merebut Sungmin darimu, tapi aku juga mencintainya. Argh! Takdir sungguh menyebalkan! Sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangimu, karena hanya kau yang harus menjadi takdir Sungmin, bukan aku. Aku tetap bahagia karena Tuhan telah mengizinkanku untuk memiliki Sungmin dalam waktu yang cukup untukku. _

_Terima kasih, Kyu. Kau telah mengizinkan aku untuk menjaga Sungmin selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan seorang anak seganteng Sunghyun untuk menjadi anakku. Mianhae, aku telah menjauhkanmu dari anakmu. _

_Aku minta kau jagalah tiga orang yang paling aku cintai itu. Tolong jagalah Minhyun, putriku, seperti menjaga anakmu. Mianhae, karenaku, Sunghyun tidak mengenal appanya yang sebenarnya. Lindungi Sungmin. Jangan biarkan dia menangis lagi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku akan ambil perhitungan denganmu di surga nanti. Eh, itu pun kalau kau bisa masuk surga ya? Bukannya kau masuk neraka? Hahahahaha… Aku bercanda._

_Waktuku tidak lama lagi. Semoga kau cepat kembali, Kyu! Sampai jumpa._

_Nb: Ssst… Sungmin masih mencintaimu, yah, walaupun dia lebih mencintaiku sih. Yakinkan cintamu untuknya. Aku yakin dia akan kembali mencintaimu sepenuhnya._

Aku meremas kertas yang ternodai warna merah darah di beberapa bagiannya. Airmataku sudah mengalir entah sejak kapan. Aku melihat ke arah Sunghyun, _namja_ mungil yang ternyata anakku dengan Sungmin. Aku bersyukur Sungmin tidak jadi menggugurkan kandungannya. Apakah benar Sungmin masih mencintaiku?

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?", tanyaku tanpa menatap Sungmin. Pandanganku kosong, entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, aku dan Siwon akan kembali ke rumah dengan berita gembira. Aku dinyatakan hamil saat itu. Siwon terus saja tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Ia sesekali mengelus perutku yang masih rata. Waktu itu kami sedang berada di lampu merah. Siwon sibuk berbicara tentang angan-angannya dengan calon anaknya itu. Tiba-tiba dari arah kiri muncul truk bermuatan besar menabrak mobil kami.".

Sungmin mengambil napas berat. Aku bisa lihat matanya yang memerah, menahan tangis. Kami berdua duduk di bawah pohon dekat nisan Siwon-_hyung_, sedangkan anak-anak bermain di sekitar kami.

"Mobil kami terguling. Siwon memeluk tubuhku. Haha… Ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja, padahal kepalanya berlumuran darah. Ia tetap tersenyum.", kata Sungmin dengan tawa miris.

Airmata Sungmin menetes juga. "_Hiks…_ Itu senyuman terindah miliknya yang selama ini aku lihat. Semua terjadi dalam sekejap. Siwon terus-terus merapalkan kata _saranghae_ dan _gwenchana_ di telingaku saat itu. _Hiks… Hiks… Babbo!_ Kalau dia mencintaiku, kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku? Bahkan dia sudah berjanji kepadaku, dia akan sembuh, Kyu. Setelah kecelakaan itu, aku kehilangan janinku. Aku sempat terpukul, namun aku lebih terpukul saat melihat keadaan Siwon yang terbaring koma di kamarnya. Dia… Dia… _Hiks… Hiks… _Dia harus kehilangan kedua kakinya. Dokter memutuskan untuk mengamputasi kaki Siwon agar tidak terjadi kerusakan lain di tubuhnya. Kau tahu, Kyu? Siwon tersenyum saat mengetahui semua kenyataan itu, setelah ia bangun dari komanya. _HIKS… HIKS… BABBO! _Dia bilang, 'aku bahagia kau selamat, sayang.'. Dimana otaknya coba? Aku bingung apa sih sebenarnya di benaknya itu.".

Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tak pernah menyangka Siwon-_hyung_ yang sangat baik itu mengalami hidup seperti ini.

"_Hiks…_ Setiap minggu Siwon berdoa ke gereja, tapi apa yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya? Tuhan menyiksa Siwon sedalam itu. Bahkan dengan mengambil dua kaki Siwon belum terasa cukup bagi Tuhan. Dokter mengatakan Siwon mengalami perdarahan otak. Siwon dinyatakan akan lumpuh dan mengalami kemunduran sedikit demi sedikit sampai semua sarafnya mati. _Hiks… hiks… hiks… _ Sebelum semua itu terjadi, ia menulis surat ini untukmu. Kami semua tahu apa isinya, karena Siwon terus-menerus meminta kami untuk mencarimu. Tapi bagaimana kami bisa menemukanmu, kalau kami terlalu sibuk mencari cara menyembuhkannya. _Hiks… hiks… _Siwon benar-benar jahat. Dia meninggalkanku, Kyu! _Eomma _dan _appa _Choi juga pergi ke Amerika. Mereka bilang mereka tidak kuat harus berlama-lama hidup dengan kenangan bersama Siwon. Sedangkan aku ditinggal di sini bertiga bersama anak-anak. Selama empat tahun ini aku bingung harus bersandar dengan siapa. _Hiks… hiks… _Anak-anak selalu menanyakan _appa_ mereka. Aku harus tetap mempertahankan perusahaan Siwon, satu-satunya hal yang ia tinggalkan untukku dan anak-anak. _Hiks… Hiks… _Aku sudah lelah, Kyu. Aku masih bertahan hanya karena anak-anak. Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Kejahatan apa yang sudah aku lakukan di kehidupan lalu? Apa salahku, TUHAN?", jerit Sungmin kepada langit yang menggelap.

Aku memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. _Yeoja _ini terlihat sangat rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh daripada sebelumnya. "Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana indah untukmu, Minnie. Jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan. Kita sebagai hamba-Nya hanya mampu menjalani skenario miliknya sepenuh tenaga.".

Sungmin melepas pelukanku. Ia menatapku garang, lalu memukul kepalaku. _Ouch!_ Sakit!

"Bodoh! Kenapa kata-katamu sama seperti Wonnie? _Hiks… _Kalian memang bodoh! Aku sebal! Semua orang selalu saja meninggalkanku. Aku benci hidupku, Kyu!", ucap Sungmin merajuk. Jejak airmata masih membekas di pipinya, walau ia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Aku menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ itu. CUP! Aku mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat. "Diamlah! Kau bawel sekali. Jalani saja apa yang ada saat ini. Sekarang aku sudah ada di sini. Siwon-_hyung _pun sudah menitipkanmu dan anak-anak kepadaku. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal tak penting.".

Sungmin masih membatu di tempatnya. Aku menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri dari tempatnya. "Sunghyun! Minhyun! Ayo pulang!", teriak Sungmin kepada kedua anaknya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Sepertinya kehidupan baruku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Semoga semuanya berakhir indah.

Hidup ini seperti roda. Terkadang kita berada di atas, di lain waktu pun bisa berada di bawah. Namun saat kita berada di bawah, ingatlah! Suatu hari kita pasti akan kembali berada di atas, mendapatkan segala kebahagiaan yang kita impikan. Semua itu hanya tergantung dari bagaimana kita menyikapi ujian yang diberikan Tuhan. Semoga kita selalu dikaruniai kebahagiaan dan dipenuhi rasa syukur luar biasa. Amin.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T )...::END::...( T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 17 April 2013, 08:47 am, Jakarta, Indonesia.**

…::Cuap2 Author::…

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Diluar dugaanku. Tidak ada sekuel. Maaf jika kalian mengatakan aku plin-plan atau apa. Tapi inilah akhirnya. Memang terlihat menyedihkan bagi Siwon, namun ia juga sempat merasakan kebahagiaan, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang sempat merasa terpuruk. Seperti hidup yang dihiasi kebahagiaan-kesedihan.

Mianhae telat bgt updatenya. Baru ada waktu sekarang!

Terimakasih kepada semua Readers yg tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu. Aku sangat menghargai semua komentar kalian! Terima kasih banyak. #bungkuk badan#

Berjumpa lagi di FFku yg lainnya ya~ Annyeong!

Kalau ada yg mau ditanya, silakan ke FBku (Lee Yeomin Ha) dan twitterku _YLS_ (double underscore) atau ke WPku (yuyalovesungmin wordpress com).

Gomawo~


	11. Announcement

_Annyeong haseyo, yeorobun…_

Apa kabar? Yuya kembali untuk membawa pengumuman.

1) Sekuel In Your Eyes.

Yuya sedang mempertimbangkan u/ membuat sekuel FF ini. Tapi Yuya ga bisa janji untuk Update secepatnya. Kemungkinan nggak akan Yuya update di FFn, tapi akan Yuya bukukan saja. Info lebih lanjutnya, Yuya akan beritahu ke chingudeul lagi. Soalnya jadwal kerja Yuya di Bulan Juni padat sekali, jadi ga bisa janji. Mohon pengertiannya.

2) Kesan pesan FF In Your Eyes.

Yuya berencana untuk membukukan FF ini untuk koleksi pribadi. Tapi ga menutup kemungkinan Yuya untuk menjual bukunya nanti, itu pun kalo ada yang mau beli. Karena mau dibukukan, Yuya minta KESAN dan PESAN tentang FF ini donk. Nanti Kesan-Pesan terbaik akan dimasukkan ke dalam bukunya.

Sekian informasi dari Yuya.

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah membaca dan memberikan review kepadaku. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf ga bisa balas satu2… modemku sdg lelet, jadi emailnya susah kebuka. Pokoknya makasih banyak ya!

Sign,

Yuya Matsumoto


End file.
